The Beginning of a New Destiny
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: What happens when the enemy casted a spell on Wolfram that caused him to transform into a girl? Will anything change in the demon world? How is Yuuri feeling about this sudden change?
1. The Maou is Back to the Demon Kingdom!

Author's space: Hello everybody! This is the first time I wrote my very own fanfiction even though I had been reading lots of fanfictions for years! I'm excited and at the same time nervous, because my first fanfiction might be bad. But I really do hope everyone will read this story and tell me what do you guys think! My first fanfiction is about Kyo Kara Maoh simply because it is one of my favourites! Please read on and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh and any of the characters in it.

Chapter 1: The Maou is Back to the Demon Kingdom!

Tik tok tik tok...

"Can't time just fly already? I wanna go home..." Yuuri whispered that softly, making sure the grumpy, and extremely boring, history teacher won't hear.

The clock at the classroom showed 2.55PM. The last 5 minutes before dismissal time sure feels like years for Yuuri.

"Alright," the history teacher suddenly raised his voice. "Since today is the last day before the two months summer holidays, I will dismiss everyone 5 minutes earlier. So have a nice summer holiday everyone."

It didn't even take one second before everyone rushes out of the classroom. Everyone, including Yuuri, said goodbye to one another and hurry up outside the class to begin their two months summer holiday!

Yuuri was already outside the school preparing to go home when someone suddenly called out to him.

"Hey, Yuuri!"

A bit surprised, Yuuri jumped a little and turn around, only to find a grinning Murata Ken, looking extremely happy and it is obviously because it is the start of holidays.

"Hey, Murata! Oh, before I forget. My mom asked me to invite you home tonight. She said she is making pasta tonight and would like you to try. Do you have time right now?"

"Wow, pasta! I love pasta! Of course I have time. Let's go then!"

Yuuri gave Murata a smile and the two headed back home, ready to have some delicious pasta made by Yuuri's cheerful and friendly mother.

Yuuri opened the front door to his home and called out to his mother, "Mom, I'm back with Murata."

Miko, in her energetic and cheerful attitude, ran to Murata from the kitchen and welcomed him.

"Murata-chan! Welcome! I'm so glad you came! Welcome home too, Yuuri!"

"Thanks for inviting me, Mama!"

"You don't have to thank me. Come on in! Oh, why don't you and Yuuri take a bath first before dinner. I probably need around two more hours before dinner is ready and we still need to wait for Shori and Shoma to come back."

"Okay then!" The two boys said and both went to prepare for a bath.

The warm water fogged up the whole bathtub and definitely made both of them relaxed.

"This is so comfortable. I almost felt like I'm back at the Demon Kingdom's great bathtub." Yuuri said as he daydreamed about the moments he spent at the bathtub at the castle back at Shin Makoku.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt as if something under the water is pulling him in. He know this feeling too well to not know what this means.

"Woah! Here it goes!" The two disappeared under the water, prepared to be welcomed back to their other home, Shin Makoku.  
-

*Splash*

Yuuri and Murata both went up to the surface of the water and found themselves at the huge bathtub Yuuri was talking about earlier on.

Footsteps are heard and it didn't take long before the Demon King and Great Sage saw Conrad and Günter approach them, both holding a towel each and gave it to the two who are only on their underwear.

"Your Majesty! It's been for like almost 3 months since you went back to Earth! My heart feels very empty and lonely without your presence here at our great Demon Kingdom!" Günter said out loud as he approached the Demon King with a towel.

"Well, I'm sure you did a great job managing the country during my absence, Günter. I missed everyone here!"

"Welcome back, Your Majesty and Great Sage."

"Conrad, you're my godfather. Just call me Yuuri!" Conrad replied Yuuri with one of his usual charming and warm smiles.

Yuuri and Murata changed into the usual black clothes they wear whenever they are in Shin Makoku.

The four of them were on their way to Gwendal's office while talking about the Demon Kingdom's current situation.

"One of the human countries seems to be getting ready to declare war with us." Günter reported. "They sent a message to the castle earlier on today, stating that if we don't return the magic wand back to them, they will start a war with us."

"What magic wand?" Yuuri asked, slightly confused.

Seeing Yuuri looking confused, Conrad explained to him the situation. "One of our soldiers found a magic wand on the deserts of the country of Qazari during one of Gwendal's visit to the human lands to discuss some issues with the human countries who are on the same side as us."

"After we bring back the magic wand to Shin Makoku, Qazari had been experiencing quite a lot of earthquakes, causing the country to be in a mess right now." Günter continued.

"Let me guess. They are now blaming all these disasters on us, saying it all happened because we took the magic wand from their country." Murata said, facing Conrad and Günter who are walking behind him and Yuuri.

"Exactly." Günter said. "That is why they demand the magic wand back."

"Why don't we just return it back to them then? Since it doesn't belong to us too, right?" Yuuri asked, feeling that war is unnecessary, especially on this case. Even though some of the human countries are now on the same side as us, there are still quite a lot of human countries that are still regarding the Demon Kingdom as their enemy.

"Because that magic wand originally does belong to us."

The four of them turned around as someone suddenly joined in their conversation. It didn't take long to realize the owner of the voice everyone is so familiar with.

"Gwendal!" Yuuri called out as he walked slowly to the man in his usual green uniform. "How are you? It's been a long time since I met you."

"Not so good. I've been doing a lot of your work during your absence. You better be ready to do the rest soon."

Yuuri gulped and gave off a nervous laugh before assuring Gwendal he will do his work soon.

"But before that," Gwendal said. "You may want to fix the problem with Qazari first."

Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, Günter and Gwendal are at Gwendal's office, discussing about the problem with Qazari.

"The magic wand, after some research, is proven to be one of Shin Makoku's magical weapons. It must have been lost during one of the wars many years ago and end up in human lands." Gwendal explained as he gets hold of the magic wand from one of the soldiers and dismissed him.

"What can it do?" Yuuri asked curiously as he looks at the magic wand. It looks like a normal grey stick, about 20cm long and definitely doesn't look as "magical" as he thought it'll be.

"It works like any other magic wand. The only difference about this one is that it could be used by anybody who says the magic spells, even those without any magical abilities. Other magic wands could only be used by people with magic powers." Gwendal explained. He then put down the magic wand on the desk.

"What should we do now? The magic wand turns out to be ours but they demand it back, saying that its absence caused their country to be a mess." Yuuri said, getting worried and confused at the same time.

"How about we find a way to help Qazari, instead of returning the magic wand? I doubt the recent earthquakes have anything to do with the absence of the magic wand from their country." Murata suggested, sounding as wise and smart as always.

"That will be a good idea! Looks like we need to take a trip to Qazari and see what we can do!" Yuuri said that, full of energy and excitement in his eyes.

"Looks like we need to get ready for a mission to the human lands." Conrad chuckle a bit after saying that.

Everyone was discussing about the mission when the door suddenly opened loudly without a knock before it, causing Yuuri to be surprised.

Everyone's attention went to the door, where the Demon King's fiancee stood, looking slightly unhappy.

"Why didn't anybody inform me that Yuuri's back?!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out, looking glad to meet the blonde again after quite a long time.

Author's space: That's the end of the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Please review too! Let me know what you guys think about it! Thanks everyone! The next chapter is coming up soon!


	2. The Mission to Qazari

Author's space: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I'm really happy! And do not worry everyone, I will always try my best to update fast! Now, let me present Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Mission to Qazari

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out, looking glad to meet the blonde again after quite a long time.

Wolfram stormed into the office, arms crossed in front of his chest and joined in the discussion.

"Is this about Qazari?" He asked Gwendal, still sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Gwendal replied. "We are planning to go on a trip to Qazari to see what we can do so we don't have to return the magic wand."

Everyone was planning and discussing and it didn't take too long for the final decision.

"Alright then. We will set off to Qazari tomorrow." Murata said.

"I'm going too!" Wolfram stated out loud, obviously not wanting anyone to ask him to stay while his fiancée is off to human lands with other men.

"Sigh. Fine. You will still sneak into the ship even if I asked you not to go." Gwendal said, obviously knowing his little brother very well. "I'm going too. Günter, take care of things here while we are gone."

"Your Majesty is just back and I had to see him leave me again?! Noooooo!" Günter said while crying as usual.

"I know you will do a great job here while we are away, Günter." Yuuri tapped the crying Günter's shoulder and gave off a nervous chuckle.

-  
The next day came and it's time for the start of the mission. Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram are on the ship, on their way to Qazari.

"I feel sick..." and as usual, the pretty blonde is seasick.

"You okay, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, still concern even though a seasick Wolfram is not unusual.

"Not okay. Isn't that obvious? Wimp."

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!"

The two were going to start arguing when Conrad came to them. "Why don't you two rest for a while? We will be reaching Qazari in about two hours. It isn't that far from the Demon Kingdom."

With that, the two of them went back to their room, after giving each other short glares.

Qazari is indeed not that far because before they knew it, they arrived at the lands where their next mission starts!

"I still feel sick..." Wolfram is laying down on the bed of the hotel room they're in, still feeling slightly seasick.

"Why don't you just stay here if you still feel unwell?" Conrad asked, thinking that his little brother shouldn't be following them to meet Qazari's leader in his sick condition.

"No way! Im going wherever Yuuri is going!" Wolfram suddenly jumped out of the bed, making everyone in the room, except Gwendal, surprised.

"I think it'll be okay if he joins." Murata assure Conrad and chuckle a bit.

"Let's go then." Gwendal suddenly stood up from the armchair he was sitting on. "We better get to Qazari's castle before sunset."

Everyone, including the still seasick Wolfram, prepared themselves and went on their way to meet the leader of Qazari.

"Well, here we are." Murata said and sigh a bit. "For some unknown reasons, I have a bad feeling about this." They are now about 10 meters from the castles of Qazari.

"I think everything's gonna be fine! Relax!" Yuuri said, soundly somewhat confident. "After walking around this country a bit just now, I could see that the people had been suffering quite a lot lately. I hope we could help."

"By the way, Yuuri, why aren't you in your usual disguise when you're in human lands? You sure attracted quite a lot of attention earlier on." Wolfram asked.

"Well... I think there's no need for that since we are here representing Shin Makoku to have a talk with their leader. Plus, those contact lenses are really uncomfortable." The Demon King seemed comfortable with his current self without his usual disguise.

"Hope the leader is not too stubborn I guess. Or else things will be difficult to handle." Murata sounded quite troubled.

"Hope so. Oh, before I forgot. Gwendal, do you have the magic wand with you?" Yuuri asked the serious-looking man behind him.

"I have it with me, in case it's needed." Gwendal took out the magic wand to let the Demon King see and kept it again.

"Well. I guess we should go in now." Yuuri gulped, feeling nervous and his confidence earlier is fading away. As they walked nearer to the gates, the two guards tensed and looked prepared to fight.

"Ex... Excuse me. We... we are here, representing Shin Makoku, to have a talk with your leader." Yuuri sound obviously nervous.

The guards tensed up more at the sight of two double blacks. The two guards looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Then one of them suddenly talked.

"Wait here." The guard then went into the castle, probably going to ask their leader on what to do while the other one stood there, still doing his duty.

It took nearly 5 minutes before the other guard came back with another guard, who looks even scarier than the other two and he spoke, "Follow me."

Everyone followed the guard into the castle. Yuuri was amazed. Even though Qazari looked quite a mess outside the castle, inside the castle looked grand with expensive looking furniture, though it doesn't look as great as the castle back at Shin Makoku.

Before Yuuri realized, they arrived in front of two big, brown and heavy looking door, decorated with carved words Yuuri can't read. The guards knocked the door and someone from the other side said, "Come in."

The guard then opened the door and whatever is inside is now visible to Yuuri and the others.

It is a huge room that is filled with luxurious furniture and a long brown table with ten brown chairs in the middle. There is only one window in that room, which is a big one at the other end of the room.

In front of the window stood a man behind a desk filled with papers and files, but the desk remains neat.

"Welcome." The man suddenly said, as he began walking to the table in the middle of the room. "I'm the leader of Qazari, Charles Sauvage. Please, have a seat."

Yuuri and the rest can see the man clearer now. He is tall, probably in his 40s, and somewhat good-looking. He also looks a bit fierce, though not as serious-looking as Gwendal. He is wearing white, long sleeves outfit that looks somewhat like Gwendal's green uniform. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. To Yuuri's and the other's surprised, he gave off a small but warm smile.

"Don't be nervous, I won't start a big ruckus or start a war inside this room now." Lord Sauvage said, and gave off a small laugh.

"We came here to talk about the issue regarding the magic wand and the possible war, which I hope won't happen." Yuuri finally brought up some courage to start the discussion.

"I see. Well, honestly, I don't want to start a war but ever since the magic wand is taken away from Qazari, things here became a mess. Fields are destroyed, rivers dried out and homes turned to nothing. I have no choice but to propose war in order to have the magic wand back to Qazari." Lord Sauvage now sounds more serious than earlier.

"We were thinking that there might be another cause for the recent disasters. The absence of the magic wand from Qazari might not be the cause." Murata stated, sounding somewhat confident on what he just said which caught Qazari's troubled leader's attention.

"The magic wand is proven to be one of Shin Makoku's magical weapons so we can't give it to Qazari." Gwendal continue. What he just said surprised Lord Sauvage.

"I, as the Demon King, would like to state clearly that we don't want any war. Plus, we are also here today, wishing we could help Qazari." What Yuuri just said erased Lord Sauvage's surprised face and a warm and happy smile replaced it.

"It seems that the Demon King is just what some neighboring human countries' leaders said, a kindhearted king who hates war. You really impress me, Your Majesty. We would be more than happy to receive help from the Demon Kingdom." Lord Sauvage said as he turned his back to Yuuri and the others.

"But we also have tried to find the cause of these happenings. It is definitely something not natural. But we found nothing and the magic wand is our conclusion." Lord Sauvage sound sad rather than mad.

"We will help you, Lord Sauvage! After all these, would you like to be one of our allies? More friends are better than more enemies, am I right?" Lord Sauvage turned around to face Yuuri who just said something that somehow made him smile wider.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I would be more than happy to be your one of your allies." With that, Yuuri and the rest bid goodbye to Lord Sauvage and start their investigation.

"We should probably start searching where we found the magic wand." Gwendal suggested as he leads the way.

Everyone was on a horse each except Yuuri who was riding with Wolfram.

"It's so hot here..." Yuuri said, with a sweating face.

"Quit complaining, wimp." Wolfram said afterwards. Yuuri was about to fight back when Gwendal suddenly said something.

"I see people at the place where we found the magic wand."

Conrad and Gwendal went ahead to the place to find three men performing some sort of magic ritual with a magic want similar to the one we had.

"What are you guys doing?" The three panicked after Gwendal said that and was ready to run when Conrad stopped them with his sword. The three men, who are all in black shirts and long black pants, are cornered now.

Yuuri and the rest rushed there to see what is going on.

"Let's bring them to Lord Sauvage." Conrad said to Gwendal. Murata found some ropes and tied the three men's hands and feet.

Two of them rode with Conrad while the other with Gwendal. Gwendal and Conrad looks so much scarier than usual that the three strangers look terrified and don't dare to do anything. The magic wand they had with them is now in the hands of Gwendal.

It didn't take too long to reach Lord Sauvage's castle. The guards took the three men from the horses and we were lead inside to the room we were at earlier on. The door opened and Lord Sauvage is inside, surprised to see three strangers come in together with the rest he met earlier on today.

"We found them at the place where the magic wand is found. They were performing some sort of magical rituals with another similar magic wand." Gwendal reported to Lord Sauvage, who started to walk towards the three men.

The three men, whose hands were still tied while feet are freed, seem scared as the leader of Qazari approaches them. "Who are you guys and what are you doing back there?"

"We... we won't say anything!" One of the men said but was directly hit by one of Qazari's guards.

Lord Sauvage, with a serious and angry face, said, "You better say it all or else we will put the three of you to a whole lot of pain and let you guys suffer till death."

The leader of Qazari sound too serious and the three men don't dare to not believe him. The three looked at one another before they looked like they decided to say what the other people inside the room wanted to know.

"We were sent by Lord Syalmore of the country of Razayno. We got a magic wand from him and were told to perform spells that will cause earthquakes to Qazari." The tallest man among the three explained.

"I should have known it was Syalmore." Lord Sauvage said that and turned to Yuuri and the rest, "Syalmore is the ruler of Qazari's arch enemy, Razayno. The two countries had been enemies even before I was born. We fought over almost everything, land, water, resources and more." Now he looks sorry, "I sincerely apologize for all the troubles I've caused the Demon Kingdom."

"Don't say that! The truth is out and plus, we are allies now." Yuuri said that with a warm smile.

"This is the magic wand they had earlier." Gwendal took it out and hand it over to Lord Sauvage. "Whether it belonged to the Demon Kingdom too or not is still not certain."

Lord Sauvage was examining the newfound object and nobody realized one of the three men, the shortest among the three, had his ropes untied. He attacked Lord Sauvage and took the wand from him and pointed the magic wand to Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram and Conrad called out. Wolfram, who is nearest to Yuuri, jumped in front of Yuuri and shield him from the sudden attack. A bright white flash blinded everyone.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, which is slowly fading away.

Conrad took hold of the man who just used the magic wand and asked in a mad voice, "What did you just do?!"

"I... I don't know. It is one of the spells Lord Syalmore told us to use if we are in trouble! We never really got time to know what it actually does..." and after that, Conrad pushed him to two of the guards of Qazari's castle.

Wolfram is still hidden by the bright light and Yuuri is trying to communicate with him. "Are you okay, Wolfram?! Say something!" Murata, Gwendal and Conrad approached Wolfram and Yuuri.

"*cough* I feel weird and dizzy..." Wolfram said, in a somewhat different voice than usual. The light suddenly faded away and everyone was in for a big surprise.

Wide and shocked eyes are staring at the confused Wolfram who still doesn't know what's going on.

"What the..." Murata voiced out his shocked feelings.

"Huh? What's wrong? I feel uncomfortable instead of pain..." Wolfram said and suddenly realized the change in his voice. Since when did his voice become slightly more high pitched than usual. He sounds like a girl.

Wait... Wolfram looked at the sudden change in his body. Shocked and not wanting to believe what he saw, he ran to the full length mirror in the room and shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY DID I TURN INTO A... GIRL?!" Wolfram, who is now a girl, looks just like Wolfram, only difference is, he, or she now has long hair which is somehow curly, though not as curly as his, or her mother's. Body now curvy and has boobs on the chest. As a girl, Wolfram sure is beautiful and sexy though that is not his first concern right now.

Everyone is still shocked and nobody knew what to say. This is definitely the start of something... new and unusual.

Wolfram's screams could be heard throughout the castle, heard by every guards, maids and of course, deafening the people who are in the same room as himself, or should we say, herself now.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Wolfram screamed and even Murata wasn't sure what in the world is going on right now.

Author's space: What will happen next? I really hope everyone liked it and please give me a review on what you think. Thank you very much, readers!


	3. Wolfram turned into a… GIRL!

Author's space: Here comes chapter 3! Hope everyone liked this story so far. Thanks to those who read and review this story, I really appreciate it! Please read on and have a nice day, everyone! Oh, and in case you are wondering if I will refer Wolfram as "he" or "she", I will now start referring Wolfram as a "she" instead of "he".

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh and any of its characters.

Chapter 3: Wolfram turned into a… GIRL?!

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Wolfram screamed and even Murata wasn't sure what in the world is going on right now.

Gwendal and Conrad's expressions are priceless! Shocked and confused to see their little brother who suddenly became their… little sister.

Wolfram approached the man who did this to her and grab his shirt, face showing how angry she is and it is obvious that Wolfram would like to kill that man right there and right now.

"What did you do, you bastard?! Reverse the spell, you idiot!" Wolfram sound so mad that it made Yuuri more confused on what to do to calm the blonde down. But everyone else in the room knows that the best thing to do right now is to keep quiet and watch what happens next. Going anywhere near the blonde right now is a bad idea.

"I… I don't know how to reverse the spell! I… don't even know what the spell does in the first place! I… I really have no idea!" With that, Wolfram kicked the man in the stomach and had him in unbearable pain. "Idiot!"

Lord Sauvage thinks that it is better if the three men stayed out of the mad blonde's sight so he asked his guards to take them to Qazari's prison, "Take them away and lock them up in the prison." With that, the three men disappeared from the fuming Wolfram's sight.

"Err… Wolfram? Are you… okay?" Yuuri finally got his voice back and approach the blonde, who is facing the floor now. Yuuri is still thinking it is not a good idea to get near the blonde right now. Everyone expect Wolfram to start another ruckus again and Conrad was ready to take Yuuri away in case Wolfram starts hurting him.

But nobody expect what actually happened afterwards.

When Yuuri is right in front of Wolfram, he could hear sobs from her. With nervous and worried feelings, Yuuri put his right hand on the girl's left shoulder. Instead of a punch in the face, Yuuri received a sudden hug from Wolfram.

Yuuri, of course shocked, didn't know what to do. But he didn't push him away. Yuuri could feel tears staining his shirt and sobs that sound sad and worried. Yuuri hugged Wolfram back and tried to comfort him, "It's okay, Wolfram. We'll think of something to reverse the spell. Stop crying now."

With those words from her fiancée, Wolfram calmed down a bit and her sobs are slowly fading away.]

The sun is now setting and the skies are getting darker. Everyone bid goodbye to Lord Sauvage who is waving at his new allies by the gates of the castle.

The other magic wand found earlier on today was placed in the hands of Lord Sauvage. Whether that object belonged to Shin Makoku or not doesn't matter, because Yuuri decided to give it to Qazari as a symbol of the newfound friendship between the Demon Kingdom and Qazari.

The three criminals will be punished accordingly by Lord Sauvage. The leader of Qazari thanked Yuuri and the others for their help and apologized for any troubles Qazari had caused for the Demon Kingdom and he also hopes that things will get better with Wolfram too.

Wolfram, who fell asleep after crying on Yuuri just now, is currently sleeping soundly on the bed in the room of the ship that is bringing them back to Shin Makoku.

Yuuri sat on the chair beside the bed, Conrad standing behind Yuuri, Gwendal is sitting on the armchair while Murata is standing by the door. Everyone is looking at the sleeping girl, who looks tired and troubled even in her sleep.

"What should we do now?" Yuuri asked, obviously concerned and worried for Wolfram.

"None of us here know what is going on so it is better for us to find out about it when we get back to Shin Makoku. The spell is casted by a magic wand that is similar to that of the magic wand that belongs to Shin Makoku so perhaps we can find some clues regarding this matter when we get back." Murata said, sounding troubled as he sighs.

Gwendal suddenly stood up and approach the sleeping Wolfram. It could be clearly seen from Gwendal's face that he is worried. He put one of his hand on Wolfram's forehead and said, with a somewhat relieved tone, "At least she is not sick. I guess things aren't as bad as we think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yuuri replied and smiled a bit, while looking at Wolfram. He realized that as a girl, Wolfram really is beautiful. Even as a guy he is much more beautiful than most girls, but as a girl, he gives off a different kind of beauty that somehow made the Demon King's heart beat faster. Yuuri didn't notice that a tiny little blush is coloring his face but Murata clearly saw it and gave off a soft chuckle that nobody else in the room heard.

Conrad walked until he is beside Yuuri and put one of his hands on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm sure everything's going to be alright. Wolfram is a strong person after all."

Yuuri turned his face to Conrad and smiled wider, "Yeah."

The ship suddenly rocked, probably due to waves, and it made Wolfram coughed.

"Are you okay, Wolfram?!" Yuuri stood up and looked at the coughing Wolfram, who is now starting to sit up straight.

"I'm fine… Just a bit seasick." Wolfram's reply made Yuuri's face show a sign of relief. A seasick Wolfram is something that usually happens. "At least Wolfram is still Wolfram I guess." Yuuri thought.

"Don't worry. We are reaching Shin Makoku soon." Conrad said to his little sister, who is currently starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

Gwendal went to the table at the corner of the room and poured water into a glass. He approached Wolfram and hand him the glass of water, which is currently something the seasick blonde need.

"Thanks, big brother." Wolfram finished the whole glass of water and Gwendal took back the empty glass and placed it back to the table.

The room grew quiet and it is slightly awkward. So the Great Sage decided to start talking.

"So… Don't worry, Wolfram. I'm sure there is something we can do. So for now, relax and take a rest." Murata walked towards the only window in the room and looked out. "It seems that we arrived back home."

Conrad went to the drawers and took out a long, brown coat with a hoodie on it and hand it to Wolfram, "I think this is something you would like to wear right now."

Wolfram took the coat from Conrad and smiled a bit, "Yeah, definitely something I need right now. Thanks."

Yuuri smiled a bit, though he realized Wolfram still sound weak and troubled but that is something that he had expected. After all that, Wolfram definitely needs a hot bath when they get back to the castle.

Finally, they are back to the castle. Yuuri stretched as he stepped inside the castle. He turned around to find the rest looking relieved as well, including Wolfram whose whole body and face is covered by the coat she is currently wearing. Yuuri could clearly see Wolfram sigh and approached her, "How are you feeling now, Wolfram?"

Wolfram didn't move at all, "I'm fine, just tired."

It was probably midnight when they reached the castle, only some guards could be seen around the castle and everyone is going back to their own rooms.

"You better sleep well, you look really tired. We'll discuss this issue tomorrow. Let's not alert the others about the current situation or else it might cause some ruckus at the middle of the night." Gwendal told Wolfram and began walking back to his room.

Conrad approached Yuuri and Wolfram with a gentle smile on his face, "You two rest well now." And also began walking down a different hall. Murata did the same after he waved goodbye to Yuuri and Wolfram.

Wolfram, who noticed that there is only Yuuri in the hall he is now, removed the hoodie off his head and sigh again. That is when Yuuri realized the awkward situation he is in now.

He thought in his head, "Wait… Usually, Wolfram would sleep in my room, in my bed and beside me. Now that "he" is a "she", what… What should I do?!" Yuuri tried not to show his current worries. "I can't ask him to sleep in the halls now, can I?! Asking him to stay in the room of one of the girls will be more awkward for him. Asking him to stay with other men will also be awkward for him! Damn, what to do now?!"

Wolfram didn't notice the worried face Yuuri is clearly showing and start walking down the hall. From what Yuuri can see, she is walking to the direction of Yuuri's bedroom.

"Damn. This is going to be awkward." Yuuri said in a soft voice which Wolfram can't hear.

"This is going to be one long night, that's for sure…" Yuuri thought as he followed Wolfram from behind.

The walk back to Yuuri's bedroom felt like hours for the Maou. His heart kept on beating faster than usual and it felt like it will pop out when Wolfram opened the door to the bedroom.

"Should I sleep in another room? Or should I sleep on the floor and let her sleep on the bed? Damn… I don't even know if I should treat the current Wolfram as a boy or girl! This is confusing." Yuuri thought as he absent-mindedly walked inside the bedroom and bumped into Wolfram.

"Ah, sorry!" This is definitely a bad time to look stupid.

Wolfram turned back to Yuuri and acted like his usual self, "Wimp."

"Hey! Stop calling me a wimp!"

Wolfram then started walking towards the bed. She sat there and just stared at the floor. This made Yuuri slightly worried so he walked towards her, "What's wrong?"

A little blush could be seen coloring the cheeks of the troubled blonde. "I would like to take a hot bath since I'm so tired but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Yuuri also realized the awkwardness in that fact, "Oh right… But we don't know when we can reverse the spell, so isn't it better to… to you know… get use to the new changes?" Yuuri said that in a hesitant tone and gave off a nervous chuckle.

The Maou could hear the girl beside him sigh again, "I guess you're right, wimp." Yuuri decided not to complain about the given nickname from Wolfram this time. "I'll go take a bath now then. How about you? Wanna join?"

Okay, now Yuuri is definitely blushing like a red tomato.

"But… But you're a… a girl now! Isn't it… well… weird if we bath together?!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and pulled Yuuri by his arm, "You told me to get use to the new changes so why don't you yourself try to get use to the new changes? After all, you're my fiancée."

"Wa… WAIT!" Yuuri's protests were ignored by Wolfram and both reached the huge bathtub Yuuri usually use, sooner than the Maou thought and his heart is beating faster than usual again.

Wolfram seemed hesitant at first but after another sigh, she seems like she was going to start undressing when Yuuri suddenly shouted, "WAIT!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram doesn't seem to realize the blush and panicked emotions of the Maou.

"You're not going to really undress in front of me, aren't you?!"

"Yeah? I can't possibly bath with these clothes on right? Plus, the shirt I'm wearing now feels tighter with this… new chest." Now Wolfram sounds annoyed but go back to undressing herself.

Yuuri wanted to shout out of nervousness and embarrassment but nothing came out from his mouth. He just stood there, face red like a tomato, and body stiff like wood as he watch Wolfram undresses herself. Yuuri really wanted to turn around but he can't move then suddenly he felt Wolfram glare at him.

"Yuuri, you wimp! You aren't supposed to stare at an undressing girl!" Wolfram's shouts made Yuuri finally able to move then he turned around, back facing Wolfram. "A girl… The sound of that just makes me more frustrated."

Yuuri is still blushing like mad as he hears Wolfram undress herself while sighing. Wolfram's outfit dropped to the ground and Yuuri could hear her stepped into the bathtub. He was startled when Wolfram suddenly spoke, "For how long do you plan to stand there like a big wimp? Get in here already."

With all the courage he could gather, Yuuri slowly turn around to see Wolfram, who is now totally naked. But of course Yuuri couldn't see the girl's naked body since it is under the waters. "Damn, this is bad. Really bad." Yuuri thought.

"What now? You will bath with your clothes on?" Wolfram asks while closing her eyes, trying to relax after a long and tiring day.

Seeing that Wolfram is not looking, he quickly undresses and step into the bathtub, staying in the opposite direction of Wolfram. Yuuri finally gets the chance to relax as he stayed in the warm bathtub, eyes closed and trying to calm his mind.

After feeling that his mind is more relaxed now, he starts to open his eyes slowly. He began blushing again at the sight of the female Wolfram, who still had her eyes closed, in front of him.

"Damn. The male Wolfram is beautiful enough and here comes a female one, looking extremely gorgeous. And look at that long, wavy and blonde hair, I've never seen such soft and lovely looking hair. Damn it, what the hell am I thinking?!" Yuuri's thoughts are in a mess now. He suddenly moved and a splash could be heard and Wolfram suddenly opened one of her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Yuuri said with a small blush. "I'm… I'm done bathing. I… I… I'll go back to the bedroom now." Yuuri grabbed a nearby towel and covered himself with it and ran towards the bedroom. Wolfram's eyes followed Yuuri's movements.

"Weird. Oh well, I'm almost done too." Wolfram grabbed a nearby towel too, wrapped herself and went to take the usual pink nightgown he uses.

"Someone save me." Yuuri whispered softly, wrapping himself with the blanket, covering his whole face and body, looking like a ball now.

Suddenly, he felt someone approach him and he knows it must be Wolfram and felt his face turn into a red tomato again. It became redder when Wolfram suddenly pulled the blanket away from Yuuri. The shocked Yuuri looked up, only to find a super sexy looking Wolfram in the pink nightgown he usually uses.

This is bad. Real bad. Yuuri's thoughts is messed up now, really messed up. This is not the first time he saw Wolfram in that nightgown of his but this is definitely the first time he felt so nervous and shy.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? You're blushing and sweating." Wolfram asked. The Maou's heartbeat is beating so much faster than usual.

"I'm… I'm okay. Okay." Yuuri looked at Wolfram. The nightgown fits perfectly on his current female body, her legs looked long and overall, the female Wolfram in front of him is definitely sexy, gorgeous, beautiful and mesmerizing.

Wait. This is Wolfram he's talking about. The Wolfram who is originally a guy. He has to keep his mind straight and calm now, especially when Wolfram starts to climb into the bed and lay down. Yuuri is still sitting up, feeling awkward and turned stiff.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he begins closing his eyes and even yawned a bit afterwards.

"Ye-yes. I'm going to s-sleep too. G-goodnight." With that, Yuuri lay down too, beside the girl that kept on making his heart beat like crazy.

He felt like his face is on fire when the now sleeping Wolfram curled up and turned to his side.

"This is going to be one very long night…" Yuuri thought as he slowly feel himself fall asleep.

Author's space: This is the end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 will most probably be uploaded by this week, around these days, hopefully. Thank you everyone for reading this story! Please continue reading the next chapters too! Please review too because I would like to know what you guys think about this story! Thank you and have a nice day, everyone!


	4. Confusion

Author's space: Hello everybody! Thank you to those who are reading my story and reviewing them, it means a lot to me, I sincerely thank everyone! So here is chapter 4 for everyone! Have a nice day!

Chapter 4: Confusion

"Who is hugging me? So soft and smells nice." Yuuri thought in his head when he starts to wake up. The morning sun shines through his eyes, making it hard for him to open his eyes. Finally, when he gets to open his eyes, he was shocked at the sight of a female Wolfram hugging him in her sleep.

Yuuri sat up and was about to shout when he decided that it's better not to wake her up. Yesterday had been a tiring day for her so it's better she stayed in bed for a little longer.

"Wolfram sure is beautiful even when she's sleeping." Yuuri thought as he stares at her sleeping form, hugging him tightly under the blanket. "Thank goodness I didn't disturb her sleep."

But even though Yuuri managed to allow Wolfram to sleep a little while longer, Günter managed to make so much noise that could wake everyone in the castle up, let alone Wolfram who is less than 10 meters away from the angry Günter.

"Your Majesty! Open this door right away!" Günter shouted as he knocked the door loudly.

"Woah, Günter! What's wrong?!" Yuuri still sat on his bed, not knowing whether it is a good idea or not to open the door now. Yuuri could hear Conrad approaching Günter.

"Calm down, Günter. Everyone will thought something big is happening and will start to panic if you continue to ask this way." Conrad sound worried and amused at the same time.

"This IS something big! How could a female Wolfram sleep in the same bedroom as Your Majesty and on the same bed?! This is bad!" Günter said that while facing Conrad who is standing behind him and after he's done, he directly go back to knocking my door. "Open the door, Your Majesty!"

Yuuri still hesitated though he managed to get out of bed without waking Wolfram up. When he looked back at the girl, he could see that she is beginning to wake up due to all the noises Günter is making. Yuuri gulped and slowly walk to the door.

"Yuuri, just open the door or else Günter might barge in with force any time soon." Conrad said and Yuuri could hear him chuckle a bit. "Don't worry, I'm here to make sure things won't be a big mess."

Hearing Conrad said those, Yuuri feel that everything will be alright so he starts to open the door slowly while Wolfram is half awake, sitting on the bed with eyes still closed.

Günter directly go into the bedroom and to the bed, only to find a sleepy Wolfram dressed in her usual pink nightgown.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld!" Anger obvious in Günter's voice.

Wolfram still looks sleepy but managed to open his eyes a bit.

"What do you think you're doing sleeping on the Maou's bed?!" Günter continue scolding Wolfram who is now more awake.

"I'm Yuuri's fiancée. Plus, this isn't the first time I slept here." Wolfram yawned a bit and now she is rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"This time is different!" Günter raised his voice a little, making Yuuri and Conrad, who are both behind the fuming Günter, a little nervous.

"You are a girl now!" Günter almost screamed when he said that. I heard what happened from Conrad and came here directly since I suspect you will be here! And here you are, really here!" Wolfram is much more awake now.

"Whether I'm a boy or girl, I am still Yuuri's fiancée."

Günter almost screamed after Wolfram said that but Conrad interrupted.

"Calm down now, Günter. We should probably go meet up with Gwendal soon to discuss this. We told Mother and Anissina about this and they are coming here today. Let's go now, Günter. Yuuri and Wolfram need to prepare themselves first."

Günter was still mumbling to himself, which nobody understood, while storming out of the room. Conrad followed him out after smiling to Yuuri and Wolfram as he closes the door.

"Well, let's get ready then." Yuuri said as he stretches himself while Wolfram yawned, still feeling sleepy though Günter had screamed so loud that everyone in the castle probably already knew Wolfram turned into a girl. Anyway, the whole castle probably knew about it already since gossips in the castle usually spread as fast as fire, or perhaps even faster.

Yuuri met up with Conrad in the hallways, both on their ways to Gwendal's office.

"Where is Wolfram, Yuuri?"

"He told me to go first since she still needs to find clothes that actually suits her current... state." Yuuri could hear Conrad gave off a soft chuckle after he said that.

When the two of them reached Gwendal's office, Günter, Lady Cecilie and Anissina were already there.

"Hello there, Your Majesty!" Lady Cecilie suddenly stood from her seat and approach Yuuri, holding both of his hands on hers. "Where is my daughter, Your Majesty?! Is she beautiful? Is she sexy? Oh, I'm sure she is both!"

Not only does the girl's mother doesn't sound worried, she sounds really excited. Yuuri was kinda surprised but managed to reply, "Hello there, Lady Cecilie and Anissina." Yuuri smiled to Anissina who is standing near Gwendal by his desk. "Wolfram is looking for some clothes that is more comfortable for him, ah, I mean her now."

"I can't wait to see my daughter!" Lady Cecilie let go of Yuuri's hands and go stand beside Anissina, still looking very much excited.

"We will try to find a way to reverse the spell. This will be temporary." Gwendal said and Lady Cecilie sounds disappointed now.

Why must we reverse the spell anyway? Isn't having a little sister fun? I think having a daughter is fun! What do you think, Your Majesty? Is having a female fiancée... fun?" Lady Cecilie turned to Yuuri, giving him an amused smile. "I heard the two of you slept together last night." Yuuri could hear Günter mumble but could not understand what he said.

Yuuri blushed like a red tomato, just like when he and Wolfram was taking a bath together when they got back from Qazari. Thinking about the bath just made Yuuri blush more, if that is even possible.

"It... It is not like what everybody thinks!" Yuuri tried to explain himself about something he himself is not sure of. Suddenly, someone knocked the door and Gwendal said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and everyone can see who it is. Wolfram is standing there in her new uniform, which really is the same blue uniform he usually wears. The only differences are, first, the uniform's size suits Wolfram more than the one he wore yesterday. Second, his usual long pants are replaced by a skirt with similar designs. The skirt reaches around 3 cm above her knees. Third, she wore brown boots that reaches around 2 cm below her knees. The boots look similar to the ones she usually wear when she is a guy. Her hair reaches a bit above her waist, making her look extremely beautiful.

Overall, Yuuri thinks the Wolfram who is standing in front of him now is definitely the most beautiful girl he ever saw. No exaggeration, because Yuuri sincerely thinks so.

"Wolfie! My daughter! You look so beautiful!" Lady Cecilie approaches Wolfram, who walked few steps forward and closed the door behind him.

It is obvious that everyone in the room thinks so too, including Günter who was screaming at the girl earlier on.

Wolfram doesn't look too happy though as she said, "I feel weird."

"The Great Sage went to Ulrike to ask about this case." Gwendal said, as he sat on the chair behind his desk. "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't feel sick or unwell at all. Just that, I'm still slightly uncomfortable with the sudden changes." Wolfram sighed after he said that.

Another knock is heard and the door opened. Murata went in and said, "Looks like everybody is here already." The Great Sage smiled as he walked and close the door behind him. It seems that even Ulrike is not sure about this case. She told me to go to her tomorrow as she tries to find out about this today. So for now, everybody should try to relax."

Wolfram sighed again after hearing that from Murata.

Murata took a step forward towards Wolfram, looking a bit more serious, "But first of all, I would like to ask you." The Great Sage looked straight into Wolfram's eyes and asked, "Do you want to reverse the spell?"

Wolfram's eyes widen in shock because she is surprised at how she is confused on what to answer to the question Murata just asked.

Does she want to reverse the spell?

Author's space: Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm in a hurry and can't recheck. Thank you for reading and I hope I can update soon! I will really appreciate it if you could review and tell me what do you guys think! Thanks again!


	5. Another Mission is Here!

Author's space: Hello, everybody! Here is chapter 5! Thanks to those who reads and those who reviewed, I feel more encouraged after reading them! Please read on and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters!

Chapter 5: Another Mission is Here!

"Why am I feeling so confused over such a simple question?" Wolfram thought as he stood there frozen after Murata asked that question. "Of course I want the spell to be reversed! I'm a guy! I don't want to stay as a girl... Right?"

Doubts and confusion is flowing through the blonde's mind. Everybody just stood there, waiting for an answer from the girl.

But no answer was heard.

"You don't have to answer now, since we still don't know how to reverse the spell." Murata turned around and head towards the door. "Think about it and I hope you can give me an answer tomorrow morning. I'll go back to Ulrike now and see what I can do. Bye now, everyone!" After that, Murata went out of the room, leaving quite an awkward atmosphere.

Lady Cecilie suddenly spoke, breaking the quietness of the room. "Don't give yourself too much pressure now, Wolfie! Relax! How about some breakfast? You must be hungry! You have not eaten too right, Your Majesty?" Lady Cecilie turned to Yuuri and saw him nod and smiled.

"Let's go then!" Lady Cecilie sound as cheerful as ever. "You come too, Anissina! How about the others?" She turned to the other three men in the room.

"We all ate already. You guys just go and enjoy breakfast yourselves." Conrad replied and smiled at his mother. Günter and Gwendal both nod too, agreeing with Conrad.

"Okay then! Let's go now!" Lady Cecilie led Yuuri, Wolfram and Anissina for breakfast while the other three stayed in the room. A conversation soon started.

"Do you guys think she wants to reverse the spell?" Günter asked suddenly, making both Gwendal and Conrad look at him.

"Well, she might actually decide not to reverse the spell so Yuuri could accept her completely as her fiancée." Conrad said. "But things are unpredictable when it comes to Wolfram. He was so mad when Yuuri accidentally proposed to him but now she acts all differently."

"That's because that brat is so proud and arrogant." Conrad let out a soft laugh after Günter said that.

"But honestly, I don't mind having a little sister." Conrad suddenly said, making Gwendal look at him. "What about you, Gwendal?"

"I think so too. Having a little sister could be a fun change." Gwendal said that as he goes back to doing his paperworks.

Conrad let out another soft laugh and thought in his head, "I wonder what does Yuuri thinks about this..."

Yuuri, Wolfram, Lady Cecilie and Anissina are in the dining room, where all the food for breakfast are already prepared for them. They all ate as they talked about the recent happenings.

"So... Your Majesty~" Lady Cecilie's flirty tone made Yuuri nervous. "What do you think of the female Wolfram? Isn't she beautiful?"

Wolfram just rolled her eyes while Yuuri blushed again.

"I-I... I... t-think..." Yuuri feels like a kid who doesn't know how to form sentences.

Realizing his embarrassment, Lady Cecilie asked another question, sounding more flirty.

"Do you want Wolfram to stay like this? As a girl?"

Yuuri's face became redder and his mouth stayed open but no voice came out.

"Well?" Lady Cecilie asked again.

"I-I... I don't know." Yuuri felt a little relieved he gets to finally say something.

Wolfram blush a little and thought to herself, "I would like to know what Yuuri thinks..."

The four of them continue eating and after they're done, they went their separate ways to do their own stuffs.

Anissina said she'll continue inventing things that could help the Demon Kingdom while Lady Cecilie said she will go find dresses for Wolfram, which made Wolfram a bit annoyed.

Yuuri and Wolfram was walking along the hallways since neither of them knew what to do.

"Anything you would like to do today, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he looks at the blonde beside him.

"Nothing actually. You? Don't you have paperworks to do?" Yuuri stopped walking when he realized that he forgot that he promised Gwendal he will do the paperworks soon. "I heard Gwendal was doing the paperworks for you and he told you to finish them yourself soon."

Wolfram turned back to see Yuuri who suddenly stopped walking.

Wolfram laughed a little and that made Yuuri blush a bit, since the girl look so beautiful when she is laughing and smiling.

"You wimp. Oh well, Gwendal and Günter will approach you if they need you to do something. For now, I need your help on something." Wolfram continued walking as Yuuri stayed still, not moving an inch.

"Well? Are you coming?" Wolfram turned to ask Yuuri.

Yuuri just nodded as he runs a bit to catch up with Wolfram.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked with a curious tone.

"The place where we had our first duel."

"We aren't going to have another duel, are we?!"

"Relax, wimp. The duel won't be with you." Wolfram laughed at Yuuri's nervous face.

"Huh? Then with who?"

"You'll see."

Both of them continued walking as Yuuri grew more curious.

"Stay here." Wolfram told Yuuri to do so as she went somewhere else. "I'll be back with my opponents."

Yuuri just nod and stayed there as he watch Wolfram walk away.

"Wonder what Wolfram is up to now..."

Around five minutes had passed and Wolfram came back with ten soldiers, all blushing, obviously because of Wolfram's beauty.

"Help me see if my skills had become worse." Wolfram said that as she approaches the shocked Yuuri.

"What?!" Yuuri's shocked feelings turned to slight anger.

"Relax, wimp. I won't hurt them. Plus, they could use this as practice too." Wolfram said that and then turned to soldiers.

"I want all of you to attack me at the same time." Wolfram said that as she gets ready with her sword.

Seeing the hesitating soldiers, she rolled her eyes and shouted, "Now!"

The ten soldiers looked at one another and looked as if they had decided what to do since some of them are nodding.

It took them few seconds before they all charged at Wolfram, all at the same time.

Yuuri just stood there, thinking this is not a good idea but interrupting would be a worse idea.

Wolfram narrowed her eyes, and seemed prepared for the ten soldiers who are getting nearer and nearer to her. But Yuuri noticed that she isn't as confident as she usual is when she was a boy.

But, confident or not, Wolfram managed to hit away the soldiers' swords using her own sword, one at the time, while making sure she won't hurt any of them. Wolfram managed to dodge all their attacks quickly and even with elegance. It didn't take Wolfram too long, probably around two minutes, before all the soldiers swords' fall to the ground making lots of noises due to the falling metals.

Some soldiers are on the ground while some are panting while standing. Wolfram dismissed them all as she approaches Yuuri.

"Well? How was I? Did my skills got worse?" Wolfram asks while panting.

"You're great, no doubt about that! But I don't know if it's worse or better. I'm not exactly the right person you should ask." Yuuri gave off a nervous chuckle and he scratches his head.

"Your strength had weakened a bit but it won't affect your sword skills much. Your speed had increased a lot more, which is something useful during duels. I would say you're more likely to improve than become worse if you work hard." Someone suddenly joined in their conversation and both Yuuri and Wolfram looked behind them.

"Conrad!" Yuuri called out, looking glad to see him. "Conrad is definitely the right person to ask, Wolfram!"

Conrad smiled to Yuuri and Wolfram and then look at his little sister and said, "Don't worry about your skills becoming worse because that won't happen." Wolfram's face relaxed when she heard that. "Anyway, if ever you feel your skills got worse, I'll help you with it."

Wolfram looked at Conrad with a little surprised face. Conrad smiled again, making Wolfram seem happy and she said something sincere, "Thank you."

"Now you can relax huh!" Yuuri put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Yeah." Wolfram smiled at Yuuri. "Want to help with another thing, Yuuri?"

Yuuri gulped and asked, "Wh-what?"

"Let me draw you and see if my artistic skills remain as great as ever." Wolfram smiled wider.

"Wh-what?! Is that a need?! I'm sure it remains as... great as ever!" Yuuri obviously showing he doesn't want to be drawn by Wolfram.

"I want to make sure so come on." Wolfram pulls Yuuri's hand while walking towards the Maou's bedroom.

"W-wait! Wolfram! Conrad, do something!" Yuuri called out, while struggling to get away from Wolfram but failed terribly.

"Have fun, Yuuri. I'm sure Wolfram will draw a great portrait of you. I have some things to do so I'll get going now." Conrad said while smiling gently. He waved goodbye while Wolfram managed to pull Yuuri faster.

"Noooooo!"

Despite the Maou's protests, Wolfram managed to make Yuuri sit down nicely for her to draw. Wolfram wore an apron over her uniform as she draw the tired looking Yuuri.

It feels like endless hours of torture for Yuuri until Wolfram is finally done.

"I'm done! Wow, I'm sure glad my artistic skills are still as great as ever!" Wolfram said as she admired her painting with both hands placed on either side of her hips.

Yuuri, looking at how happy Wolfram seem, feel curious on how good the painting is. When Yuuri stood beside Wolfram, who is still happily admiring his painting, he gave a shocked expression.

"How does that look like me?!" Yuuri shouted as he continued looking at the painting that is supposed to be a portrait of himself.

It is like the usual cubism painting Wolfram draws and Yuuri never knows how it resembles himself in any way possible.

"You should know how to appreciate art, Yuuri." Wolfram said as she remove her apron and fix her uniform, while Yuuri is still looking at the painting, trying to see how in the world that painting is a portrait of him.

Yuuri was about to question Wolfram about the painting again when Conrad suddenly go into the room.

"Yuuri and Wolfram, Gwendal call for a meeting. Let's go to his office now." Conrad look slightly worried.

"What is it about?" Yuuri asked, realizing that Conrad looked a little troubled.

"I'm not so sure. But it seems that Gwendal is really troubled." Conrad replied as he opens the door wider. "We better go now to see what's going on."

Yuuri and Wolfram followed Conrad along hallways until they reached Gwendal's office. Inside, besides Gwendal himself, Günter, Lady Cecilie and Anissina is present too, all looking troubled and worried.

"What's wrong, Gwendal?" Yuuri ask as he walked towards Gwendal who is standing in front of his desk.

Gwendal sigh and started explaining the current situation. "A message from a human country called Hansburg just came in to the castle saying that a group of mazoku are causing troubles in their country."

Yuuri started to worry now as he asked, "What kind of troubles?!"

"That group of mazoku created a red light district in that country, involved in child slavery, created troubles around the country and even start hurting humans of that country." Günter explained further.

Now Yuuri looked angry and Gwendal explained more details, "The prostitutes of the red light district they created are all human women, all the children who are made as slaves are also humans and the people they hurt are humans."

Günter then continued, "We did some research on this group of mazoku. This group of mazoku seems to be an organization with approximately 100 people in it. They had just arrived at Hansburg 3 months ago but had caused so much troubles that Hansburg cannot handle them anymore. So they had to directly contact us so we can personally solve these problems."

"But this might be troublesome since Hansburg is not one of our allies." Conrad said, looking more worried than earlier on.

Gwendal sighed and nod, showing that he agrees with what Conrad just said.

Günter sighed and said, "The leader of Hansburg is extremely angry about this. So it's better we personally go and solve these problems."

Murata knocked the door and open it, looking slightly annoyed and said, "I heard about the whole Hansburg problem. This one will be a difficult one, that's for sure." Murata stopped as he stood beside Yuuri and sighed, he continued with a less annoyed face and put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, "Looks like we'll be on another trip to human lands again."

Yuuri gulped and sigh, "Yeah. This is a difficult one. I feel as if we are up against an evil organization."

"I'll join this time." Anissina said as she approaches Yuuri with a smile. "It is also informed that a magical weapon is used by that evil mazoku organization. But it is not confirmed yet. We better go there and see for ourselves. Let's work hard together, Your Majesty."

"Yeah! Glad to have you with us, Anissina!" Yuuri sounds more spirited than earlier on.

"Your Majesty! You won't leave me at the castle this time right?!" Günter ask while crying.

Yuuri gave off a nervous chuckle when Lady Cecilie suddenly place one of her hands on Yuuri's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll stay at the castle and look after things here when you're away. Why don't you bring Günter along? Leave things here to me!"

"I'm sure mother will do a good job taking care of things here in the castle while we're away." Gwendal said as he walks towards the door. "We better prepare then. We will leave for Hansburg tomorrow morning."

It is decided that the ones going tomorrow would be Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina. Yuuri feel more relax with so many capable people going with him on this difficult trip.

Everyone was preparing for tomorrow when Wolfram was alone in one of the hallways, walking somewhere to prepare herself too. She stopped and turned around when she heard Murata called out to her, "Wolfram." Murata caught up with Wolfram who stopped walking. "Ulrike told me that she still can't find any clues regarding the spell and might not be able to give any information or solutions by tomorrow."

Wolfram just stared at Murata and finally said something after a few moments, "I guess I just have to wait until we are back from Hansburg."

Murata smiled as he said, "Use this trip to think about whether you want to reverse the spell or not. Also, tell us immediately if you feel unwell or sense changes so we can help you and inform it to Ulrike too. Make sure you think about this carefully. So take a rest now, tomorrow will be the start of some really difficult days. Goodbye now." Murata started to walk away.

"Yeah... Thank you." Wolfram sounds worried and confused but grateful for the help she is getting. Murata turned back to smile at Wolfram and walked towards another hallway.

"Tomorrow will be a long day..." Wolfram said as she walks down the hallway to look for her fiancée.

Wolfram found Yuuri with Conrad, both on their way to the dining room. Yuuri called out to Wolfram as he saw her, "There you are, Wolfram! Let's have dinner now so we can rest earlier tonight for tomorrow." Then the three of them walked towards the dining room and ate together with the rest who will be going tomorrow and Lady Cecilie.

Everyone was eating when Yuuri suddenly asked Günter about Greta, "So much had happened that I forgot to ask you about something, Günter! Greta is with Gisela now, isn't she? How are they?"

Günter stopped eating for a while and smiled at Yuuri, "They are doing fine, Your Majesty. Don't worry. Gisela even sent a letter few days ago and said they're doing very fine. Gisela is taking Greta around Shin Makoku, teaching various things that are beneficial for her. They are already away for two weeks and perhaps will be back after another few weeks."

Yuuri is relieved to hear that his adopted daughter and Gisela are both doing fine, "Great to hear that!"

"I'm sure Greta will be happy to have a mother!" Lady Cecilie said that as she looked at her daughter who choked on her food when she heard that from her mother. Yuuri blushes a little and didn't know what to say. Lady Cecilie just laughed softly and the topic is dropped.

After dinner, everyone went back to their own rooms and rest for the day. Yuuri was near his bedroom when he realized Wolfram followed him back.

"You're going to sleep in my room again tonight?!" Yuuri asked Wolfram while blushing a little.

"Yes. I am your fiancée." Wolfram said that and went inside the room before Yuuri. Yuuri went inside the room before the door closes. Feeling slightly nervous, he quickly closes the door so Günter won't notice that Wolfram is here again and causes some troubles at night.

After both of them changed into the usual clothes they wear to sleep, Wolfram directly lay down on the bed. Noticing again how that pink nightgown fits Wolfram so well, Yuuri felt awkward and walked quite slowly towards the bed. With awkward movements, he lay down beside the yawning girl who doesn't seem awkward at all.

Realizing that Yuuri's eyes are still wide open, Wolfram suddenly said, "Go to sleep, Yuuri. You need a good and long sleep before tomorrow."

Yuuri jumped a little, feeling surprised and said, "Yeah. Goodnight, Wolfram."

Wolfram yawned again before saying, "Goodnight, Yuuri."

"Hope tomorrow won't be as bad as I think it will…" Those were Yuuri's thoughts before he fall asleep and off to dreamland.

The next morning, after everyone is prepared and had breakfast, they went to board the ship that will take them to Hansburg. During breakfast, Günter was scolding Wolfram for sleeping in the Maou's bedroom again but Wolfram kept on saying she is not wrong since she is Yuuri's fiancée. All Yuuri could do was give off nervous chuckles and watch the both of them argue.

As the ship starts moving with Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina on board, Lady Cecilie waved goodbye at the docks and the others could hear her say, "Don't worry about things at the castle, Your Majesty! Leave everything to me!"

Yuuri waved goodbye and said to Lady Cecilie, "Thank you! Goodbye!"

Another difficult trip to the human lands begins now.

Author's space: That's the end of Chapter 5! School is starting tomorrow so I hope I get to update soon! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. The Storm Organization

Author's space: Hello again, everyone! Thanks for continue reading this story! Here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6: The Storm Organization

"I feel sick…" Wolfram is standing near the edge of the ship, feeling seasick as usual.

Yuuri walked to her and said, "Are you okay? Do you want to rest in the room?"

"No." Wolfram stood straighter now. "I'll be okay soon. Plus, Conrad said we will reach Hansburg soon."

It had been six hours since they left Shin Makoku and they are finally reaching their destination, Hansburg.

"We should be reaching soon, probably after another hour." Conrad said as he approaches Wolfram and Yuuri.

"An hour?!" Wolfram sighed and sat on a nearby chair. "I feel worse now…" Her face became paler.

Yuuri looked at the sick girl and hopes she gets better soon.

Murata, Gwendal, Günter and Anissina are sitting together around a table, drinking coffee and relax while enjoying the sea scenery. It is indeed a good idea to relax before reaching Hansburg since their stay there won't be enjoyable at all and everyone knows that.

An hour had finally passed and Hansburg is already in sight from the ship.

"Finally!" Wolfram stood from her chair and stretched a bit. "If we won't reach soon I'm going to be so sick I won't get to even walk properly."

The rest are preparing their things as the ship gets nearer to the docks in Hansburg.

Yuuri gulped, realizing they are reaching soon and faced Conrad, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Conrad smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, Yuuri. Everything's going to be alright. Everyone here is going to make sure things work out well."

Yuuri feel slightly more relieved to hear that from Conrad but he is obviously still nervous.

The ship stopped at the docks and everyone got off the ship. Same like that time at Qazari, Yuuri is not in his usual disguise when he is in human lands. After all, he is here as the Demon King to solve the problems the mazoku organization is causing for this country he is in now.

"Relax, Your Majesty." Anissina said when she stood beside Yuuri. "I'm sure things here won't be as bad or worse than what you think. Everyone here is going to help you." Anissina smiled and Yuuri smiled back, again feeling more relieved.

Yuuri realized Anissina is carrying one of his bags and tried to get it so he can carry it himself, "Let me carry my own bag, Anissina. You have so many things in your hands, isn't it heavy?"

Anissina looked at her hands and notice that there are indeed a lot of things, three heavy looking bags, which two belonged to herself. But she just smiled and assure Yuuri she is fine, "It's okay, Your Majesty. I'm fine."

Yuuri opened his mouth and wanted to insist on carrying it on his own when Gwendal suddenly walked pass Anissina and get Yuuri's bag and another bag from her hands. Anissina looked down as she was shocked that everything feels much lighter and then realize that she only has one bag in her hand now. She looked up and saw Gwendal helping her take her bags and just walked away without saying anything.

Yuuri and Anissina just stared at the walking Gwendal with surprised faces. Murata chuckled softly at this sight, noticing how Gwendal is so caring towards Anissina. Seeing that Yuuri and Anissina just stood there and do nothing, he walked to them and break the quietness between them, "I think we better go now so we can reach the hotel before it gets dark. Then afterwards, we will visit Hansburg's castle."

Yuuri jumped when Murata suddenly spoke but Anissina just stood there, not moving at all from earlier on's position. That is when Murata realized she is blushing a bit. He smiled wider and tried not to laugh. When Conrad and Günter are done preparing things, everyone, including Anissina, started walking towards the hotel.

Wolfram was walking beside Yuuri with a pale face and Yuuri asked whether she is okay or not. She just sighed and said, "Not really but better than earlier on. I'll be fine soon." She then drank some water and looked better already. Yuuri smiled when he see that she looks less pale now.

They reached the hotel when the sun is setting and they booked four rooms. They placed all their things in one of the rooms since they aren't sure who will sleep with who since things are complicated with Günter and Wolfram arguing.

"You must not sleep with His Majesty!" Günter yelled at Wolfram who looks much better already but annoyed.

"I can and I will!" Wolfram yelled back and the two of them just stared at each other. The others just stared at them as they argued and Murata cleared his throat so the two who are arguing will pay attention to him.

Murata, who realized Günter and Wolfram's attention are on him now, started to talk, "Why don't we go to the castle now? We'll discuss this again when we get back here later."

Günter and Wolfram gave each other another short glare and turned away from each other afterwards, showing that they agree with Murata while Yuuri just stood there and gave off nervous chuckles.

The hotel they stayed isn't too far from the docks, around ten minutes of walking and they reached there. At the same time, the castle is also not too far away from the hotel, though they need around 30 minutes to reach there by walking. Gwendal thinks that they should just walk since they will also get to look at the country's condition clearer this way.

To avoid attention from the humans of the country, everyone is wearing long brown coats with hoodies. Everyone walked to the castle with their faces hidden by the hoodies.

During the walk, Yuuri realized that Hansburg is quite a nice country. The houses are mostly two stories and are also mostly white in colour. The roads are quite clean without trash littered everywhere. Some stalls selling food, fruits and other things could be seen around the place once in a while. It is getting dark so the streets are not so crowded. Only three or four people could be seen once in a while.

Since almost all houses are locked and windows closed, Yuuri assume that most people are inside their homes already. He faced to the others who are all walking behind him and said, "Wow. The people here sure go back home early. The sun had not even set completely yet and the skies aren't all dark yet too."

Gwendal sighed and said, "They are all too scared to stay outside at night." Yuuri is confused now. "Children who are outside their homes at night will most probably be kidnapped by that mazoku organization for child slavery. Women might be captured and forced into prostitution while others might get beaten or harmed. It is dangerous to stay outside at night in Hansburg now."

Hearing that from Gwendal, Yuuri felt so angry at that mazoku organization. He observed his surroundings more and felt sorry for the people living here. His thoughts vanished when Conrad suddenly said something, "We reached the castle already."

Yuuri looked up and saw the big building in front of him. It is not that tall, probably around two times taller than the other two storey houses at town. But it looks so big and nice with all the plants surrounding it. The building is all white and doesn't look too attractive since it looks just like a gigantic box with some windows on it. White brick walls surround the castle and the gate is in front, guarded by six soldiers.

Conrad walked faster until he is standing in front of Yuuri, making sure the king is protected and won't be harmed. Everyone walked towards the gate and the six guards prepared their swords as they see six suspicious looking people approach the castle.

Everyone stopped when Conrad stopped. They are now around 3 meters away from the guards and Conrad started to talk after he removed his hoodie, "We are from Shin Makoku. We are here to meet your leader to talk about the recent issues regarding the mozaku organization that is now here in Hansburg."

"So you're here to talk about the troubles the Storm Organization is causing?" The tallest soldier asked.

"Storm Organization?" Conrad asked. "Is that what they call themselves?"

Another guard answerd, "Yes. They say they named themselves that because they came from the ocean and are here to bring storms. They are indeed some troublesome people that just won't leave no matter how much we did." The guard sounded angry and it made Yuuri nervous.

"We would like to meet your leader to talk about this matter. Can you bring us to him?" Gwendal asked after he walked and stood beside Conrad, who also removed his hoodie.

"Please wait here." The shortest guard said and he went inside the castle. It took him around 5 minutes before he came back and said, "Our leader would like to meet you. Please follow me."

Gwendal and Conrad walked in front while the others are at the back, following the soldier through the hallways. Everyone removed their hoodies as they observe the inside of the castle.

The brown ceilings are high and the walls are white with some pictures hanging. The pictures are probably portraits of previous leaders and everyone looked so fierce. Yuuri gulped and hope the current leader isn't so fierce-looking. They reached two tall brown doors and everyone stopped when the soldier knocked the door.

"Come in." Someone responded from the other side of the door. Yuuri is getting really nervous now as thoughts flow in his head, "Damn! I'm really nervous!"

The soldier opened both doors and walked aside to give way for their visitors. Gwendal and Conrad walked inside and the rest followed too. Yuuri, although nervous, stood beside Conrad and observe what he is seeing. The room isn't that big, probably a bit bigger than Gwendal's office back at the castle at Shin Makoku. At the end of the room is a window where a tall looking man is standing with his back facing the rest of the people inside the room. He is wearing a long sleeves white top and long white pants. His hair is long and it looked almost like Günter's hair from behind, just that this man's hair is pure white just like snow. He slowly turned around to see his visitors.

Yuuri gulped as the man turned and faced them. He is not smiling but definitely doesn't look fierce like the men in the pictures on the hallway. He slowly walked towards them and dismissed the soldier. When the soldier left and closed the door, the man stood about two meters away from Yuuri, staring into his eyes with a face without a smile. Yuuri could feel his heart beat faster and feet tremble as the man looked at him that way.

Suddenly, the man laughed softly, probably laughing at how nervous Yuuri is. He is finally smiling and said, "Relax, Your Majesty. I'm not so mean, you know. I do hope we get to work well together."

He turned to the others and smiled too, looking friendly and good-looking. He seems to be in his thirties.

He looked back at Yuuri and introduced himself, "My name is George Vanguard, leader of Hansburg. It is a pleasure to be able to meet you, King Yuuri." Yuuri is still feeling nervous even though the man in front of him is already showing his friendly side.

Yuuri sounded a bit nervous, "N-nice to meet you too. W-we are here hoping we could help you."

Load Vanguard's smiling face turned into a troubled one. He turned away and started walking towards the window where he stood earlier on and sighed, "I am glad you are here. Things here are out of control and nothing I did made things here better. I sent soldiers to their headquarters only to hear of news about their failure. I no longer want to sacrifice lives of my soldiers but I can't think of anything I can do." Lord Vanguard sounded sad and it made Yuuri feel sorry for him.

The Demon King's earlier nervousness had vanished and was replaced with enthusiasm, "Don't worry, Lord Vanguard! We will help you!"

Lord Vanguard smiled and said, "I never thought I will ever get help from the Demon Kingdom, I'm really glad. Thank you, Your Majesty. You are indeed like what people say, kind and righteous."

Yuuri smiled back and looked happy that the leader of Hansburg is a kind and understanding person. Gwendal took a step forward and said, "Lord Vanguard, we would like you to provide us with as much information as possible about Storm Organization. Since we never really heard of it, we don't know how to start working on this problem."

Lord Vanguard nodded and went to his desk to take some documents and hand them to Gwendal, "These are documents on Storm Organization. Profiles of important members are inside it. Businesses and other things related to them are also listed in here."

Gwendal took the documents from Lord Vanguard and thanked him. Lord Vanguard then continued explaining, "The leader of Storm Organization is a mazoku named Lawrence Vanson. He used to sail around oceans looking for treasures until he came across Hansburg. I'm not really sure why but he decided to use his fortune to start business here and do evil. But whatever his reasons are, what he is doing is causing problems and disturbed peace in Hansburg."

"Lawrence Vanson… I never heard of him." Conrad whispered.

Lord Vanguard continued, "The locations of his businesses, such as the red light district, and some other things related to him are all inside the document. The location of their headquarters is also inside that document. I hope these will help you."

"These information will be of great help to us. Thank you." Gwendal said and he holds onto the document.

Lord Vanguard smiled and led them out of the castle and bid goodbye.

The others are hiding their faces again with their hoodies as they walk around town, going back to the hotel to discuss their next plans.

Back at the hotel room, everyone gathered in one of the four rooms they booked.

Gwendal finished reading the whole document and gave it to Conrad to observe it too.

Yuuri then asked Gwendal, "What are our next plans, Gwendal?"

"I think we should gather more information on what Lawrence Vanson's motives are. Such a criminal won't listen to us if we paid him a direct visit to his headquarters. Plus, all these are too suspicious and going directly to the headquarters will be too dangerous." Gwendal sounds troubled by all these.

Conrad then continued, "It is also informed that a magical weapon is used by Storm Organization, remember? Things are definitely not as simple as it seems."

"We need more information on Lawrence Vanson." Günter said as he took the document from Conrad and read it. "Everything is too suspicious."

"How do we start gathering information then?" Yuuri asked with a troubled face.

"The best place to start is the red light district." Gwendal said then sigh.

"Wh-what's wrong, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked, noticing Gwendal's sudden change in expression. He looked annoyed now than troubled.

"Well…" Conrad said, knowing what is in Gwendal's mind. "The best way to get information from the red light district is definitely by, well… interacting with the women there. I'm sure some of them know a thing or two about Storm Organization or Lawrence Vanson."

"Wh-who is going to do the interacting with the women then?" Yuuri now realized how weird and awkward this whole thing is.

"The best people to do this will probably be Gwendal and Conrad. And maybe Günter, maybe." Wolfram said that and gave Günter a teasing face, probably still annoyed at the earlier argument. Anissina felt something weird in her heart when she heard Wolfram mention Gwendal's name. She seemed troubled but decided to ignore it for now. Murata, as usual, noticed this from Anissina and smiled.

Murata decided to make things less tense and said, "Why don't we let Yuuri go?"

Wolfram directly stood from her chair and yelled, "No way! Yuuri is my fiancée and he is going nowhere near to those women!" She then faced Yuuri with anger in her eyes, "Go anywhere near any of those girls and I will make sure you suffer!" Yuuri gulped and tried to calm her down by nodding.

Gwendal sigh again and turned to Conrad and ask, "Well?"

Conrad just smiled and chuckled a bit, "I guess it's only you and me. Want to join us, Günter?"

"No, thankyou. I am sure just the two of you will be enough." Günter said and he sat down on one of the chairs near him.

Anissina was sitting near where Günter is now but she suddenly stood and approach Gwendal, while the others are busy with their own things and nobody is listening to Gwendal and Anissina.

Anissina cleared her throat and said this to Gwendal with a small blush on her face, not wanting to look at his face, "You better keep this in mind that you're there to gather information and not to flirt with women. Don't end up having fun and forgot your job."

Gwendal just stood there and look at the blushing girl. He actually smiled a bit and Anissina somehow noticed it and blush more. Gwendal then turned around and said, "Don't worry. I know what I should and should not do."

Anissina look at Gwendal as he walk away and prepare himself.

After a few minutes, Gwendal and Conrad are both ready to go out and gather information for their current mission.

"Goodluck and take care! Be back soon!" Yuuri said as Gwendal opened the door.

"Goodluck." Murata said with a smile. "You two need it." He then laughed a bit.

Conrad smiled and nodded, then said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. All of you stay here in the hotel and take care too while we're gone. Bye now." With that, Gwendal and Conrad left and the door is now closed.

"Now that they left, want to eat dinner? They have a restaurant downstairs." Yuuri asked the others. The others in the room looked at Yuuri and nod in agreement.

"Let's hope Gwendal and Conrad will come back safely with enough information." Yuuri said, as he and the others walk from their room to have dinner.

Luck is definitely needed by Yuuri and the others for this mission.

Author's space: This is the end of chapter 6! I hope I get to update chapter 7 soon. Hopefully by next week. Thanks for reading and bye now!


	7. Sneak Attack

Author's space: Hello! Chapter 7 is here, everyone! Thank you for reading until here, really appreciate it! I hope everyone like the story up until now! Please continue reading and anybody is welcome to give suggestions and comments! I really appreciate it! Read on and have a nice day!

Chapter 7: Sneak Attack

Gwendal sigh as he walks beside Conrad, on their way to the red light district.

Conrad smiled and asked his older brother, "What's wrong?"

"Everything about this mission." Gwendal replied, face showing that he is annoyed.

"I understand what you mean. I hope we can go back to Shin Makoku soon. Everything here just seems so suspicious." Conrad sounds serious and worried now.

"I agree. I know things aren't that simple. We need to make sure we won't fall into the enemy's traps, which I am sure there are." Gwendal's earlier annoyed face disappeared and was replaced with a serious one, and a tiny bit of worry could be seen too. He suddenly sigh again, "That is why no matter how I hate what I will do later, I know I should."

Conrad looked at his brother and laugh a bit, "I hope Anissina won't be too upset about this."

Gwendal suddenly stopped walking and Conrad stopped too when he realized his brother had stopped and stood still. Gwendal seem to be in deep thoughts but it didn't take too long before he snap out of his thoughts and continued walking, passing Conrad who is laughing at him again.

His brother cares a lot about Anissina and Conrad knows that very well.

The two walked and it seems they are getting nearer to their destination.

Back at the hotel, the others are having dinner. Everyone just stayed quiet and enjoy their own food they ordered.

Yuuri thought of something and suddenly turned to Wolfram who is beside him, "Hey, Wolfram. If you're a guy now, you should definitely go with Gwendal and Conrad. With your looks, I'm sure the girls will give all the information we need! Don't you think so?"

Wolfram jumped a bit after she heard that and stopped eating. She then turned to Yuuri and gave him a murderous glare, "You want your fiancée to flirt with other girls?! Are you insane?! How could you!" Yuuri gulped nervously and tried to explain himself but Wolfram continued talking, "I'm not as unfaithful as you!"

"Don't be mad! I'm just saying that because it crossed my mind! Of course I won't ask you to do things you don't want!" Yuuri tried his best to explain though he knows Wolfram will still be mad.

The two continued arguing while the others just look at them while eating. Everyone is too tired now to stop any of them.

"I wonder how are Gwendal and Conrad doing now." Anissina suddenly said and it caught Murata's attention.

Murata stopped eating for a while and turned to Anissina and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure they are doing just fine."

"Wonder when they will be back." Günter said, looking slight worried.

"I'm sure they won't be back any time soon. Let's all go to sleep to rest and perhaps they will be back when we wake up." Murata said as he sees that everyone is almost done eating.

After dinner, they all walked to go back to the rooms. On their way there, Günter and Wolfram argued about the room arrangement, again.

"I'm sleeping with Yuuri and I won't change my mind." Wolfram said as she walks beside Yuuri.

Günter was going to argue back but Murata pulled him away and tried to calm him down, "Come on now. Let us go to sleep."

Murata managed to calm Günter down. Günter then stayed in one of the four rooms himself, Murata went to another one, Anissina alone in the third room and Yuuri shared the room with Wolfram.

It is already quite late and everyone is wondering how Gwendal and Conrad are doing.

By the time the others went to bed, Gwendal and Conrad finally reached the red light district and they seem upset. But no matter how much they don't want to do this, they know they just have to.

Gwendal and Conrad decided to split up, Gwendal went to the right side while Conrad to the left.

At the right side of that place, it is full of brothels and women in sexy clothing and heavy makeup. The sight just makes him feel sick but he has to approach someone to accomplish what he came here for.

Gwendal was just walking around when he reach a building different from others. This is taller and seems grander. But it is a brothel since it is full of the same type of women. He stood there and observes it for a while, thinking this might be a good place to start his investigation.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long and light brown hair appeared at the door of that grand building. She seems to be in her thirties and is obviously the head of that place. She wore more clothes than the others, a long, sleeveless and black dress but still uses heavy makeup. She just stood there observing the place in front of her when she suddenly spotted Gwendal.

She is obviously interested in him and it didn't long before she walked and approach Gwendal and talked in a flirty manner, "Oh my, a mazoku right? A handsome one too. What are you doing here? Are you also part of Storm Organization?" Gwendal looked at the woman and thinks she is the right person to get information from.

Gwendal kept his usual serious face and replied, "No. I am not like them." He is not even trying to flirt or make her attracted to him but she already likes Gwendal and even offered to treat him for a drink, "You're an interesting person. Want to have some drinks together?"

Gwendal hesitated for a while but eventually nod in agreement and follow her to the other side of the place, which is where Conrad is supposed to be.

Conrad seemed to have noticed Gwendal is coming to his way and decided to hide behind one of the trees there. Gwendal was able to notice Conrad and both just looked at each other without even trying to talk.

Conrad noticed the woman Gwendal is with and he was able to understand what his older brother is trying to tell him.

The look Gwendal gave Conrad is as if he is saying, "I've found the person who might give us useful information. For now, stay on guard and see if there is anything suspicious going on. Observe this whole place."

Conrad nodded and Gwendal turned away after he saw the nod from his younger brother.

After Gwendal was out of sight, Conrad starts to go around the whole place to see if anything suspicious is going on or not.

Gwendal realized that the left side of this place is full of bars and restaurants. The woman led him to the grandest bar and both of them sat inside a room where a small table and two chairs are placed.

Gwendal feel uncomfortable but he is glad nobody else could hear them since his aim is to ask about Storm Organization. A waiter came in and the woman placed her order. After the waiter came back with the orders, Gwendal is left alone with the woman.

"My name is Alicia Gardamil. How about you?" The woman asked and took a sip of beer she ordered.

"Gwendal," he replied with a serious face as usual. He looked at the glass of beer in front of him but choose not to drink.

"I see," Alicia answered as she looks at Gwendal, as if she is observing him or something, "I have a feeling you're not here to find women. If I'm not mistaken, you must be here because of Storm Organization."

Gwendal just stayed quiet for a while and replied, "Yes. What do you know?" Gwendal feels relieved he doesn't have to flirt before he can get information.

"Well, I'm in charge of managing this red light district here. When the Storm Organization just came to this country, they decided to build this place to earn money. I work for them to earn money, I'm not a part of them so I don't know much." She took another sip from her glass of beer and looked at Gwendal, who still hadn't changed his facial expression.

Seeing that Gwendal isn't replying, Alicia decided to continue talking, "But I do know some information, of course." Gwendal began paying more attention. "I find you handsome and interesting so I'll tell you what I know. I don't like those people from Storm Organization anyway, they are just a bunch of arrogant and disrespectful people."

After finishing her glass of beer, she continued, "I heard that before they came to this country, they were sailing around oceans, trying to find treasures. One day, they did find something really rare deep inside the ocean. Some say it is a magical object but I'm not so sure."

Gwendal asked, "What does it do?"

"From what I heard, that object can give someone luck, wealth and power. But in order to have all three of those, the person who wants to obtain it has to offer sacrifices."

Gwendal's eyes widen a bit and asked, "What kind of sacrfices?"

"Sacrifice rare treasures to obtain luck. Offer pure gold in order to obtain much more money in return. And..." She looked a bit more serious, "Sacrifice lives to gain power."

Gwendal widens his eyes again, realizing things are serious here. Alicia then continued, "But nobody I knew ever saw that object. We don't even know how it looks like."

Gwendal sigh and asked, "Anything else you know? Like what they intend to do?"

"Well, I don't know. But evil things, that's for sure." Gwendal just stayed quiet. Suddenly, a waiter came in and whispered something to Alicia. He left the room afterwards.

Alicia looked angry and stood up, she looked at Gwendal and say, "Some drunkards are causing troubles. I have to go now. Nice to meet you, Gwendal." She smiled even though she looked troubled earlier on. "I hope you could do something to stop Storm Organization from doing evil. I had no choice so I'm working for them. I need the money for my family. I wish you all the best. Goodbye now."

"Thank you." After Gwendal said that, Alicia left the room. Realizing it is better for him to meet up with Conrad now, he left that bar too.

Gwendal met Conrad at the entrance of that bar. Both decided to go back to the hotel now.

"I've obtain some important information. Let's go back and tell the others about it." Gwendal said and they started walking back. "Found anything suspicious?"

"Other than realizing this place is a successful business, nothing else. I must say the owner of this business is..." Conrad is trying to find the right word. "Lucky" He finally said.

Gwendal whispered to himself, "Luck..."

By the time they reached the hotel, it is almost dawn. Conrad went to Murata's room while Gwendal went to Günter's. When the morning came, everyone is glad to see that Gwendal and Conrad are back.

"Glad you guys are back!" Yuuri said while everyone is in his room, after bathing and getting ready. "How was it?"

Gwendal explained everything Alicia told him to everyone and worries could be seen from everyone's faces. Gwendal also told them about the magical object and the sacrifices needed to be made. He also told them that he thinks Lawrence had already made the first sacrifice to gain luck for his business in the red light district.

"What should we do now?" Yuuri asked Gwendal.

"No idea." Gwendal replied.

Murata suggested something, "How about we try sneaking in to their headquarters and try to find this object? Evil people like them won't be scared even if the king and his subjects are here to stop them."

"How are we going to sneak in?" Anissina asked.

"Not all of us should go." Murata replied and thought for a while as he looks at the people inside the room. "I think the best choice is to ask Conrad to disguise as one of the guards and Wolfram as one of the maids. What do you guys think?"

Everyone just nodded in agreement. Murata then continued, "Sneak into their headquarterd and find the location of that object as soon as possible. Get out if you found out about the location of that object or if things are getting dangerous or suspicious." Murata said that to Conrad and Wolfram who nodded later on.

Anissina left to try find out what uniform the guards and maids wear in their headquarters and went to find similar ones. She came back about an hour afterwards and both Conrad and Wolfram changed into their disguise. Murata told them to use fake names if asked.

"Take care, everyone!" Yuuri called out in the entrance of the hotel.

Conrad and Wolfram are using the long coat everyone used when they just reached the country. Both of them reached the headquarters of Storm Organization. It is a big and tall building on a small hill. The white building is the only place on that hill. It is taller but smaller than the castle of Hansburg. The two of them decided to go separate ways and meet up after an hour at this place. Conrad and Wolfram removed their coats as they observe the place to search for a place to sneak in.

Conrad pointed to a window at the first floor of the building, located on the side of the building and there are no guards. Conrad and Wolfram successfully sneaked in through that window.

After wishing each other good luck and remind each other to take care, they went separate ways. Conrad went to the right side while Wolfram went to the left. After going into the headquarters, both Conrad and Wolfram realize how grand it is inside, full of expensive looking furniture.

Wolfram was able to find a bucket and towel on one of the corners. She took it and walked while looking down, hoping she wouldn't catch anybody's attention. So far, Wolfram had only walked pass three maids who don't seem to realize she isn't usually here. Wolfram sigh in relief and she suddenly reached a place with a tall and brown door.

Realizing nobody is around, she went into that room, only to find shelves all over the place. It doesn't look like a library or an office. The shelves are full of weird looking objects and really old looking antiques. Some books could be seen on some shelves.

Wolfram went to the tallest and biggest shelf at the end of the room. She found a label covered in dust so she rubs them off. The word 'Treasure' could be seen on the label.

"These must be Lawrence's treasures." Wolfram thought to herself. Some looks like treasure boxes, some are rare animal's head while some are just too weird for Wolfram to identify.

It took Wolfram nearly 15 minutes to look at every place in that room before she was sure what she was looking for is not here.

"Should have known something as valuable as that won't be placed at a place like this. Smells bad, dark and full of dust."

Wolfram was about to leave that room when he suddenly stepped on something that looks like a map. She picked it up and observes it for a while.

"Looks like a map of this headquarter." Wolfram thought. The map is really detailed and she knows it will be really useful. She quickly folds the map to make sure it fits into the pocket of her dress.

She quickly got out and saw two guards coming her way. She quickly goes back into the room and goes out again when she feels the guards are no longer there.

She was relieved she was right and quickly went to another hallway. She will look down while holding her bucket and towel if someone walks pass her. She searched five more rooms but those we just rooms of the guards or maids. Wolfram then realized one hour had passed so she quickly got out from one of the windows after putting down the bucket and towel on the floor.

She went to the place she was supposed to meet up with Conrad. She put on the coat she and Conrad left on that place and waited. Wolfram waited for around two minutes before Conrad came back.

"Glad you're safe." Conrad said as he picked up his own coat and put it on. "I think I have an idea where that object is. There is this room that is heavily guarded."

The two of them started walking back to the hotel. Wolfram then told Conrad about the map she found, "I found a detailed map of the headquarters."

Conrad smiled and said, "We better go back to the others and tell them about these."

When Wolfram and Conrad reached the hotel, everyone was gathered inside Yuuri's room. Everyone looks glad to see both of them safe.

Wolfram showed everyone the map while Conrad told them about the possible location of the magical object. Everyone is happy to see the mission is going smoothly so far.

"Well then, looks like we should pay a visit to Lawrence tomorrow." Murata said as he put both hands on either side of his hips.

"Through the front door or through the window at the side?" Yuuri asked making Murata laugh.

Murata looked confident and smiled widely, "I have a plan."

Author's space: What could Murata's plan be? Stay tune for chapter 8! I hope I get to update soon. School is starting to get busy so I really hope I get to find time to write the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Bye now!


	8. The Plan

Author's space: Hello again, readers! This week had been really busy and I think the following weeks will be busy too. Tests and homework are piling up and I'm trying hard to find the time to update. But don't worry because I will always try to write and update every time I'm free. Thank you everyone for continuing reading my story, I really appreciate it!

To padapolous: Thank you for the continuous support! I'm glad you got to find time to read my fanfic! Good luck with your work and I really appreciate your support! Thanks again!

To Belldandy55555: I read your review and had more ideas on how to write my further chapters. I agree with you. Thank you for that and your support!

To mai-chan: Hiii, I'm alive! I only found time to finish this chapter today, had been busy. Thank you for reading! Here is chapter 8 for you and everyone who reads my story!

To all readers and reviewers: Thank you for reading my story and reviewed them too, I really appreciate it! I will continue writing and updating as fast as I can! Thanks again, everybody!

Chapter 8: The Plan

"What do you have in mind, Murata?" Yuuri asked, since everybody knows how dangerous it is to disguise themselves for a long time. If ever they will be found out, it will be a dead end. Evil people like Lawrence won't show mercy, that's for sure.

"Well, the soft way won't work on that organization so we shouldn't bother to try." Günter nodded showing that he agrees with what Murata just said. Murata smiled and continued, "So I suggest we barge into their headquarters and fight."

All eyes seem to widen after hearing that from Murata, especially Yuuri's.

"What do you mean barge in and fight?!" Yuuri shouted, sounding surprised at the plan Murata thought of since he is obviously expecting something else.

"We barge in and fight anybody who are in our way and get to the magical object. Also, we should arrest Lawrence for his wrong-doings and punish him accordingly. A good plan, isn't it?" Murata sounds so confident and happy with his own plan that nobody knows how to say how dangerous and reckless that plan is!

Seeing that everyone else in the room is still in shock, Murata continued, "I know. I know. Everything sounds so dangerous and reckless." Everyone look at Murata with shock expressions then he continued again, "Okay, it is dangerous and reckless, no doubt about that. But I think this is the best option. Kind words and soft actions won't work and these might actually get us into trouble. So it is better for us to barge in and fight since I'm sure we are capable enough to fight their army. Just think about it, everyone."

Everyone seems to be in deep thoughts but they are no longer surprised at Murata's plan, seeing that this plan is actually reasonable and the chances for it to succeed is much higher than other possible plans they could think of.

"Well, can we at least try to talk over it nicely with them?" Yuuri asked.

"You can try. But I really don't recommend it." Murata replied and Yuuri go into deep thoughts, thinking that he might actually try to talk with them and he really hoped it will work. Though everyone and himself know it will fail terribly.

"When will we go?" Conrad asked Murata, feeling ready to fight the enemy.

"Tomorrow. Today, all of us will rest and prepare for tomorrow. All of us will go and everyone will be given a mission they should accomplish." Murata stopped talking for a while as he thinks. After a while, Murata's face is full of confidence again and he continued talking, "Conrad and Günter will be in charge of finding Lawrence and arrest him. Gwendal, Anissina and I will go look for the magical object. We will try to find it with Conrad's description of the place. Yuuri and Wolfram, both of you are in charge of freeing the children Lawrence caught for child slavery."

Yuuri widen his eyes and said, "Right, we should do that! But where are the children?"

"I and Anissina did a little research a while ago. Turns out, the children are all in this mine somewhere near their headquarters. These children are used to mine gold from that mine. The mine is too small for adults to fit in, so only children are able to go in." Murata explained, making Yuuri's eyes filled with rage.

"We'll definitely save them! Right, Wolfram?!" Yuuri said that as he faced Wolfram and saw her nod with her eyes filled with readiness for a fight against the evil organization.

"Alright then! Make sure all of you will have a good rest tonight! Tomorrow will be a long day! Meet up here at Yuuri's room at dawn! Goodnight now!" Murata said as he started to go back to his room.

Everyone else soon left to go to their own respective rooms and prepared themselves for the battle tomorrow. Dawn seemed to have came much earlier than Yuuri expected and he wasn't even prepared when he realized Conrad and Gwendal are already in his room, all prepared for the battle.

Yuuri realized that Gwendal is frowning more than usual. Wondering why Gwendal is behaving that way, he looked around and found what made him upset.

Wolfram is hugging Yuuri while sleeping in her pink nightgown, putting her head on his chest as she sleeps soundly. Yuuri tried to explain but end up waking Wolfram up. Gwendal just continue frowning while Conrad laughed a bit.

Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Yuuri just got out from the bed and get ready as fast as he can, while Wolfram just acted normally and went to prepare herself too after greeting her two older brothers.

Everyone managed to get ready and meet up at Yuuri's room before the skies light up. Everyone wore their coats again like the time when they just reached Hansburg and left the hotel.

Everyone reached the headquarters and decided not to attract too much attention. Everyone stayed at a place far enough not to get caught but near enough for them to see the situation outside of the headquarters. All of them removed their coats, showing that they are all in their usual uniforms. Looking at how ready and prepared everyone is, Yuuri felt confident about this mission.

The sun is rising and the skies are getting brighter. Murata thinks now is the best time to barge in. Anissina explain to Yuuri and Wolfram the location of the mine where the children are and told them the security there aren't that tight since most parents don't dare to oppose the Storm Organization and go there to bring back their children. Yuuri and Wolfram nodded, showing that they understood clearly the instructions Anissina told them.

"Be careful, you two. Wolfram, take care of Yuuri." Conrad said to his little sister while he put one hand on her shoulder. Wolfram nodded, showing confidence that she can accomplish this mission well while protecting the Demon King.

"All of you take care too!" Yuuri said as he is preparing to leave with Wolfram. Everyone nodded and smiled as they see Yuuri and Wolfram leave.

Murata caught up with Yuuri and Wolfram and said, "I almost forgot something important." Yuuri and Wolfram stopped walking to face Murata. "After you free the children and we are not yet done with things here, come back here and wait for us. You two will only go into the headquarters if you see that the situation is safe. We will go to you two if we are done with everything here and you two are not back yet."

Yuuri and Wolfram nodded and Murata then said, "Take care and good luck!"

Yuuri said the same thing to everyone else and left with others just stood there for a while as they observe the place. Conrad then told Murata, Gwendal and Anissina the possible location of the magical object again with the help of the map Wolfram got. When the sun seems as if it will light up the whole sky soon, Murata said it is time for them to take action, "Let's go now. Conrad and Günter, you two open a path for us to go in. There are only four guards by the front door now. Find Lawrence and arrest him. Take care and good luck. Failure is not an option."

Conrad and Günter nodded, showing that they know how important this mission is and cannot fail. The two of them walked to the guards while the other three stood behind them, ready to run into the headquarters when a path is made.

The guards prepared their weapons when they saw them approaching the headquarters. Knowing they aren't from Storm Organization, they assume that they are all enemies and charged at Conrad and Günter.

It didn't even take 1 minute before the four guards all fell to the ground and fainted. Conrad and Günter were too fast that the other three didn't really get to see clearly how they knocked the guards to the ground. Not even a single sound was made, making it a safe entry into the headquarters since they won't be welcomed with an army of soldiers.

Conrad opened the front gate and found that the place is quieter than he thinks. Everyone split up into their own groups to start their mission.

Conrad and Günter decided to walk down the middle hallway. All they see so far are expensive looking paintings and no sign of doors at all. Suddenly, they reached a place with a lot of guards, probably ten of them. All of them are guarding a room with a big and brown door. All eyes of the guards are on the two people who they know are not part of their organization.

"Looks like it's time for some sword fighting."Günter told Conrad. Conrad just smiled and both prepared themselves, looking very confident. But it is a fact that the guards are not their match and all of them fell to the ground with injuries that made them unable to move within few minutes.

Conrad and Günter put back their swords and faced the big, tall and brown door. Then Günter said after a sigh, "I hope what we are looking for is right behind this door."

Conrad just continue staring at the door and was about to open it when an army of soldiers suddenly come charging towards their direction. Decided to open that door after dealing with this first, both of them prepared their swords, ready to fight.

"Let's see how fast we can bring all of them down." Conrad said with a smile and Günter smiled back with a nod.

The sounds of metals clashing could be heard clearly, even at where Murata, Gwendal and Anissina are. Realizing a battle had started and things are getting dangerous, the three of them decided to go faster and find the magical object as soon as possible.

Realizing they had reached their destination, Murata observed and say, "This is the place where Conrad said, right? But I'm sure he said it is heavily guarded. Wonder where all the guards are."

"Let's go in fast before anybody comes. Perhaps all guards went to Conrad and Günter." Gwendal said as he approaches the door. He was about to open the door when the thing that happened to Conrad happened to Gwendal too. An army of soldiers are charging towards the three of them in a fast speed and everyone could see they won't show mercy. Gwendal prepared his sword and stood in front of Murata and Anissina.

"Looks like things really are as difficult as I thought." Murata said as he adjusts his spectacles. "Let's make sure we don't injure ourselves too much, this is not the final battle. Remember that."

Gwendal and Anissina nodded and all three of them seem ready to fight the charging soldiers. It didn't take long before sounds of clashing metals could be heard from the side where Murata, Gwendal and Anissina are. Conrad and Günter heard it and fasten their speed.

Everyone knows that things will get more difficult as they stay inside the headquarters longer. Storm Organization is getting more and more reinforcement and they don't have time to waste. Everybody has a feeling that Lawrence is up to something right now and they have to stop him, fast.

As the battle goes on inside the headquarters, Yuuri and Wolfram managed to find the mine where the children are supposed to be. It's a mine located at the foot of the hill and is surrounded by trees. Seeing that there are only two guards in front of the mine, Wolfram took out her sword and decided to charge towards the entrance of the mine.

"Be careful, Wolfram!" Yuuri knows the two guards are no match for Wolfram but he still hopes she will be safe and sound.

Wolfram just nodded with a smile and run towards the two guards who are surprised with the sudden attack. It just took Wolfram less than a minute before the two guards fell to the floor and fainted. Yuuri then ran to Wolfram and both stood in front of the entrance to the mine, which is indeed too small for the two of them to fit in.

"Hello! Can you children hear me?" Yuuri shouted, hoping to hear some response. "We are not the bad people from Storm Organization so don't worry! We won't hurt you, I promise!"

Yuuri and Wolfram was relieved to hear some response afterwards. A kid, who is probably a boy judging from the voice, replied, "Are you here to save us?"

"Yes! We came here to save all of you! Please come out!" Yuuri shouted.

"Okay." The little kid said and more voices could be heard. The words aren't clear but Yuuri and Wolfram know that the little kid who responded earlier on is telling the others about going out, saying that it is safe and there are people who came to save them.

Yuuri smiled as he and Wolfram paid full attention to the entrance of the mine, not noticing the sudden attack from one of the two guards who fainted. It seems like the other is still unconscious while this one had already gained his consciousness.

When Wolfram realized the guard is aiming his sword at Yuuri, she knows it is too late for her to shield the attack with her sword. She quickly jumped in front of Yuuri to shield him with her arms stretched open. She closed her eyes while expecting pain to flow through her whole body in an instance but what she heard was the sound of a fallen body. Surprised at what she heard and what she expected didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see that nobody is in front of her and the guard had fallen to the ground, who probably fainted again.

Wolfram then turned to the left because she felt the presence of someone. She widen her beautiful eyes a bit at what she saw as she drop her arms to either side of her body. Yuuri too was surprised and his eyes had widened a bit too.

But a smile was soon seen on Yuuri's face and he greeted the man who suddenly came to their rescue, "Jozak!"

"Hello, Your Majesty! And hello there, Princess Wolfram!" Wolfram frowned a bit when she heard Jozak said that but decided to ignore it for now.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuuri asked, excited to meet Jozak after quite a long time. "Long time no see!"

"I was told by Lady Cecilie that you guys are here on a mission. She told me to come help you guys. Glad I came just in time to save you two, I happen to pass by here to look for you all!" Jozak smiled widely and it made Yuuri smile too. "And I heard from Lady Cecilie about Princess too."

"Stop calling me that!" Wolfram yelled and frowned again.

Jozak just laughed and walk to the entrance of the mine. He then called out to the children inside, "Hey, children! You can all come out now. It's safe here so don't worry. We are all here to save you. We are not the bad guys from Storm Organization."

Soon, children could be seen coming out and the three of them are relieved all of them are safe, though all of them are covered with dust and some have little scratches.

"Thank you." A little boy with light brown hair said that as he approached the three of them. Recognizing his voice, Yuuri knows he is the boy who responded him earlier on. He seems to be 7 years old and is covered in dust. But he looks really cute while smiling, showing that he is really grateful for the help he is getting.

Yuuri bended his knees so his eye level is the same as the little boy and put both his hands on the shoulders of the boy, "You're welcome. You're free now." Yuuri smiled and a smile was returned from the little boy. He then left to join the rest of the children who formed a line made by Jozak.

After making sure no more children are inside the mine already, Jozak began leading the children back to town. Yuuri and Wolfram followed too and it took them around 30 minutes before they reached the town. Turns out Jozak came to Hansburg with ten soldiers from Shin Makoku. The ten soldiers were waiting at town and greet Yuuri, Wolfram and Jozak when they saw them.

It didn't take long before the citizens of Hansburg saw the children and the place became full of surprised voices. Everyone is really happy to see the children who got back their freedom and are all safe and sound.

Parents soon reunited with their children again, including the little boy who talked to Yuuri a while ago. Yuuri is also glad all children are back to their parents again and nobody is left behind. All the parents and even some other citizens approached Yuuri, Wolfram and Jozak and thanked them for their good deed. Everyone is really grateful and happiness could be seen from all of them. It seems like all children are back and nobody is missing and that fact just made Yuuri smile more.

Yuuri told them they are all very welcome and said he is glad to help. He then turned to Wolfram and Jozak and said, "We should hurry back to the headquarters to meet up with the others."

"Yeah, we should. Let's go." Jozak said with a serious face and the three soon left to the headquarters after Jozak instruct the ten guards to stay and protect the citizens. Yuuri bid goodbye to the citizens and soon left with Wolfram and Jozak.

The three of them were glad they get to reach the headquarters in less than 30 minutes. They directly went into the headquarters, seeing that no guards are at the front door and it is safe.

The three of them stopped for a while, not knowing where to go. But sounds of metals clashing at one another were soon heard and they all followed that sound. They were glad they found the others in front of the door Conrad described, which he believe is the door to the magical object. Fainted soldiers of Storm Organization could be seen lying down on the floor while Conrad finishes off the last soldier who also fainted and joined the others on the floor. It could be seen that everybody had fought hard and their uniforms are a bit dusty after quite a long fight.

"I'm glad all of you are safe!" Yuuri said. Seeing that Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Günter and Anissina are all safe and sound though they seem a bit tired.

"Glad you guys are safe too!" Murata said and saw Jozak, "Hi there, Jozak! I assume Lady Cecilie sent you here to help us. Glad to have you here!"

Jozak smiled and greeted everyone and said, "Yes. Lady Cecilie informed me about the mission so I came here directly. All the children are saved from the mine and had returned to their own parents."

"Great!" Murata seems happy but a more serious face was soon seen, "Conrad and Günter couldn't find Lawrence inside his office, bedroom and everywhere else in this headquarters. They even forced guards and maids to say the whereabouts of Lawrence but the maids really had no idea while the guards continued having their mouths shut. So we had no choice but knock down the guards. But of course we let the maids off, they are innocent afterall. We know they aren't part of the Storm Organization. We then believe he is behind this door."

Yuuri, Wolfram and Jozak look at the door and seemed a bit worried now.

Murata then continued talking, "Armies of soldiers had been attacking us and we didn't get the chance to open the door. So now I guess it's time to go in there and see what's waiting for us behind that door."

Yuuri gulped and everyone prepared themselves for possible attacks. Murata then start opening the door, seeing that everyone is ready.

"Here it goes." Murata said as he suddenly open the door so wide that everything inside could be seen by everyone there.

What everyone saw had made their eyes wide open in shock.

"What is going on in here?" Yuuri said, with a surprised face and slight anger.

Looks like the final battle is here and everyone is ready to fight for justice.

Author's space: What could be behind that door? Please wait for the next chapter! I really hope I get to find time to write and update! Thank you for reading my story and have a great day, everyone!


	9. The Final Battle

Author's Space: Hello there, everyone! Fortunately, I don't have any homework or test tomorrow so I have time to write chapter 9! I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you for continuing reading my fanfic!

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Everyone was shocked at what they see inside that room. The walls and floor are black and the room is mostly blank spaces. The only thing that is inside that room is a glowing white pearl on top of a black table placed in the middle of the room. The only object lighting up the room is that pearl since there are no windows at all.

Beside the pearl stood a tall man who had his brown hair tied to a ponytail. His back is facing Yuuri and the others so nobody can identify who that person is. But everyone can clearly see the woman who is tied on a chair beside him.

That woman is wearing a long black dress that almost looked like the dress Lady Cecilie usually wears. Bruises could clearly be seen from both arms of that woman and even some on her face. She can't even open her eyes properly. She had obviously been beaten up really badly.

It took Gwendal a few more seconds before he recognize the bruised woman, "Alicia!"

Hearing that name from Gwendal, the rest of them know who that person is since Gwendal had mentioned about her after she told him the information.

The man who stood beside Alicia slowly turned to Yuuri and the others after knowing that one of the intruders recognize Alicia.

Yuuri gulped when he saw that man's face. Not a single kindness could be seen from that man. All everyone could see from his face is seriousness and evilness. He slowly walked towards Yuuri and the rest with a frown, obviously not happy with having intruders in his territory, "Even though you may be the Demon King, intruding into other people's territory is still a crime, isn't it?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say at first but anger assists him in speaking, "We are here to stop you from doing evil things! What have you done to that woman?!" Yuuri's expression changed and he looks very mad but that man just stayed emotionless.

"Are you Lawrence Vanson?" Murata asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I am." Lawrence's voice just shows how much he isn't afraid at all even with the presence of the Demon King.

"What have you done to her?" Gwendal asked, feeling the urge to just kill that man.

"Well, I'm going to offer her as a sacrifice to the magic pearl." Lawrence answered as he pointed to the magic pearl behind him, talking as if it isn't a bad thing to do. "Afterwards, I can become powerful and do more things I wish to."

Yuuri's eyes are filled with rage and he almost screamed when he asked, "What do you plan to do?!"

"I don't really know yet. Perhaps I will start by taking over this country. It would be fun to turn this place into a money-making country for me." Lawrence sounded as if what he is doing won't hurt people and it just makes Yuuri and the others angrier.

Suddenly, another army of soldiers appear behind them through the door. It didn't even take another second before the soldiers all charged at the intruders of their headquarters. Conrad quickly stood in front of Yuuri and protected him from a soldier who charged at the Demon King.

Everyone, except Yuuri, fought the soldiers who seem to always increase in number. Yuuri then notice that Lawrence is doing something with the magic pearl and Alicia seems to be in pain. He ran towards him and shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"Starting the ceremony to offer this woman as the sacrifice," his cold and emotionless face just makes Yuuri's blood boil. "I don't want to waste more time."

"How could you do such a thing?! You are sacrificing lives to fulfill your personal wants!" Yuuri just don't understand how could a person do such an evil thing without feeling slightly guilty at all.

"It's just a worthless life anyway, not something I think deserves people's sympathy."

What Lawrence just said had just gone overboard and Yuuri's anger had reached its limit too.

"You'll pay for what you just say." Yuuri whispered and suddenly, the whole room became so bright that nobody could see what's going on.

When the bright light seems to be slowly fading away, everyone could see Yuuri in his other form. His hair had grown longer and his face had become fierce and filled with rage. His whole body seems to be giving off his own light as he slowly walks towards Lawrence, who now has his eyes wide open in shock.

"You're just a selfish and evil man who only cares about yourself and nobody else. Your life is the one that doesn't deserve people's sympathy! You shall be punished accordingly!"

Everyone there just froze as they saw Yuuri summoning water dragons that attacked Lawrence. Lawrence was wrapped and brought above the floor and he is struggling to be freed, "Let me go this instant!"

Yuuri has no intention to let him go, seeing that he don't seem guilty at all. The water dragons then tighten their wrap and it made Lawrence scream in pain.

Murata then tried to stop Yuuri, "Yuuri, stop this now! Let him go and we will punish him accordingly! You don't have to do this." Murata feels that there's no need for Yuuri to dirty his hands because of this heartless man.

"This man does not deserve mercy. He deserves what he is getting now." Yuuri said as he looks at Lawrence who is now in pain.

"I know he deserves this but you don't have to personally kill him. There's just no need for you to do this. He'll be punished, that's for sure." Murata tried to reason with Yuuri who is now filled with anger and the urge to punish Lawrence.

Yuuri just continued staring at Lawrence and seems to be in deep thoughts. The light coming from him suddenly seems to be slowly fading away as he said, "Very well then. I believe this man will be punished accordingly later…" Then Yuuri suddenly go back to his other form and fainted.

Conrad and Wolfram ran to the fainted Yuuri and see whether he is fine or not. Gwendal and Günter went to Lawrence and arrested him. Some of the soldiers had run away while some others are finished off by Jozak.

Anissina went to Alicia and help her untie the ropes, "Are you okay, Alicia?"

Alicia coughed a bit and seems to be in a bad shape. But at least she is still conscious and was able to talk, "I'm fine. Thank you." Alicia was even able to smile a bit and it made Anissina feel relieved.

Gwendal and Jozak made sure Lawrence won't escape from their cluthes while Anissina help Alicia walk and stay balanced. Everyone reached the town where Lawrence was kept watch by the ten soldiers from Shin Makoku and Jozak too.

Yuuri was brought back to the hotel room to rest. Murata thinks it is better if they bring Lawrence back to Shin Makoku first and they will go back when Yuuri already wake up.

Günter, Jozak and the ten soldiers went back to Shin Makoku first together with Lawrence while the rest stayed at Hansburg and waited for Yuuri to wake up. When Yuuri was unconscious, Gwendal and Anissina went to the castle of Hansburg to pay a visit to George Vanguard, leader of Hansburg.

Gwendal and Anissina told Lord Vanguard about the whole thing and the leader of Hansburg seems glad to know that Lawrence had been arrested. Gwendal told Lord Vanguard that Yuuri is still unconscious and the others are looking after him so they can't come visit. Lord Vanguard is a reasonable and understanding person and he said that he understands and don't mind at all.

Gwendal also told Lord Vanguard that they found out that Lawrence had been doing all these out of greed. Being born in a poor family, life had always been tough for him. He had always been a weak person who constantly gets bullied, making his life more miserable. He set sail in search of treasures that could change his life and came across the magical pearl that made him the man he is now. Greed had taken over him and made him into an evil man that cannot be forgiven.

Anissina also said that the magical pearl had been destroyed by Murata and Conrad so that nobody will end up doing what Lawrence did. Lord Vanguard is glad to hear that the magical pearl had vanished forever.

He was full of smiles when he said, "I'm so grateful for the help I got from the Demon Kingdom. Now that Storm Organization had been disbanded, I can finally bring peace to this country. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome, Lord Vanguard, and I hope we get to work well together in the future." Gwendal said as he and Anissina stood up from their seats and bid goodbye to the now no longer troubled leader of Hansburg.

When Gwendal and Anissina was on their way back to the hotel, Gwendal asked about Alicia, "How is Alicia?"

"She's fine. I brought her back to her family. She told me that she just feels weak but all of her bruises are healing quite well and they don't hurt much anymore." Anissina then looked at Gwendal who isn't looking at her way. "Alicia is a pretty woman, isn't she?"

Gwendal stayed emotionless and didn't even look at Anissina in the eyes. Gwendal knows that it is best to keep quiet at a time like this.

Anissina frowned a bit when she realized Gwendal is not responding to her question. She was about to ask him again when she realized they had already reached the hotel. Murata is on the first floor of the hotel and when Gwendal and Anissina approached him, he said, "There you are! Yuuri woke up already and we will be leaving Hansburg after two more hours."

Gwendal just nodded and suddenly, Yuuri and the rest came down to the first floor. Seeing that Yuuri is looking fine and healthy, everyone feels relieved. Yuuri approached Gwendal and Anissina and asked, "Gwendal, Anissina, I heard the two of you had went to visit Lord Vanguard. But I would like to visit him to bid goodbye."

Conrad then approached Gwendal and asked, "The ship will be leaving in two hours so I guess we have time to go back to the castle."

When they reached the castle, Lord Vanguard seems glad to be able to meet Yuuri before they go back to Shin Makoku. Lord Vanguard thanked Yuuri and the others for their good deed and told them that he hopes to be able to work well together and Yuuri feels the same too.

After bidding goodbye, everyone went back to the hotel and pack all their things. Two hours passed very fast and everyone had to leave Hansburg already. All their things are brought inside the ship and everyone sat around the deck of the ship.

Yuuri stretched as he breathes in fresh air, relieved that the mission is finally done and the bad guy had been arrested. He knows that punishment will be given to Lawrence accordingly and he is sure things will go smoothly with Günter around to help. Peace had returned to Hansburg and he is glad to see Lord Vanguard smiling without troubles in his heart. But as usual, he can't recall anything during the time he transformed into his other form no matter how hard Wolfram tried to remind him.

Everyone is just relaxing after a tiring mission when Yuuri suddenly thought of something.

"Oh, I thought of something!" Yuuri had caught everybody's attention. "Murata, is it possible for all of us to go to Earth together?"

Murata seems a bit surprised at that question Yuuri just asked but answered anyway, "Well, I guess it is possible with the help of Ulrike. Why did you ask that?"

Yuuri just smiled widely as he explained himself, "Well, I think that we should all go to Earth for a holiday! These few days had been tiring and stressful for everyone. Wouldn't a holiday on Earth be a great idea?!" Yuuri sounded excited just thinking about it.

Conrad smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea." Everyone needs a holiday once a while and Earth seems to be a good destination for them.

Seeing that everybody seems to agree to this idea, Yuuri grown more excited and said,"Great! My parents would be happy to see everyone!"

"How about Shori?" Murata asked in a teasing voice, expecting Yuuri's older brother to be cold towards everyone.

"Well, that's something I don't know what to say about." Yuuri said as he imagines his brother's cold and unfriendly face.

But those thoughts were quickly replaced by excited thoughts about the holiday as the ship continued sailing through the oceans towards the Demon Kingdom.

"I can't wait to take a trip to Earth with you guys!" Yuuri said, sounding excited and happy. Smiles could be seen from everyone else on the ship's deck.

Let's just hope the holiday to Earth would really be a peaceful and fun time for everyone.

Author's Space: What will happen when everyone took a trip to Earth? Please wait for Chapter 10 and thanks again for reading! Kindly review too so I know what you think about this fanfic! I hope I get to write and update soon! Bye now!


	10. A Trip to Earth!

Author's Space: Hi there, everybody! I hope there are still people supporting this story since I myself really enjoyed writing it. It's my pleasure to write fanfics people will enjoy reading! How this story will end up being like is still a mystery to me but I really hope everyone will continue reading it! Of course I would be really happy if you think this fanfic is nice! I accept suggestions from you since I really want to improve myself. After all, I'm still a beginner in writing fanfics and I need some guidance from my dearest readers! Thank you for reading and here is chapter 10 for everyone!

A Note to Readers: In this fanfic, nobody had ever been to Earth except for Yuuri, Murata and Conrad. Yuuri's whole family knew about Yuuri being the Demon King on Shin Makoku already but they never met anybody except Yuuri, Murata and Conrad. Just want to say these so nobody will get confused. Please continue reading now! I hope you all will like it!

Chapter 10: A Trip to Earth!

The sun is beginning to rise when Yuuri and the others reached Shin Makoku. Yuuri and Wolfram seem to be still sleepy and can't even open their eyes properly. Guards from the castle are already at the docks when they reached there and help get their things from the ship to be brought back to the castle.

Everyone rides their own horses except for Yuuri who sat with Wolfram.

"Why can't I ride on my own?" Yuuri asked, still sounding sleepy and tired.

"You can't even sit properly, let alone ride a horse on your own! You're such a wimp." Wolfram replied, showing that she is now wide awake and no longer feeling sleepy.

"Hey!" Now Yuuri sounds wide awake already. "Don't call me a wimp!"

Wolfram just ignored the annoyed sounding Yuuri and continue riding towards the castle.

Yuuri looks around the town and realizes that not many people are outside their homes at this time of the day. People that had left their houses are mostly people who are preparing their stalls, which mostly sell vegetables, meat, milk and other daily needs of the people.

Everyone greets Yuuri when he passes them and Yuuri would give them a warm and friendly smile and said nice words such as, "Have a nice day!"

The Demon King has always been friendly, making people like him even more each time they see him.

Little did Yuuri know that they are reaching the castle already. He looks surprise to see the castle in his sights so soon, "Wow, we reached the castle earlier than I thought."

"Wimp." Wolfram just annoyed Yuuri more but Yuuri is too tired to fight back now.

Everyone gets down from their horses and they could see Günter and Jozak waiting for them at the main door.

"Your Majesty! I'm so glad to see you come back safe and sound!" Günter said as he approaches Yuuri with his teary eyes.

Yuuri just gave off nervous chuckles as he tried to reply the teary eyed Günter, "Hi there, Günter. I'm glad to see you safe and sound too." Günter has always been like this but Yuuri still feels slightly uncomfortable sometimes.

Yuuri then suddenly thought of something and asked both Günter and Jozak, "Where is Lawrence now? What are we going to do to him?"

Conrad steps forwards and stands beside Yuuri and said, "Why don't you go take a few more hours of sleep before we discuss about that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Lawrence is locked up and guarded by soldiers so don't worry about it! Go take a rest first." Jozak sounds confident that nothing will go wrong and it makes Yuuri feels relieved.

"I'll go back and sleep for a while then." Yuuri then left everyone else and go back to his bedroom.

Only Yuuri decided to take a sleep before dealing with Lawrence while the others go to do their own stuffs. Three hours passed and Yuuri go to Gwendal's office to meet up with the others that went to Hansburg too.

Seeing that Yuuri is here already, Gwendal directly cut to the chase, "We think it is best to have Lawrence jailed for life. We will only let him out of prison if he shows good behavior and the Demon King, Yuuri, and everyone who is part of the mission in Hansburg agrees to it."

Yuuri is in deep thoughts before he asks Gwendal, "So Lawrence can only leave prison if I, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter, Anissina and Jozak agree on it?"

"Yes." Gwendal replied, still thinking this is the best idea so far.

"All of us think it is a good idea. What do you think, Yuuri?" Murata asks, who also thinks this idea is the most suitable.

"I also think this punishment is good. I agree on it too!" Yuuri feels relieved to finally be able to settle things about Lawrence already.

A knock was suddenly heard from the door and Lady Cecilie came in, looking glad to see everyone safe and sound from their mission, "Hello, everyone! I'm so happy to see everyone looking fine! You guys did a very good job on Hansburg!"

"Lady Cecilie! You did a good job managing things at the castle too, thanks a lot!" Yuuri is glad everything went smoothly here at the castle during his absence.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty! Oh, I heard from Wolfie that you want to bring everyone on a holiday to Earth?" Lady Cecilie smiled at Yuuri who almost forgot to discuss about that with the others.

"That's right!" Yuuri said, smiling and feeling excited again. "I think it's a good chance for everyone to relax after all these troubles."

Lady Cecilie places one of her hands on Yuuri's shoulder and said, "That's a great idea! And I'll be willing to take care of things here in the castle while you're away!"

"But I had troubled you enough! I'll feel bad!" Yuuri really don't want to trouble Lady Cecilie again.

Lady Cecilie placed her other hand on his other shoulder and insisted on helping, "Don't worry! I have nothing else to do currently anyway so let me stay in the castle and manage things here! You guys should go and have fun! Things had been tiring for you all and everyone deserves a holiday!"

Yuuri still hesitated but then Jozak stands beside Lady Cecilie and spoke, making Yuuri feels more assured, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll stay in the castle and help Lady Cecilie when you guys are away."

Yuuri then finally smiled and agreed to leave things to Lady Cecilie and Jozak, "Okay then. I have full trust on both of you regarding matters on managing things at the castle but I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad, Your Majesty! It's our pleasure to help!" Lady Cecilie said, removing her hands from Yuuri's shoulders and placed one hand on Jozak's shoulder, "Isn't that right, Jozak?"

"Yes. It is definitely our pleasure to help, Your Majesty." Jozak smiled and it made Yuuri smile too.

"Alright then! Thanks for your help!" Yuuri said, feeling grateful to have them helping him.

Gwendal and Günter then left the room to settle things regarding Lawrence while the others went to meet Ulrike about going to Earth.

Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter, Anissina, Lady Cecilie and Jozak reached The Original King's temple and meet Ulrike who approaches them to greet them.

"Hello, Your Majesty. It's great to see you looking well and doing fine." Ulrike said and gave Yuuri a friendly looking smile.

"It's great to see you doing well too, Ulrike!" Yuuri said, glad to see that things here remain the same and nothing bad is going on.

Ulrike then approaches Wolfram and asks, "Have you made a decision regarding the spell? We had already found a way to reverse it. Do you wish to have it reversed?" Wolfram's eyes widen a bit, realizing that things these days made her so busy that she didn't really had the time to think about it.

Seeing that Wolfram had not yet come to a decision, Ulrike just smiles and said, "You don't have to rush to a decision. Turns out there are no side effects on having the spell remain and not reversed, so don't worry and take your time to think about it. We all hope you will make a decision you won't regret afterwards."

Wolfram still looks confused but had managed to smile at Ulrike and said, "Thank you."

Yuuri smiled, knowing that the spell won't do anything bad on Wolfram. His attention went to Ulrike again when she spoke to him about the trip to Earth, "The Great Sage had told me about Your Majesty wanting to bring the others for a holiday on Earth. I had prepared everything that is necessary to do so. I can begin transporting everybody to Earth once everyone is ready."

"That's great! Thanks a lot, Ulrike!" Yuuri is happy to know things are going smoothly. Now, all they have to do is waiting for Gwendal and Günter to come.

The waiting didn't last long because soon, Gwendal and Günter arrived, bringing a smileto Yuuri's face.

"Things regarding Lawrence had been settled. Do not worry anymore, Your Majesty." Günter told Yuuri, feeling glad things are finally settled.

"It seems like everybody is already here. You can't bring many things with you during the transportation so only your swords are allowed to be with you. I made sure this trip will be as simple as possible so nobody will feel uncomfortable." Ulrike explained, as she instructs Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina to gather in the center as she prepares to start the transportation.

The seven of them suddenly seem as if they are glowing and the rest of them in the room realized they seem to be disappearing. Knowing that they might leave soon, Lady Cecilie said goodbye while waving at them, "Bye, everybody! Have fun!"

Jozak smiled at them and Yuuri smiled back while saying, "Bye, Lady Cecilie! Bye, Jozak! I leave the castle under the care of the two of you now! Bye, Ulrike! Thanks againeveryone!" The seven of them soon disappeared after Yuuri said that, and the rest of them just hoped they will come back safe and sound.

"How will they return to Shin Makoku later on?" Jozak asked Ulrike out of curiosity.

"The Great Sage will know what to do, so don't worry." Ulrike smiled in a friendly way and it made Lady Cecilie and Jozak no longer worried about the seven of them.

"I hope they will have fun on Earth. They all deserve a nice holiday after all these tiring missions." Lady Cecilie said to Jozak after they bid goodbye to Ulrike and go on their way back to the castle. Jozak smiled and agreed with her, hoping everything on Earth will go smoothly and their holiday won't end up making them feel worse.

On the other world, the seven of them end up in the bathtub in Yuuri's home. It is just too small to fit all seven of them so they all quickly stand up and leave the bathtub.

Yuuri stretched and said, "Thank god we arrived safely, though in an uncomfortable way. I should have known we'll reach the place where I was last transported to the Demon Kingdom."

Murata adjusted his spectacles and suggested, "Let's get ourselves dried up. Staying in these wet clothes might make us all sick."

Yuuri nodded and led everyone to the living room and saw her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. Murata looks at the clock on the wall and told Yuuri that one hour had passed after they left Earth to the Demon must had not realized Yuuri and Murata were away.

Yuuri then clears his throat and said, "Mom, I brought some friends home."

Miko stopped preparing dinner for a while and turn around to see Yuuri, Murata and some others that she don't really recognize. She suddenly became excited when she realizes they came from Shin Makoku.

She approached them in her apron, looking very happy to meet them, "Hello, everybody! You guys must be Yuuri's friends from Shin Makoku! It's a pleasure to have everyone here!"

Everybody is glad to see that Yuuri's mother is a friendly and cheerful person, someone they expect to get along with easily. Everybody took turns to introduce themselves and Miko's eyes shine when she realizes how good-looking every single one of them is. When it was Conrad's turn to introduce himself, she directly recognize him since the distance between them is so close now, "I know you! You're that guy from before, right?! I'm so glad I get to see you again!"

Conrad smiled at Miko and said, "I'm glad to be able to meet you again too. You are as cheerful as ever."

Miko just smiled back, still feeling excited to have them here on Earth. She then suddenly remember that now that there are more people in the house, she have to prepare more for dinner.

She turned to go back to the kitchen and said, "Please take a seat at the living room! I'll be preparing dinner! Please make yourselves at home, don't be shy!" Miko then go back to the kitchen and start preparing more for dinner.

Everyone sat around the living roomwhile still feeling weird being in a foreign place, except for Yuuri and Murata of course. Murata then suddenly spoke, "I think you guys should change your clothes first."

Miko stop preparing dinner for a while and help with the clothes changing. Gwendal and Günter wore Shoma's clothes, Conrad wore Shori's while Wolfram and Anissina wore Miko's their belongings they brought from Shin Makoku such as swords were kept in Yuuri's roomtemporarily.

Yuuri and Murata didn't change their clothes while the others did. Gwendal wears a plain white t-shirt that fits him perfectly that it shows his muscles well and blue jeans. Conrad wears a blue polo shirt with white pants. Wolfram wears a pink cotton dress that reaches a few centimeters above her knees and she looks like a princess. Günter wears a purple t-shirt and black trousers. Annisina wore a light blue dress that fits perfectly on her body, showing her beautiful feminine figure and it reaches a little bit above her knees.

"All of you are so good-looking! I'll go back to the kitchen now, why don't you guys take a tour around the house? Shoma and Shori should be home soon!" Miko said that and left them in the living room.

Yuuri took them around the house but didn't even get close to Shori's room. Yuuri knows his brother too well to let their guests go into his room.

After around 30 minutes hanging around Yuuri's house, they went back to the living room. As everyone sat down on the sofa, the front door suddenly opened and Yuuri's father and brother came into the house.

They are obviously surprised to see guests in their living room. Shoma smiled while Shori just kept his face emotionless.

"I didn't know we will have guests from Shin Makoku today. Hello there, everyone! My name is Shoma Shibuya and it's a pleasure to meet everyone!" Shoma sounds friendly and it made his guests less uncomfortable in this foreign world. Everyone said hello to Shoma and introduced themselves but hesitates to do so to the emotionless looking Shori.

Shori looks at each of the guests and blush a bit when he saw Wolfram and Anissina but he was lucky enough to not let anybody notice it.

"Shori, don't be so rude to our guests!" Miko said as she place the dishes on the dinning table.

Shori's face stayed the same as he faced Conrad and said, "Make sure you return that shirt in perfect condition, it is one of my favourite shirts."

"Shori! You're so impolite!" Shoma scolded as Shori went upstairs to his room. "Forgive my rude son, just ignore his unfriendly attitude. And long time no see, Conrad!" Conrad smiled at the smiling Shoma as they both think of the times when they first met.

"Dinner will be ready soon so why don't you go take a bath first?" Miko told Shoma and Shoma left everyone and went to take a bath after a tiring day at work.

"Sorry about my brother. He is like that all the time, so unfriendly and rude. Like what my father said, just ignore him." Yuuri feels bad but he is relieved to see everyone showing their understanding faces.

Everyone, including Shori, came to the dining table for dinner. The food Miko prepared are delicious and well presented, impressing her guests from Shin Makoku.

"How is dinner, everyone?" Miko asked as she watches her guests eating the dishes she prepared. She is kind of surprised to see that everyone was able to fit around their dining table though it is a bit squeezy.

"It is delicious, thank you for dinner, Mrs. Miko." Conrad replied and smiles like usual, making Miko happy.

"Just call me Jennifer!" Miko's energetic personality just makes everyone smile, except for Shori who is still having an emotionless face.

After dinner, Miko is washing the dishes and said she can manage on her own even though her guests had offered help. The others are at the living room talking about the recent missions while Shori went up to his own room already.

Miko joined their conversation after she is done with her work at the kitchen. After knowing Wolfram became a girl because of a spell, she was kind of surprised, "Really?! You look so beautiful as a girl that it is kind of unbelievable that you're actually a guy before! You must be a beautiful boy too then!" Miko's eyes shine again as she looks at Wolfram who is definitely one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen.

Wolfram just smiled, glad that she made a good impression in front of her future mother-in-law.

Then Anissina suddenly said, "Of course Wolfram is beautiful both as a guy or girl. After all, Yuuri did propose to her when she is still a guy."

Yuuri stood up from the sofa and tried to explain himself, "It's all a misunderstanding!"

Everybody ignored Yuuri's explanation and instead paid attention to Anissina talking about Yuuri and Wolfram usually sleeping in the same room and bed. Yuuri gave up trying to explain and sat back down on the sofa as he sighs.

"I'm so happy for Yuuri! He found such a beautiful fiancée!" Miko sounds really happy and it just makes Wolfram smile more.

All of them stayed in the living room for hours, talking about Shin Makoku and it just amazes Shoma and Miko more as they talked.

Miko looked at the clock and realizes it is already 11 o'clock at night, "It is quite late already, do you guys want to sleep already?"

Everyone looked tired and Miko's question is answered just by looking at their faces.

"I should go to the airport now." Shoma suddenly said, making Yuuri quite surprised.

With a surprised face, Yuuri asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have a business trip so I'll be away for a few days or weeks. I'll make sure I can come back as soon as possible. Sorry that I have to leave when you guys are here." Shoma looks sorry but everyone assured him that it is okay and they are pleased to meet someone as friendly as him.

Shoma went upstairs to his room to change his clothes and take his luggage. Everyone bid goodbye to Shoma as left the house.

Miko took out mattresses, pillows, blankets and bolsters out from the shelf in the guest room and prepare the rooms where each and everyone will sleep.

Since Shoma will be away for a few days or probably weeks, Anissina will be sleeping with Miko. Miko had prepared the guest room for Murata, Gwendal, Conrad and Günter to sleep in. Murata told everyone that nobody is at his home now so he rather stay here with the others. The four guys told Miko that the room is enough to fit all four of them though she still thinks they might feel uncomfortable. Wolfram insisted on sleeping with Yuuri no matter how much Yuuri tried to convince him not to, saying that the bed is too small to fit the two of them but Wolfram ignores everything he said. At last, Yuuri gave up on making Wolfram change her mind and let her sleep in his room.

Miko once bought lots of pajamas since it was on a big sale and she thinks it's a pity if she didn't buy a lot of them. The pajamas she bought are in different sizes and she managed to find a suitable size for everyone. All the pajamas are the same but in different colours. The shirt has long sleeves, has a collar and buttons. Murata wore light green, Gwendal dark blue, Conrad sky blue, Wolfram pink, Günter violet and Anissina peach. Yuri wore his own pajamas that is coloured pale yellow that has the exact same style as the ones the rest are wearing.

Miko also changed to similar pajamas and went to her room, saying good night to everyone before doing so. Everyone took their belongings they placed at Yuuri'sroom earlier on.

In Yuuri's room, Wolfram has to hug Yuuri during her sleep so both of them won't fall. Even though Wolfram seems not to mind about it, Yuuri is obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Yuuri could feel that Wolfram had already fallen asleep while he just can't do so no matter how tired and sleepy he is. Without looking at himself in the mirror, he knows his face is blushing like mad.

Since he can't sleep, he thinks about what to do tomorrow.

He thought to himself, "Maybe we should do some shopping tomorrow. We will be staying here for quite some time and Shori will be mad if Conrad kept on borrowing his clothes."

Yuuri smiled to himself, thinking that it is a good idea. He then thought to himself again, "Wonder how it'll turn out to be like having the others going around Earth. They'll definitely be the center of everyone's attention. They're really good-looking compared to most people here on Earth. I'm sure Wolfram will attract lots of guys here too..."

What seems to be like jealousy suddenly flow through Yuuri but he just don't want to admit that.

He takes another look at the girl on the bed with him and could feel his face blush even more if that is even possible.

Yuuri can't quite remember when he fell asleep. The stars on the sky are shinning as Yuuri sleeps soundly.

It is the start of their holiday and we can say it is going smoothly so far.

Author's Space: That's it for chapter 10! I hope everybody liked it! Please review to tell me what you think about this fanfic! I would really like to know what my readers think! I hope I get to write and update soon! Thanks for reading and bye now!


	11. Shopping on Earth!

Author's Space: Hello again, dear readers! This week is apparently filled with tests and I hope I get to be able to write and update. I'm still trying my best to improve my writing so kindly tell me what my weaknesses and mistakes are so I can do some corrections and make my writing better! I hope I can write stories that people will like to read so feel free to give suggestions (Though I would really appreciate it if you would say it in a nice way)! Thanks to everyone who continues reading this story and to those who reviewed because it really encourages me to write more and better! I guess that's it for now and let me present to everyone Chapter 11!

To mai-chan: Hello there! Glad to know you like this fanfic! I'll always try my best to write and update as fast as I could so don't worry! This fanfic is actually my very first fanfic. I have two other fanfics (Gakuen Alice and Spirited Away). I'm still planning to write other fanfics on other anime/manga but for now, I still want to concentrate on these three fanfics. I will be more than happy if you would continue supporting this fanfic! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

To YuuRam4eva417: Hello there! I would like to thank you for reviewing because not only had it gave me an idea on what to include in this chapter, it actually gives me encouragement to continue writing better! So I hope you will continue reading this fanfic and support it! Thanks again and have a nice day!

Chapter 11: Shopping on Earth!

Yuuri wakes up the next morning while still feeling sleepy. He slowly opens his eyes and is reminded that he is now back at his other home on Earth. Feeling a certain weight on his chest, he looks down to see a sleeping Wolfram hugging him tightly.

With a blushing face, he carefully tries to get away from her grip but he can't even move much. Suddenly, the door opens in a swift and a cheerful Miko in her apron could be seen. She gasps a bit when she sees her son on his bed with his fiancée.

With a teasing face and a little blush, Miko says, "Oh my, sorry to have disturbed the two of you! I'm just here to say breakfast is almost ready and only the two of you are still not downstairs yet!"

Yuuri is about to explain himself but Miko stopped him by asking him to hurry up and get ready, "Why don't you go take a bath now and wake Wolfram up afterwards? Sorry again for not knocking!" Miko then closes the door and Yuuri can hear his Mother's laughter even from his current position.

With a sigh, he again tries to get off the bed without waking Wolfram up. Luckily, he finally gets to do so and quickly go shower. He wore a black t-shirt with long blue jeans, which is something he usually feels comfortable wearing. Like what Miko told him to do earlier on, he wakes Wolfram up after he showers. Yuuri blushes again as he sees Wolfram's sleepy face, an adorable and attractive expression indeed.

Yuuri shakes his head to remove thoughts that he thinks are unnecessary to be in his mind right now. He then thinks in his mind, "I should sort out my feelings when I have the time."

Yuuri and Wolfram reach the dining table and see that everyone is already there. After greeting everyone a pleasant good morning, Yuuri and Wolfram sat down on the dining table along with the others. Besides Yuuri and Murata, everyone else is wearing the same clothes they wore last night before changing into pajamas. Murata borrowed a light blue t-shirt and white pants from Yuuri last night and is now wearing them. Yuuri notices that Shori is not around and asks his Mother about it, "Where is Shori?"

Miko is at the kitchen preparing breakfast when Yuuri asked that question. She comes out to the dining table holding plates of toasts and a jug of milk. After putting those down, she answers Yuuri's question earlier on, "Shori went out even before I woke up. He just left a note on the fridge saying he will be home late. He didn't even tell me where he is going since I don't think he have lessons today." Miko looks slightly worried now.

Yuuri pours milk into his glass and drinks it, still wondering where his brother could have gone to. During breakfast, everyone just eats in silence, since most of them are still feeling sleepy and tired. When everyone is almost done eating, Miko clears the table with the help of Anissina. Everyone is still sitting while drinking milk when Yuuri suddenly speaks, "Let's go out after this. I think everyone should do some shopping. Isn't it uncomfortable wearing someone else's clothes? Especially when the size isn't that suitable."

Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina look down at the clothes they are wearing right now. Even though the size does suit somehow, it still feels uncomfortable wearing someone else's clothes. Conrad seems to look the most uncomfortable since he knows Shori is upset that he is borrowing his clothes. He suddenly remembers he has to make sure Shori's clothes won't be dirty or else who knows what might Shori do or say to him.

After Miko and Anissina are done cleaning up and washing the dishes, everyone gets ready to go out. For those who are visiting Earth for the first time, a certain nervous feeling could be felt as they wonder what could be in store for them after they step out from this house.

Miko decides to stay at home and do some chores while the others go out. She reminds everyone not to stay out for too long and come back at around 7PM for dinner. Everyone bid goodbye to Miko and left the house.

A surprised and confused look could be seen from the faces of Gwendal, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina. Everything in their sights right now seems so unusual and foreign and they are all starting to feel uncomfortable.

Yuuri notices this and tries to make them less tense, "I think things here may look weird for you right now. I can understand that because I guess that's how I felt when I first arrived at the other world. But all of you will get used to things soon, I hope…"

Murata laugh a bit and said, "Don't worry. The place here is considered peaceful and I doubt a war will suddenly start here. Relax and enjoy yourselves! This world is a fun place, you'll see!"

Seeing how confident Murata seems as he said those, everyone relaxes and tries not to get too nervous. Looking up at the sky above them, everybody could see that it is a beautiful sunny day and it seems almost impossible that it will rain at all today.

Knowing that there is a shopping mall nearby, Murata thinks it is better for them to walk instead of using any other forms of transportation. Plus, the air feels so fresh and it is a good chance for them to do some healthy exercises.

It didn't even take a minute before Yuuri and the others are in the center of attention. Male, female, old or young would look at their direction as the walk around the neighborhood. Yuuri knows he is definitely not the person everyone is looking at but he still feels really uncomfortable.

He notices that most young male teenagers are looking at Wolfram with blushing faces. He turns to Wolfram and also notices that she has no idea how much attention she is getting.

The fact that Wolfram is attracting male teenagers is not surprising but it still makes Yuuri annoyed but he don't know why he feels that way.

Gwendal was walking behind Anissina and also feels what Yuuri is feeling. Seeing males getting attracted to Anissina somehow makes his blood boils but the reason behind that is still unknown to him. Once a while, he would give a deathly glare to the males who are looking at Anissina, making them scared and instantly runs away.

Anissina notices the attention she is getting from the people around her but she didn't notice that Gwendal is secretly chasing away those annoying males. She just continues walking as she wonders why some of the guys would suddenly run away as if there's some monster behind her.

She then looks behind her and find Gwendal with his murderous glares.

Anissina laughs and said to Gwendal, "Come on, don't scare people like that! They are just looking at you because you're different."

Realizing that Anissina had misunderstood him, Gwendal tries to explain himself, "They weren't looking at me."

Anissina then turns around and continues walking with her back facing Gwendal as she talks again, "Don't be shy now. But please, stop scaring people!" Not wanting to explain himself further, Gwendal just stays quiet as he walks.

Looks like it might take some time before Anissina can finally understand the feelings Gwendal has for her.

For now, Gwendal just wants to protect Anissina from possible threats from people around. Not familiar with the environment and people here, he is becoming more alert as he observes his surroundings to take in as much information as he could to prepare himself from possible sudden battles.

Günter seems to be happy as he walks, looking at how peaceful and wonderful Earth is, "Your Majesty lives in such a beautiful place! No wonder he is such a kind and loving king!" Yuuri feels slightly uncomfortable hearing those from Günter but remains quiet about it.

Conrad just smiles as he looks around, agreeing that Earth is a beautiful place. He is also glad that everything is going smoothly so far, no troubles and no harm done.

Everyone soon reaches the mall that amazes everyone, except Yuuri and Murata of course.

The mall is four storeys tall but is really big and long. The building is painted white and the glass windows make the building seem as if it is shinning. Lots of beautiful green plants are surrounding the mall and it just makes the whole place looks even more amazing.

There are some people waiting outside the mall, making them realize that the mall is not open yet. Murata looks at his watch on his wrist and smiles as he says, "It should open any time soon. Let's go!"

All of them walks towards the main door, which is two big automatic glass doors. Yuuri could feel eyes directing towards them as they walk closer to the crowds. He is at the front so he can't see how are the expressions of the others.

Murata suddenly walk beside Yuuri and whispers to him, "Looks like we will be in the center of attention today."

Yuuri is somehow glad someone shares the same feelings as him and smiles before saying, "Yeah. I hope things won't turn out bad."

Murata smiles back, giving a look that makes Yuuri confident that things will turn out well in the end.

Murata is right afterall. When they reach the door, it suddenly opens, signalling that the mall is now open for everyone.

Everyone follows the crowd and starts going into the building. Feeling slightly weird to be in a totally foreign place, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina walks into the mall and observes the place with curious feelings.

The mall looks bigger inside compared to looking at it from outside. The whole place is full of shops, mostly selling clothes, shoes, bags and others. Restaurants are also a lot here and Yuuri can see waiters and waitresses preparing to open the restaurant. Even though the mall just opened few minutes ago, it is already quite crowded though the building is spacious enough to allow everyone to walk comfortably, without having to squeeze around.

As they look up, they can see the other floors that they can reach using acertain kind of technology they never see before.

Seeing that they seem confused looking at the escalators, Murata tries to explain it, "That's an escalator. Once you step on it, it will bring you to the other floors without you having to move." Yuuri just hopes Murata's explaination will make them understand it. Murata then continues, "There is another kind of technology called a lift. It will take you to any floor you like as long as the lift can take you there."

Curiosity and slight confusion can still be seem from their faces and it just makes Yuuri and Murata smile.

Murata then starts walking towards the nearest escalator he can spot that will take them to the second floor. Never knowing such technology actually exists, they are a bit hesitant to step on it. But after seeing Yuuri and Murata on it and nothing bad is happening, they follow what the two of them did and before they knew it, they already reach the second floor.

It may seem nothing for people who lives on Earth, but to those who spent most of their time on Shin Makoku, an escalator actually amazes them.

Murata looks around and notices that the left side of the second floor has more clothes that suit Conrad and Günter more. The right side is mostly clothes for women and clothes that suit Gwendal. Thinking that they better split up to save time, he turns to the others and speaks, "Conrad and Günter should come with me to this side." Murata points to the left side and it makes both Conrad and Günter turn there. "While the others should go to the other side."

After agreeing that this is a good idea, Yuuri guides Gwendal, Wolfram and Anissina to the right side of the second floor. After deciding to meet up here after two hours, they all start walking towards their respective sides, beginning their day of shopping.

At the left side, Murata can really find a lot of shirts that suit the two men walking behind him. They go into a shop with dark blue walls and full of t-shirts in different colours but similar styles. Murata then stops walking and turns to the other two, "Well, I think this is a good place to start shopping! Why don't you two go pick the ones you like? Don't worry about the payment, Yuuri's Mother gave us allowance to spend and it is definitely enough for clothes and even lunch!"

After Murata finish talking, Conrad and Günter start looking around, trying to find something they like. Despite the difference between the clothing here and back at Shin Makoku, the two of them aren't having any problems trying to choose as of now. Murata just smiles as he looks at the two of them and suddenly, a thought appears in his mind, "It's like a double date at the other side."

He decides to not let the others know about the thought that just came up in his mind. He just keeps quiet and smiles to himself, wondering how are things going on at the other side of this floor.

At the other side, the four of them walk as they see the shops around them. This side seems to be more colourful than the other side and more crowded. They have to stick close to one another so they won't get separated. Yuuri and Gwendal start frowning as they see boys looking at Wolfram and Anissina with blushing faces. As long as there are people, there are eyes looking at them from almost all directions.

It is definitely starting to annoy Yuuri and Gwendal since both of their faces are clearly showing that they are upset. After a few more minutes, the path they are walking at seems to be narrower than the rest and what's worse, it is more crowded too. Afraid of getting separated, Gwendal and Yuuri both do something that make both girls surprised.

Holding someone's hand in a crowded place because they are afraid of getting separated might not seem to be a weird or unusual thing to do. But what if the one who is holding your hand is someone you might actually have feelings for?

Not noticing what are happening between the other pair, both Wolfram and Anissina turn to meet the guy who suddenly holds on to their hand, making them stop walking just to stare at them.

Just knowing that Gwendal is holding her hand just makes Anissina's heart beat much faster. She is even afraid that Gwendal might hear her heartbeat even in such a noisy and crowded place.

On the other hand, Gwendal is still surprised at himself since he doesn't even expect he can do such a thing. But that is what came to mind first, to hold her hand so she wouldn't end up somewhere he can't see.

Things between Yuuri and Wolfram are slightly different. Compared to the other pair, Yuuri and Wolfram's faces are blushing a very deep shade of red. The two of them just stood there frozen as they stare into each other's eyes. None of them know what they should do or say so no movement or words appear between them.

Yuuri finally finds the courage to say something, "W-well, t-this place is really crowded so I guess it's better if we…" Yuuri really feels lost now but he knows he has to continue what he is about to say, "h-hold hands so we won't get separated."

Wolfram, who still feels surprised at Yuuri's sudden action, just continue staring at him and suddenly looks away as she tries to find the right words, "I g-guess you're right."

Upon seeing that Gwendal and Anissina are holding hands too, Yuuri finds it cute and is about to smile in a teasing way but he decides not to when Gwendal gives him a deadly glare. Yuuri then gulps and just smiles a bit, deciding that it is better for him to stay quiet.

They enter one of the nearby shops that sell clothes for men. Inside this shop, the two pairs let go of the hand they were holding, though they feel a bit sad doing so. But the reason behind this sad feeling is still unknown to the four of them and they think this is not the right time to think about it.

Gwendal choose a grey polo shirt and Yuuri paid for it afterwards. Like what Murata said to both Conrad and Günter, they can buy anything without worrying about the payment because his Mother had given them enough money to last for the day.

Gwendal hold onto the plastic bag that has his new shirt in it as they get out of the shop. Yuuri guides all of them to the third floor, which is almost as crowded as the previous one. The four of them realize that this floor is also divided into two sides. The left side mostly sells clothes for adults while the right side is for teenagers. Seeing that they have to be separated and go with the person they just held hands with earlier on, small blushes could be seen from them.

Anissina is the first among them to speak, "I learnt how things work around here and I guess we'll be fine to be on our own." Anissina then turn to Gwendal and sees what he has to say.

After noticing that Anissina is waiting for him to respond, he said, "Yeah. I know the way to the meeting place too."

Yuuri then smiles and said, "O-okay. Bye then!" Wolfram then follows Yuuri to the right side and leaves Gwendal and Anissina to be alone together.

The two of them just stands there without making any movements and all of a sudden, Gwendal does something surprising for the second time that day. Again, he holds Anissina's hand and starts walking to the opposite side of where Yuuri and Wolfram is heading to.

"This is to make sure we won't get separated since it's also really crowded here." What Gwendal just said didn't sound really convincing to Anissina but whatever the reason behind his action might be, she knows it's something she will be happy to know about.

We can call it a coincidence because at the other side, Yuuri is also holding onto Wolfram's hand, making her blush. In her opinion, Yuuri never really regards her as his fiancée, especially when she was a guy. So to see Yuuri doing something like holding her hand, really makes her feel special and happy.

Yuuri is feeling nervous since he never do something like this to Wolfram. He doesn't remember seeing anyone in malls as awkward as him when it comes to holding hands in public. The pair would hold hands as they talk, looking happy at that moment. He then suddenly realizes something.

The pairs he usually sees holding hands are couples so of course they aren't as awkward as him. For them, doing this is natural and the reason behind it is clear to them. But aren't he and Wolfram engaged?

Now, thoughts inside Yuuri's head is messing him up. He knows he is engaged to her from a long time ago but he never really did accept it, right? Maybe it was because Wolfram was a guy before all this happened and he feels that it is just not right to be engaged to someone of the same gender. But now that Wolfram is a girl, is he starting to have a change of heart?

Feeling confused and messed up, Yuuri tries to erase all thoughts regarding the engagement and tries to concentrate on what he is currently doing.

He looks around for shops he can bring Wolfram to. He is still looking as he tries to ignore the stares he is getting from people around him. He can also hear some comments from some guys which are making him annoyed, such as, "Look at that girl! She's so cute!" or "Is that her boyfriend? Compared to his girlfriend, he does look a little… average."

An annoyed Yuuri is still trying to do what he was suppose to do, despite being able to feel his blood boil. Finally, he spots a shop where they sell clothes that Wolfram can fit well in and brings her there. He sighs when he reaches the shop, knowing he can finally get away from people giving comments that are upsetting him.

As he looks at Wolfram, he realizes that she didn't notice all the comments from the strangers. He guess she is probably too busy looking around, since most things and places here are not common for her.

"Look around and see if there is anything you like." Yuuri tells Wolfram with a smile, though he does look a little bit tired.

As Wolfram looks around, smiles could be seen from her and it makes Yuuri realize something he had known all along. The girl who he held hands with earlier on is beautiful. He sits on a nearby chair as he waits for Wolfram to find something she likes. He then decides to think of things clearly afterwards, perhaps tonight.

Having messed up feelings inside him is doing him no good and he knows he wants everything to be crystal clear. After all, the fact that he is engaged to her is real and it is about time to sort things out.

Two hours passed faster than any of them had thought it will. Making sure nobody else would see them holding hands, Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal and Anissina let go of each other's hand even though they honestly don't want to.

Everyone arrives at the meeting place in time, making Murata relief to see that everyone is present and nobody is lost in this crowd. Yuuri is glad to see that everyone has new clothes already and suggests that they all should go have lunch now, "It is almost time for lunch! There are all sorts of restaurants up at the fourth floor but I never ate here."

"That's right." Murata says as he looks up to the fourth floor from his position. "I never ate here too but I heard there are a lot of really great restaurants up there so why don't we go check it out?"

Everyone just nods and follows Yuuri and Murata up the escalator to the fourth floor. After reaching there, everyone walks around the whole floor once, looking at different restaurants and different cuisines. Not really sure what to choose, everyone leaves the choosing to Murata.

After some thoughts, Murata finally decides to let everyone have lunch at a famous Japanese restaurant, "I heard the Japanese cuisine here is delicious!"

Although the food here may seem unusual and different from the ones they usually had back at Shin Makoku, everyone seems to like their lunch. During lunch, everyone eats while talking about their shopping time. But of course, the four of them didn't mention about them holding hands since they themselves feel embarrassed just thinking about it.

Today might be fun but it somehow made the minds of four people a little messed up. Feelings are yet to be sure of and it causes some confusion within them. They all know they should sort out their feelings soon because the longer they delay it, the more complicated it might become.

What will Yuuri do next? And will his actions affect Wolfram's future decision regarding the reversing of the spell?

At least things are getting clearer now since everyone's feelings are becoming much more obvious.

Author's Space: That's it for Chapter 11! I would like to thank everyone who reads this fanfic! I'll be really happy if everyone would continue supporting this story! I hope I can write and update soon though school is getting busier these days (I have another test tomorrow!) So I guess that's it for now and once again, THANK YOU FOR READING! Goodbye now!


	12. My Party Partner

Author's Space: Hello there, readers! I hope everybody is fine! I'm glad I get to find time to write and update though I'm quite busy these days. I hope everyone likes Chapter 12!

To Belldandy55555: Hello there! Sorry for the confusion I caused! They didn't change into their new clothes yet, sorry again! Hope you'll like this chapter!

Chapter 12: My Party Partner

When they reach Yuuri's house, everyone changes into their new clothes they had just bought.

Gwendal wears a grey polo shirt and black long pants. Conrad wears a brown shirt that has buttons up to his collarbone and dark blue long jeans. Wolfram is wearing a dark blue blouse and white long pants with brown boots that reach her knees. Günter is wearing a white t-shirt and light blue long jeans. Anissina wears a soft pink blouse with long black pants. Everyone looks more comfortable than earlier on and Yuuri is glad to see that.

When dinner is already ready, Miko goes to the living room where everyone is and says, "Dinner's ready!"

When everyone is already at the dining table, Yuuri realize Shori is not around and asks, "Mother, Shori isn't home yet?"

"Yes." Miko looks a bit sad as she put down the bowl of soup. When she sits down, she continues talking, "I called him but he didn't pick up. I wonder what he is doing now."

"He might be back soon." Yuuri says so but he have this feeling Shori won't be back anytime soon.

Dinner is delicious and everyone thanks Miko for it.

Murata's phone suddenly rings when they are at the living room talking. Everyone looks at Murata curiously as he answers the call.

"Hello." Murata starts, not knowing who the caller is.

"Oh, Ryou, it's you." When Murata had said that, Yuuri's eyes light up a bit after knowing who is calling. It is Ryou Hayashi, a student from the same grade as Yuuri and Murata.

Yuuri continues paying attention as Murata talks on the phone, looking quite excited, "That sounds fun. Oh, I'm with Yuuri now, hold on a second."

Murata hands his phone to Yuuri, who takes the phone and talks to Ryou, "Hi there, Ryou!"

"Hey, Yuuri!" Ryou sounds as cheerful as usual. "I'm holding a birthday party at my house tomorrow night and I'm inviting everyone from our grade. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I can make it tomorrow night!" Yuuri answers. Ryou is a nice guy and going to his birthday party could be fun.

"Great!" Ryou answers. "Oh, bring your girlfriend along if you have one!" Yuuri blushes as he hears Ryou laughs.

Before Ryou hangs up, Yuuri can hear him say, "I'm serious. Bring your girlfriend along too! Bye now! See you tomorrow!" Realizing that Ryou had already hung up, Yuuri return the phone to Murata, face still blushing.

Murata laughs and says, "Let me guess, Ryou asked you to bring your girlfriend along?"

Yuuri can feel his cheeks blush deeper when he hears Murata say that.

Murata then continues talking, "Do you have someone in mind to bring along to the party as your partner?"

Yuuri just stay quiet and blush, not knowing how to reply to Murata's question.

Seeing Yuuri not giving an answer to Murata's question, Wolfram take it as Yuuri having another person in his heart instead of her.

Wolfram suddenly walk towards Yuuri and stands closely in front of him, making Yuuri take a step backwards to keep his balance.

With a glare showing her anger, Wolfram says, "Are you thinking of bringing another person besides me?! Who is it?! I am your fiancée, how could you betray me?!"

Yuuri finally manages to find the chance to talk, "Wait a minute! I never said anything about bringing along another person or anything!"

"Do you mean you'll bring me along?" Wolfram ask in a softer voice than earlier, but she still looks slightly annoyed.

Yuuri is still blushing, not knowing how to answer. The others are trying not to laugh as they see Yuuri getting a little panicky.

"Well?" Wolfram asks, getting a little bit impatient already.

Yuuri builds up enough courage to finally give Wolfram an answer, "S-sure."

Wolfram is now full of smiles, "Great! I did buy a party dress earlier on!"

Yuuri just laughs softly, still feeling embarrassed. He just hopes tomorrow's party will go smoothly.

Also, he hopes nobody will try to flirt with Wolfram.

The next morning, Miko tells Yuuri that Shori came home really late last night and had left home early again. Both of them are starting to worry about him but Shori should be mature enough to know what's right and what's wrong.

The next day, around 5 PM, Wolfram is getting ready for the party. She is wearing the pink dress she had bought yesterday. The dress is sleeveless and the lower part is flowy and reaches a little above her knees. A pretty ribbon could be seen behind her, tied right above her skirt. Miko lends her one of her white heels that luckily fits Wolfram. The heels is around 2 cm tall. The light pink dress really suits her well, making her look like a princess.

Yuuri and Murata are wearing black tuxedos and black pantofel, both looking handsome and formal. Yuuri and Murata are adjusting their black ties at the living room as Wolfram gets down from the second floor.

Yuuri is blushing as he sees Wolfram walking towards him, looking so beautiful as usual.

Murata smiles at the blushing Yuuri and looks at his watch, he then say, "Let's get going now then. Ryou's house is not too far away from here. Around 10 minutes of walking and we'll be there."

Yuuri nods and turn to the others who are sitting on the sofa at the living room, "Bye now!"

The others bid goodbye and Miko does so too, "Bye! Have fun! But don't come home too late!"

"Okay, Mother!" Yuuri say, as the three of them leave the house.

The three of them really reach Ryou's house after approximately 10 minutes. Yuuri looks at Wolfram, who is a little bit shorter than him though she is using heels, and wonders how the others from his grade will think about him bringing Wolfram to the party as his partner.

But he is sure the others would prefer calling her Yuuri's girlfriend.

He quietly chuckles, thinking the other boys will definitely be jealous to see Yuuri having such a beautiful girlfriend.

Ryou's house is about the same size as Yuuri's house. There is a big garden at the back of the house, where everyone will be having the party.

Ryou and some other boys from Yuuri and Murata's grade are standing at the front gate, probably waiting for guests.

Ryou's hair style is almost similar to Yuuri's but is light brown in colour. He appears almost having the same height as Yuuri and we can say he is good-looking.

They look glad to see Yuuri and Murata but when they see Wolfram, they stand still with eyes wide open.

In their minds right now, they are not exaggerating if they say they are now looking at the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

Yuuri frowns when he see Ryou and the others looking at Wolfram with blushing faces. Murata clears his throat, wanting those boys to snap out of their daydream.

Ryou looks surprised and quickly say, "H-hi there! Thanks for coming! Come in!"

Ryou takes Yuuri, Murata and Wolfram to the garden. Everyone's eyes go to Wolfram when she step onto the garden. Yuuri tries to ignore it but it is really starting to annoy him a lot.

Yuuri can hear people say things like, "Is that Yuuri's girlfriend?", "She is so pretty!"

A talkative guy from Yuuri's grade suddenly speaks out loud, "Is she your girlfriend, Yuuri?!"

Yuuri doesn't know how to answer that question. He just stands there, trying his best to think of something suitable as an answer, "W-well, she..."

"I'm Yuuri's fiancée." Wolfram suddenly say that, shocking everyone including Yuuri.

The guy who ask that question earlier on has his eyes and mouth wide open, not knowing what to do or say.

Murata is finding the whole situation awkward so he looks around, trying to find something he can use to attract everyone's attention away from Yuuri and Wolfram.

He suddenly spot a white birthday cake on the table and say, "Ryou, why don't you cut the cake now?"

Ryou, who is somehow still in shock, replies to Murata, "Oh right, sure!"

Murata sigh in relief as he notice almost everyone's attention is to Ryou now. But some boys are still standing still in shock.

Yuuri laughs nervously before pulling Wolfram away from those boys, hoping they will now receive less attention.

Much to Yuuri's relief, the party is going smoothly afterwards. Though eyes are always on Wolfram wherever she goes but it seems she doesn't notice it. As long as Wolfram doesn't look disturbed, Yuuri will try his best not to show that he is annoyed.

Around two hours afterwards, Yuuri and Wolfram are alone together when Ryou approaches Yuuri for some help, "Hey, Yuuri. I need some help in moving some tables and chairs, can you help me?"

"Sure!" Yuuri answers and then faces Wolfram. "Wait for a while, I won't be too long."

Wolfram nods as she follows Yuuri's movement with her eyes. She blushes a little as she thinks, "Yuuri looks very handsome today."

Her thoughts vanish into thin air when someone suddenly blocks her views on Yuuri.

Feeling slightly surprised, Wolfram quickly looks up to see who suddenly comes to her.

A tall boy with soft looking and short brown hair is smiling at Wolfram. His body shows that he usually works out a lot. But there is one thing Wolfram can say about him, he doesn't look like a nice person.

With an arrogant tone and face, he looks at Wolfram as he says, "Hey there, beautiful. Where's your fiancée?"

Not wanting to look at him, Wolfram look away and answers, "He went to help Ryou with some things."

"I see." The guy say, somehow noticing that Wolfram is annoyed. "My name is Takuya Akiyama. What's your name?"

Wolfram is still not looking his way and she doesn't feel like answering him too. But he asks again, and wanting to make him stop asking, she finally answers, "Wolfram."

With an arrogant smile, Takuya then bends down a little, getting closer to Wolfram, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you."

Seeing that Wolfram is not responding, he continues talking, "Do you want to get a drink with me?"

"No thanks. Yuuri will be back soon." Wolfram is starting to get really annoyed by this guy who thinks he is so good-looking. Well, he is good-looking but Wolfram is not interested in him at all.

When Wolfram can hear Takuya laugh softly, she looks up to see him and he says, "Why a beautiful girl like you wants to be engaged to someone like Yuuri Shibuya anyway? Isn't being with someone like me a better choice?"

Wolfram is trying her best not to punch this arrogant guy's face. Right now, she has the urge to burn him. But trying not to create chaos, Wolfram takes a deep breath before saying, "I prefer a kind-hearted person much more than an arrogant and annoying one."

Wolfram almost laugh when he sees Takuya eyes widen in shock. But not wanting to make himself look bad in front of Wolfram, he quickly smiles and say, "I'm a kind-hearted guy too, you know."

"Oh, I see." Wolfram answers, really wanting this guy to disappear right now.

Takuya then continues talking in an arrogant tone, "I am sure you'll be happier if you're with me than Yuuri Shibuya. That guy is just a nobody compared to me."

Now, Wolfram cannot stand this guy anymore. She glares at him and says in a deep voice, "You better stop insulting Yuuri or else you'll be sorry. Go away."

Takuya is about to talk again but Murata suddenly interrupts from behind him, "Hey, Takuya. You better not make her more mad than she already is now. Trust me, she is someone you shouldn't mess with." Murata is trying not to laugh because he is sure Wolfram is able to beat Takuya up easily.

Not wanting to believe what Murata had just said, Takuya laughs and says, "Is that so? I would like to see what this beautiful girl can do."

Wolfram smirks and takes a step towards Takuya. She doesn't realize Yuuri is now back at the garden when she suddenly gave Takuya a hard punch on the stomach.

Takuya tries not to show he is in deep pain since it would be embarrassing for him. Takuya feels lucky he maintains his balance and not fall to the ground.

It is surprising to know a girl possesses such strength. But to get punched by a girl in front of so many people is beginning to annoy him.

Takuya laughs, hoping it'll show people that the punch doesn't hurt at all, even though he is still feeling pain right now.

Yuuri wants to stop Wolfram but Murata stops him, saying that it's better not to interfere.

Takuya starts walking towards Wolfram, trying to look as confident as possible. Wolfram just stands there, face showing no trace of fear at all.

When Takuya stops walking and stands in front of Wolfram, he smiles and say, "That's quite a strong punch for a girl."

"A piece of advice, don't underestimate me." Wolfram looks more confident than Takuya right now and almost everyone notices that.

Almost everyone in the garden is paying attention to both Wolfram and Takuya, wondering what will happen next.

"A girl won't be able to beat me up, that's for sure." Takuya says, trying not to show he is slightly nervous.

Wolfram just laughs a bit and say, "I'll prove you wrong." With a fast speed, Wolfram gave Takuya another punch on the stomach and another on the face, surprising everyone around except Murata, who is now trying not to laugh.

Takuya can't hide the pain he is feeling right now. He is starting to regret approaching Wolfram in the first place.

"Why don't you fight back? Are you scared?" Wolfram asks, looking ready to give some more punches.

Takuya tries to smile without having to look like he is in deep pain and say, "The only reason I don't fight back is because I don't hit girls."

"Is that so?" Wolfram asks, obviously showing doubts in her tone.

Takuya is starting to show he is annoyed now when Ryou suddenly rush to him and say, "Stop fighting now, you two. We don't want anybody to be hurt."

Takuya then stands straight and fixes his clothes and starts to turn around after saying, "I don't want to create a mess during Ryou's birthday party so I'll let you off this time. Let's settle this some other time." Takuya is still smiling, not wanting to show he is upset because of some punches from a girl.

Wolfram tries not to laugh and Yuuri goes to Ryou and apologize for the mess Wolfram had caused. But Ryou just smiles and says, "Don't be sorry! Takuya is indeed an arrogant guy and I'm sure she has a good reason she did that. Ryou must had made her really angry."

Yuuri then apologizes again before going to Wolfram, asking why she did that to Takuya.

Wolfram stays quiet at first but Yuuri insists on wanting to have an answer from her so she starts talking, "I am mad at that guy because he insulted you."

Yuuri feels a little confused as he looks at Wolfram, who still doesn't want to make any eye contact with Yuuri. The two of them are at a corner and most people are busy with themselves so nobody is paying attention to the both of them, except Murata, who is nearby and observing the two of them carefully.

Yuuri sighs softly before saying, "Just ignore people like him next time, okay? What if you end up hurting yourself?"

Wolfram quickly turn to Yuuri and look into his eyes and say, "I can't just ignore it when a person insults someone I love!"

Wolfram isn't expecting herself to say something like that and is now blushing as she sees shades of red appearing on Yuuri's cheeks too.

The two of them just stares at each other under the night sky and feel the soft wind on their faces, making contact with their blushing cheeks.

Luckily, nobody else heard their conversation. But, of course, Murata had heard and saw everything and is now in shock, not expecting Wolfram to say something like that.

What will happen next after Wolfram's sudden confession?

Author's Space: That's it for Chapter 12! I hope everybody likes it! Please wait patiently for the next chapter because I don't think I can write or update the next chapter within this week, sorry! I guess that's it for now, thank you for reading and kindly leave a review too if you don't mind! Bye now! Have a nice day, everyone!


	13. The King's Feelings

Author's Space: HELLO, EVERYBODY! I'm finally back home! The plane trip last night is simply horrible, made me felt sick! But after a good and long sleep, I feel much better! Though, my legs are aching so badly… Okay, enough about me now, haha! Here is Chapter 13! I apologize for the late update because I only have time to write today. I hope you will like this chapter!

To Belldandy55555: Hello! Welcome! I hope you'll like this chapter!

To mai-chan: Hello! Here is Chapter 13! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your continuous support! Hope you'll like this chapter!

To padapolous: Hello! I'm glad you still read my fanfic! Thank you so much for your support and I wish you good luck with everything you do! GOOD LUCK!

To all readers: I apologize if I made use of a different tense on my narration. I'm trying to see which tense is best for me to use so everyone can have better fun reading my fanfics! So please forgive me if I start using a different tense on this chapter! So now, let me present Chapter 13!

Chapter 13: The King's Feelings

After the sudden confession, both Yuuri and Wolfram just stood still, staring at each other with blushing faces. None of them knew what to do or what to say. Their minds were both in a mess and they were hoping something would suddenly happen or someone would suddenly come so they will be distracted from each other.

And this was when Murata came to their rescue.

Pretending he didn't know anything, Murata cleared his throat as he walked towards the two of them. After noticing that both of them were facing him already, he spoke, "Well, it's kind of late already. I think we should head back to Yuuri's home now."

Yuuri nodded and the three of them went to Ryou to say goodbye.

Ryou walked the three of them to the front door and thanked them for coming over.

The walk back to Yuuri's home felt long and was really quiet. Murata noticed that neither of them realized he heard their conversation earlier on.

Murata was walking in the middle of the two of them and was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He was really happy to see Yuuri's house in his sight already.

Miko, with her usual cheerful smile, helped them open the front door after Murata knocked it.

The others were in the living room talking with one another and they stopped when they saw the three of them back from the party.

Miko then approached the three of them and asked, "How was the party? Was it fun?"

Murata was the only one who answered, "Yes, it was!"

Not wanting anyone to suspect something had happened, both Yuuri and Wolfram nodded in agreement. Nobody saw through Yuuri and Wolfram, except for Gwendal and Conrad.

The two older brothers of Wolfram looked at each other and had looks that seemed to be saying, "Looks like something happened between Yuuri and Wolfram."

And, of course, the two brothers were right. Something did happen between those two and they decided to find out what's happening.

It was about time everyone changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Miko was getting worried again because Shori wasn't home. But he called earlier on, saying he had something to do and won't be home. At least she knew he's safe.

Everyone was already in their rooms and this was when Wolfram had a problem, "Should I go into Yuuri's room? But I don't know how to face him after what just happened. What should I do now?"

When Wolfram was standing in front of Yuuri's room, Yuuri happened to open the door. Seeing that they are again looking at each other, both of them blushed yet again. They quickly snap out of their daydream when a door was opened. Wolfram turned around to see who came out and turns out, it was her two brothers.

"Oh, Gwendal, Conrad, you two hadn't gone to bed yet?" Yuuri asked, trying to show nothing was going on.

"We need to talk to you, Yuuri." Conrad said that with a smile though Yuuri also saw seriousness in his tone and eyes.

Gwendal then faced Wolfram, "Why don't you go and sleep first?"

Wolframs, realizing her two brothers were serious, went into Yuuri's room and closed the door.

Yuuri was starting to feel nervous, not knowing what to expect next. He followed Gwendal and Conrad to the living room and the three sat down on the sofa.

Yuuri gulped as he waited for one of them to start talking. Conrad was the one who started talking, with a smile he said, "Yuuri, did something happen between you and Wolfram?" Everyone was trying to make sure nobody will be woken up by them.

Both Gwendal and Conrad saw Yuuri tensed a little and didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Gwendal said, looking a little more serious than usual.

Conrad then smiled and said, "The two of you are acting weird ever since you guys came back from the party. What happened? Did Wolfram confess or something?"

Looks like Conrad was right because Yuuri's face became really red and it was as if it couldn't be any redder than it was already.

"Did you reject her or something?" Gwendal asked, looking serious and Yuuri had a feeling he might kill him if he really did reject his sister.

Even though Yuuri felt really nervous, he built enough courage to finally say something, "I-I didn't say anything afterwards."

"You don't like her?" Conrad asked, wondering what could be in his mind right now.

"It's not like I don't like her. Honestly, I'm beginning to have feelings for her but I just… don't know what to say or do." Yuuri was somehow glad he got to say the truth.

"Do you know why Wolfram is hesitating to reverse the spell, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, with a face showing that he really wants things to work out well between his sister and Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't answer so Conrad continued, "She hesitates to reverse the spell has something to do with you, Yuuri."

"I say it has everything to do with you." Gwendal said, sounding serious but not angry.

Yuuri seemed to already know what both Gwendal and Conrad were trying to say. He then looked down, confused on what to do next. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to hurt Wolfram.

Conrad then broke the quiet atmosphere, "We really hope things will work out well for the two of you. I think the two of you need a good talk. Things like this need to be settled fast or else it'll end up being more complicated."

Gwendal then said, "But make sure you don't hurt her. Even though you're the Demon King, I'll make sure you'll pay for it."

Gwendal looked and sounded so serious that it made Yuuri gulped in nervousness.

Conrad then laughed softly at Yuuri's expressions and stood up. Gwendal did the same afterwards.

The two of them started to walk back to their room and Conrad turned back to Yuuri, "Good luck, Yuuri."

Not only feeling nervous, Yuuri was also beginning to feel a little scared. He then stood up and started walking towards his room as he thought, "I hope I won't end up making things worse."

Yuuri took a deep breath before opening the door to his room. He realized his room is dark and the only source of light was from the window. He then saw Wolfram, who was sitting on his bed, stood up when she saw Yuuri went into the room.

Even though she still felt slightly embarrassed in front of Yuuri, she tried her best not to show it and asked, "What did my brothers say?"

Yuuri could feel his cheeks redden again as he said, "N-nothing much actually. Just a casual talk."

Yuuri was obviously lying and it made Wolfram slightly annoyed. Wolfram crossed her arms in front of her chest, face showing that she was slightly upset, "Your lie is so unbelievable, wimp."

"Hey!" Yuuri felt less nervous now, which was definitely a good thing. "They just..."

"Well?" Wolfram was starting to feel impatient.

Yuuri took another deep breath and finally said it, "They just warned me not to hurt their sister."

Now, Wolfram's eyes grew wider and her face began blushing madly. She didn't know what to do or say and all she was doing was looking at Yuuri, who wasn't looking at her.

There was another awkward silence between them and none of them knew what to do now.

To Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri took another step towards her. It made Wolfram look up and the two of them were looking at each other in the eyes.

After yet another deep breath, Yuuri started talking again, "Gwendal and Conrad think that the fact you don't want to reverse the spell has to do with me." Wolfram's face became redder when Yuuri said that. But Yuuri continued talking, "And somehow, I think I know what they meant. To be honest, I never know how to accept you as my fiancée because we were both of the same gender. But now, things are different and I could feel a different kind of feeling flowing throughout me whenever I'm with you."

Wolfram could feel her heart beat as Yuuri continued talking, "Honestly, I have feelings for you. But things are happening all so suddenly that I didn't really know what to do or say. I really don't want to hurt you so I tried my best not to do so. I really hope I didn't hurt you though, or else I'll feel really guilty."

Yuuri looked down, getting really nervous when he realized Wolfram wasn't responding. Yuuri only looked up when Wolfram suddenly spoke, "Do you now accept me as your rightful fiancée?"

Yuuri finally smiled and said, "Yes."

Happiness is flowing throughout Wolfram when she heard that. Things felt really different ever since she turned into a girl. It's like everything was starting to change and feelings were starting to become really different. But these changes didn't cause things to go worse. In fact, it seemed that things just got better now.

It definitely shocked Wolfram when Yuuri suddenly took another few steps and hugged her. Wolfram's eyes widened as she felt Yuuri's hug. It eventually made her feel really happy and she closed her eyes as she continued feeling warmth from Yuuri.

The next thing Yuuri said made Wolfram eyes widen even more than she thought she could.

"Wolfram, I love you."

It felt as if time stopped when Yuuri said that. It felt as if the universe can see the blush on Wolfram's face. But for the both of them, it looked like a whole new love story is starting from this moment onwards.

Author's Space: That's it for Chapter 13! I suddenly feel a little unwell and my legs are aching very badly. It was horrible getting up and down the stairs, it hurts so badly! But oh well, I'm sure I'll be fine after a few days. Another bad news… I will be having my mid-term examinations starting this Wednesday! (At least I think it's this Wednesday, I have not confirmed it.) Anyway, it is around the corner and it just means I might not be able to write and update much! So let me apologize beforehand if didn't write and update fast, sorry! And if you have any suggestions or comments for this fanfic, kindly post a review! But please try your best to review kindly! I really appreciate reviews from my dear readers because it encourages me to write more! Also, knowing that there are people reading my fanfic and even likes it, makes me want to improve my writing so everyone will enjoy reading it more! I guess that's all for now, thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day! Bye!


	14. Wolfram's Plans

Author's Space: Hello again, readers! So, what will happen next? To be honest, I don't have a concrete plan for further chapters of this fanfic. But of course, I will try my best to make this fanfic as good as possible! So I hope everyone will continue reading this fanfic! So here is Chapter 14! Wow, that's quite far already. When I wrote the first chapter for this fanfic, which is my very first fanfic, I didn't expect it to go this far! But I hope everyone will like this chapter! Oh, by the way, mai-chan, continue reading the next chapters and we'll see what will happen, haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing this fanfic, everyone! I really appreciate it! I'm really happy to see people reviewing and say they like the story and it really encourages me to continue writing better! For everyone who reads this fanfic, I would like to say thank you so much! So here it is, Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Wolfram's Plans

"Did he really say what I think he said? Or did I hear him wrongly? Is it wrong for me to believe he really do love me?"

Such thoughts never left Wolfram's mind after Yuuri's sudden confession. It was so sudden that Wolfram didn't know what to say. Isn't this something she had wished for all this time? Then why did she felt hesitation and confusion inside?

Wolfram broke the hug with Yuuri, making him surprised and slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri's voice was a little bit shaky, worried he had did something wrong.

Wolfram just stared at him, still confused on what was going on. Everything that just happened seemed so unbelievable that Wolfram was starting to think it was just a dream. She then hit her head several times to see if it really was a dream.

Yuuri then understood what was going on and stopped her by grabbing both her hands. He then stared into her eyes and said, "This is not a dream. I meant what I just said."

Wolfram felt her blush deepen and she started to panic a little.

"What should I do? What should I say? Everything is happening too fast!" Wolfram thought in her head, hoping she didn't say anything out loud.

After she calmed down a bit, she released her hands from Yuuri's and move away from him a little. Yuuri tried to reach out for her but she suddenly spoke, "I-I'll sleep in the living room tonight. I some time alone."

Wolfram didn't even wait for Yuuri's reply and quickly left the room. But knowing he should give her some time alone, Yuuri didn't went after her. He simply laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

He then whispered to himself, "Did I do anything wrong?"

Wolfram was sitting on the sofa while hugging her knees. Her mind was in a mess that time and she wasn't able to think straight. Images of Yuuri filled her mind and it was as if he was the only person that existed in her life.

After a long sigh, she lay down and began trying to sleep. She whispered a few words to herself before sleeping, "He didn't do anything wrong. But why am I feeling confused and all? This is what I've always wanted, right? Shouldn't I be happy? But why am I feeling fear instead of happiness?"

That night felt long and quiet for both Yuuri and Wolfram and none of them knew exactly when they fell asleep. But their sleep that night weren't good at all.

What woke Wolfram up the next morning wasn't only the bright sunlight from one of the windows, but also the voice of her oldest brother.

"Wolfram, wake up."

Wolfram recognized Gwendal's voice and slowly opened her eyes but felt slight pain because of the sudden light her eyes caught.

She then sat up and rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"So, why were you sleeping here?" Gwendal asked and he had a feeling something happened last night.

After hearing that question, images of Yuuri from last night came back to her mind, making her wide awake. She stared at the floor, not knowing how to answer her brother. She then looked at the clock on the wall, telling her it's still 6 AM in the morning.

"Nobody is awake yet, so why don't you tell me what happened last night?" It's quite obvious Gwendal was concerned about his little sister and really wanted to know what exactly happened. For some reasons, he had a feeling it had something to do with Yuuri.

Wolfram sighed and decided to tell her brother what really happened, "I'm really confused. Since before, I really want Yuuri to see our engagement as something real and be serious about it. I admit I was really angry at first because it wasn't something I had wanted. But slowly, I've started to feel something different."

Gwendal just stayed quiet and waited for his little sister to continue.

After another sigh, Wolfram continued talking, "I know things will be different after I became a girl. Things are bound to be different somehow. I don't expect things to stay the same because I know that's impossible. But… I just didn't expect things to become this way."

"What did Yuuri do?" Gwendal asked, although he sounded as if he had an idea what happened last night already.

Images of last night came to Wolfram's mind, making her blushing deeply again. She didn't know how to say it out and felt really embarrassed. But she knew she just had to say this to someone, "Well… Yuuri confessed."

Gwendal's face and sound didn't seem surprised. In fact, he sounded as if he had expected it, "Well, it's something quite expected, right? Ever since that spell was casted on you, things seemed quite different between the two of you. What exactly is bothering you?"

"I didn't expect this at all! Well, I admit I do find things slightly different nowadays but I didn't expect things will end up this way!" Wolfram raised her voice a little, but made sure nobody else except Gwendal can hear her. "What are actually bothering me are probably my feelings. Shouldn't I be happy Yuuri finally see me as his rightful fiancée? I should be happy, right? But instead of happiness, I feel worries and even fear."

"Is it because you're afraid the spell might one day reverse on its own and Yuuri won't love you anymore?"

What Gwendal just said had shocked Wolfram a little but at the same time, it made her more confused.

"I really don't know. Maybe that's the reason. Perhaps it's because I feel insecure about all these." Sadness could be seen from Wolfram's face and it's obvious he really wanted answers to all her confusion.

"Looks like what you need most right now is to understand more about this spell. Making wild guesses won't help you much, it'll end up confusing you more." Gwendal stood up and placed one of his hands on Wolfram's head. It surprised Wolfram a little and made her look up to her brother.

Gwendal smiled a little, making Wolfram feel certain happiness in her heart. Gwendal then spoke, "Why don't you go take a warm bath? I think that will help you relax a little."

Wolfram finally smiled a little before answering, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

The warm bath really did help Wolfram relax a little. She was sitting on the sofa after bathing and was just staring at the walls with a blank mind. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her right shoulder and was surprised a little.

The owner of the hand that just touched her was someone who she least want it to be.

With a shocked face and a small blush, Wolfram finally spoke, "Yuuri."

Yuuri, just like Wolfram, had a small blush on his cheeks. He seemed quite nervous as he spoke, "Sorry about last night. I know it was sudden and I must have shocked you."

Wolfram looked down to the floor and spoke at a soft voice, "No, you weren't wrong. No need to apologize."

Yuuri then sat down beside Wolfram on the sofa. There was an awkward silence for about a minute before Wolfram built enough courage to say something, "Yuuri, about last night, I need some time to sort out my feelings and thoughts."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who was still staring at the floor. He understood her decision and smiled a little before he spoke again, "I understand. Take your time. I won't give you pressure or anything."

Wolfram faced Yuuri after he said that and finally smiled a little. Wolfram's smile had made Yuuri relieved a little.

Yuuri then said something in his head, "At least she smiled at me. I thought she would completely ignore me."

After that, everyone started to wake up, one by one. The two of them tried their best to pretend nothing happened and hoped nobody can see through them.

Yuuri didn't know Gwendal already knew about what happened and Gwendal decided not to tell him he knew already. After everyone bathed, they all gathered to have breakfast together.

During breakfast, Murata suddenly thought of something, "By the way, I think we should go back to the Demon Kingdom soon. We can't leave things to Lady Cecilie and Jozak for a long time, it's probably really hard work for both of them."

Everyone nodded and Miko suddenly looked sad, "I'm going to miss all of you a lot. It had been nice having everyone at home for the past few days!"

Conrad smiled and replied, "It had been really nice of you to take care of us so well. Thank you and I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Everyone else nodded and expressed their thankful feelings to Miko, who had taken care of them during their stay on Earth.

After breakfast, the front door suddenly opened and Shori came into the house looking quite sleepy.

Everyone looked at Shori and Miko stood up from her seat, looking quite upset.

"Shori! Where had you been to lately?!" Miko raised her voice and anger could be seen from her face.

Shori, still looking sleepy, answered in a deep and slow voice, "Nowhere."

His answer had angered Miko more but before she could say anything else, Shori had gone back to his room.

"That son of mine is just so rude!" Miko sat back down on his seat, trying to calm down.

Yuuri was curious about where Shori actually went to for the past few days but decided to ask next time.

Afterwards, everyone started to pack their things and prepare themselves for their trip back to the Demon Kingdom.

Conrad was inside the room he had been sleeping in these past few days, packing his things. That was when Shori suddenly knocked on the door and went inside.

"Oh, hello there." Conrad greeted with a smile. Shori just stayed emotionless and closed the door. He then walked a few more steps towards Conrad.

"I heard you guys are going back already." Shori no longer sounded sleepy like earlier on.

"Yes." Conrad answered and was feeling curious on what Shori will say next.

Shori cleared his throat and spoke, "I actually heard a lot about you and the others from Yuuri since before. And I know all of you had taken good care of my brother. And…" Shori looked away from Conrad, feeling slightly awkward. "I know you care a lot about him. I know you had taken real good care of him all this time. As his older brother, I just want to thank you and the others."

Conrad's smile widened when Shori finished talking. Shori then smiled a little and left the room.

"I think it's awkward for him to talk to the others about this. I guess I have to convey his message to the others later on." Conrad then laughed softly.

When Shori and Miko weren't around, everyone else was gathered in the living room, taking a rest before going back to the Demon Kingdom.

When Yuuri went back to his room to fix his stuffs, Conrad told everyone what Shori told him earlier on, bringing smiles to everyone. From that time onwards, everyone knew very well Shori's an older brother who really cares for his younger brother.

Everyone decided to bring back the clothes they bought on Earth back to the Demon Kingdom. They said it's something that will remind them of their times here on Earth.

When Murata saw the clock on the wall showing it was 12 PM, he suddenly stood up from the sofa and stretched.

When he turned around and saw everyone was looking his way, he smiled and said, "Well, I guess it's time to go back to the Demon Kingdom now."

Everyone nodded and Miko went to the living room with Shori behind her, looking quite sad to see them leaving soon, "Come back again soon, okay?! Everyone is welcome to come here any time!"

Everyone smiled and said thank you, and started to go into the bathroom.

"I must say, this is really a weird way to travel." Yuuri said, finding things slightly awkward.

Murata laughed at what Yuuri just said and everyone turned back to Miko and Shori to bid goodbye.

"We are really glad to meet the two of you. We are also glad to be able to meet Mr. Shoma. Please help us tell him we would like to thank him." Conrad smiled and he sounded really sincere.

"I hope we can meet again someday!" Anissina said, also feeling quite sad they need to leave now.

"Thank you." Gwendal smiled a little, also hoped they can meet one another again in the future.

"We really appreciate everyone's kindness for the past few days." Günter said with a bright and wide smile.

"No need to thank us! We are really glad to have everyone here! Come back again someday! We would also want to thank everyone for taking such good care of Yuuri, thank you!" Miko sounded happy see can rely on them to take care of her son.

Shori took a step forwards and smiled a little, "Thank you."

Shori's words may be short, but it had made everyone happy.

"Time to go now, thanks again, everyone!" Murata said and everyone started getting into the bathtub, feeling awkward.

When it felt as if they were being pulled into the water, everyone bid goodbye. Before they disappear, Miko rush closer to them and shouted, "I almost forgot! Yuuri, Wolfram! If the two of you are going to get married, don't forget to inform us!" Miko just hoped they heard her.

And, of course, everyone heard what Miko said, loud and clear. It made both Yuuri and Wolfram blush and it was awkward to look at each other that time.

It took a few more seconds before everyone was back to the Demon Kingdom.

After they opened their eyes, they found themselves in The Original King's temple. Everyone stood up and looked as if they just had a bumpy ride back to the Demon Kingdom.

They all saw Ulrike approaching them with a smile, "Hello, everybody. I'm glad everyone came back safe and sound. How was your trip on Earth?"

"It was great. Glad to meet you again, Ulrike." Conrad answered and suddenly missed being on Earth. But for some reasons, he had a feeling they will go back there again someday in the future.

Ulrike smiled and then said, "Why don't everyone go back to their rooms and rest first? The trip back here wasn't that good, was it?"

Some nodded while some showed expressions, obviously feeling tired. After bidding goodbye to Ulrike, everyone decided to go back to their rooms to rest, everyone except one.

Everyone had already left The Original King's temple and Yuuri was at the door when he realized Wolfram wasn't leaving. He turned around and saw Wolfram talking to Ulrike, "Ulrike, I need to talk to you."

Ulrike seemed to have an idea on what Wolfram wanted to say. She nodded and turned to Yuuri with a smile. Yuuri said goodbye and decided it's better for him to leave now.

On his way back to his room, Yuuri was wondering what Wolfram might be talking to Ulrike about, "I wonder what's in Wolfram's mind."

Back at The Original King's temple, Wolfram told Ulrike what she wanted to know, "Ulrike, I would like to understand more about this spell that was casted on me."

"Something happened on Earth, right?" Ulrike's kind face made Wolfram less nervous and it's something he needed that time.

"Well…" Wolfram found it weird to be talking about these to Ulrike, but she knows she had to. Ulrike could help her and in order for her to help, Wolfram had to tell the whole truth. "Yuuri confessed to me. But for some odd reasons, I'm scared. I should be happy but I'm not. I talked to Gwendal about these and he made me realize it's probably because I'm worried about this spell."

"Are you worried something will happen in the future and you might be forced to separate with His Majesty?" Ulrike's eyes showed concern and Wolfram could see that.

"Something like that, I guess. That is why I would like to understand more about this spell, so I will know what to do next. I don't want to do something that will end up hurting both Yuuri and I in the future." Wolfram sounded sad now and it made Ulrike more determined to help her.

"Don't worry. I will do my best to help you." Ulrike's smile made Wolfram smile too. "During your trip to Earth, I made more research on this spell. Approximately a thousand years ago, someone also had this spell casted on him. I wasn't able to find out the identity of this man but I heard he was a demon and lived in a small town quite far from here."

Wolfram was quite shocked to know someone had this spell casted on him too. She then asked, "What happened to him at the end?"

"From what I know, he managed to control the spell with his own will and power. How he did that is still unknown to me."

"Control the spell? What do you mean by control?" Wolfram still felt confused.

"Let me explain some history on this spell first. People call this spell the 'Transformation Spell'. It is used by some people in the past that had great magic powers. They used this spell on themselves as a disguise whenever they think they're in danger. But later on, it was found out that if someone casted this spell for too many times, their life span will decrease and at the end, they will die."

The word 'die' had shocked Wolfram and worries could be seen on her face. Seeing Wolfram's worried face, Ulrike quickly explained further, "Don't worry! They die because this spell uses up a lot of magic powers. It also eats up your life span whenever you use this spell because it really is a strong spell and not everyone can cast this spell. So don't worry, you won't die because it wasn't you who casted the spell."

Wolfram sighed in relief and then Ulrike continued, "About controlling the spell, it means the one who had this spell casted on them has the ability to change their gender between a man and a woman."

"What?!" This information shocked Wolfram the most.

"But how one can do that is still unknown to me. After you and the others left for Earth, I did more research because I had a feeling you're still confused on deciding what to do next."

Wolfram nodded, showing she really don't know what to do, don't know what's the best decision she should make.

"Rather than getting confused on whether you should stay as a girl or change back to a guy, isn't it a good idea if you can control this spell on your own? Don't worry, your life span won't be decreased after you've taken control over the spell. But I heard you will feel slightly sick every time you transform from one gender to another." Ulrike explained, hoping she was able to help Wolfram.

In her opinion, Wolfram had a feeling the best thing she could possibly do was to control the spell. It would be weird at first but somehow, she knew things won't be too bad after she can control this spell. Feeling excited about being able to do something that can solve all her confusion, she took a step towards Ulrike with a wide smile, "What should I do now so I can control this spell?"

"First of all, you need to find out who the identity of the man who had this spell casted on him around a thousand years ago. The town he stayed in is called Cyrapose, a demon land, and it might take you about 8 hours to reach there from here."

Wolfram suddenly felt sick as he imagined the trip. Images of the seas and ships reminded him how seasick he usually was. Ulrike laugh softly and talked, "To get to Cyrapose, you need to travel by land. The trip this time won't be by seas, so don't worry about getting seasick."

Wolfram relaxed and was glad to know they won't travel in a ship.

Ulrike then continued explaining to Wolfram on what she should do, "After you reach Cyrapose, the first thing you should do is of course investigate about this man. Cyrapose is a small town so I'm sure you can get information easily. After gaining sufficient information, you should follow what you had found out. I'm sure you'll be able to decide what's best for you and the people around you."

Wolfram was starting to feel nervous about the trip this time. Being able to see the fear and worries on Wolfram's face, she said, "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll know what to do when you get there. I'm also sure His Majesty will be there to support you too."

Wolfram blushed and looked at the floor and this made Ulrike laugh a little. Wolfram then looked at Ulrike and showed a sincere smile, "Thank you, Ulrike."

"You're welcome. I wish you best of luck. You'll leave for Cyrapose tomorrow?" Ulrike asked.

"Yes. I want to get things sorted out as soon as possible." Wolfram seemed determined and it made Ulrike smile wider.

"Alright then. I will inform The Great Sage about this and tell him about the newest information I got. Why don't you take some rest now? You can prepare the necessary items afterwards."

"I'll go take some rest now then. Once again, thank you so much, Ulrike!" After saying that, Wolfram started to walk towards the door, feeling less confused than earlier on.

"It's great to have an idea on what to do. Feeling lost is something I hate to feel. Now that my goal is clear, I just feel excited!" Wolfram thought to herself and didn't realize Yuuri was in front of her as she walked along the corridors.

She bumped into Yuuri and was surprised someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Yuuri, who was looking quite shocked too.

"Yuuri? Why aren't you resting in your room?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, I was worried about you so I decided to go look for you. I didn't expect to bump into you at here instead." Yuuri laughed a little and it made Wolfram smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Wolfram looked a lot happier than earlier on and Yuuri seemed to notice it already.

"Did something happen? What did you and Ulrike talked about?" Yuuri asked as the two of them continued walking along the corridors towards Yuuri's bedroom.

"We talked about our trip tomorrow." Wolfram said, not sounding as if she was talking about something shocking and unusual.

"What trip?!" Not knowing what Wolfram was talking about, Yuuri was confused on what was going on.

"Our trip to Cyrapose!"

A new mission is here and what will happen next?

Author's Space: Sorry for the slow update! I was having my examinations and didn't have time to write! I started writing a few days ago but didn't have time to continue. I'm done with my examination today and had decided to finish this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes I made and I really hope you like this chapter! I hope I can write and update this fanfic as soon as I can though I'm getting busier these days with school stuffs. Kindly post a review to tell me your opinion! Thank you for reading and have a nice day, everyone! 


	15. Blown Away

Author's Space: Hello, everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapters! I'm currently starting this chapter while having my hair washed at the saloon. Let's hope having my head massaged can let me write better! Okay, enough about me. So here is Chapter 15 and I hope everybody will like it!

Chapter 15: Blown Away

"What did you say?" Gwendal sounded quite surprised.

Wolfram just told her two brothers that she wanted to go to Cyrapose to find out more about the spell. She just took a short nap and decided to look for her two older brothers at Gwendal's office.

"You just got back from Earth and now you want to go on another trip?" Conrad asked. He was surprised Wolfram still wanted to go on a long trip to Cyrapose after a trip back from Earth.

"I don't want to delay things any longer!" Wolfram was determined to leave for Cyrapose tomorrow.

Gwendal and Conrad looked at each other before Gwendal sighed and said, "Alright then. But I can't go this time. There are too many works I need to finish here."

That was when Wolfram noticed the piles of papers on top of Gwendal's desk, waiting for him to settle them.

Conrad was able to see hints of worries on Gwendal's face so he placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'm going with them and I'll take good care of her."

Gwendal felt relieved after hearing that from Conrad. It was a task Gwendal can trust Conrad with.

Gwendal then turned to Wolfram and said, "Make sure you'll take good care of yourself and don't make decisions you'll regret later on in the future."

Wolfram smiled widely and nodded. After bidding goodbye to her two older brothers, Wolfram left to prepare for tomorrow.

Only after Wolfram was completely out of their sight, Conrad spoke, "Something happened between Yuuri and Wolfram, right?"

"What made you say so?" Gwendal said as he read and signed papers.

"It's kind of obvious. It's not difficult to see through Yuuri and Wolfram." Gwendal could hear Conrad laugh softly.

Gwendal smiled a little before saying, "That's something I must agree on."

The two of them just hoped things between their little sister and the king will go smoothly.

The next morning, Wolfram was all set and ready to leave. Yuuri, Murata, Conrad and Günter will be going with Wolfram.

Gwendal asked Günter to stay back and help him with things at the castle but Günter refused to.

"No! I'm going with His Majesty! His Majesty and Wolfram had been acting weird and I must be there to watch over them! Or else, who knows what might happen!" Günter insisted on going and Gwendal gave up on trying to persuade him not to go.

Anissina then told Gwendal she volunteered to help out, "I'll help you in place of Günter."

Of course, Gwendal allowed Anissina to help out. After all, being able to work hand in hand with someone you have special feelings with sounded good and not bad at all. Though the two of them refused to have that in their thoughts.

Lady Cecilie was a bit sad when she found out some of them had to leave even though they just got back.

"But you guys just got back!" Lady Cecilie said as she held Wolfram's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Mother. We'll be back soon!" Wolfram promised her mother before they left the castle.

Lady Cecilie decided to stay at the castle to help out while Gwendal had sent Jozak outside the castle to accomplish a task.

Gwendal, Anissina and Lady Cecilie went to the main gate to bid goodbye to the others who are leaving the castle on their own horses.

"Bye! Take good care of yourselves! Come back as soon as you guys can!" Everyone could hear Lady Cecilie saying that even though they were already quite far from the castle.

Two hours of horse riding had caused Yuuri to be aching all over, let alone 8 hours!

"Is Cyrapose still far?" Yuuri asked with a tired-looking face.

"Well, it is still around 6 hours from here." Conrad answered.

"6 hours?! That's so far away." Yuuri sighed.

Everyone was wearing their brown and long coats to cover themselves so they won't attract too much attention. It was approximately 5 hours after they left the castle when the skies suddenly became really dark.

"Why is it so dark already? I'm sure it's not yet night time. Right?" Yuuri said. He then looked around him and saw trees surrounding him. For the past 5 hours, the road to Cyrapose had been filled with forests that gave Yuuri nothing but a bad feeling.

"I think a storm is on its way." Murata said as he looked up to the dark skies.

Conrad felt the wind and said, "A tornado might be here soon."

"A tornado?! That doesn't sound good at all. What should we do?" Yuuri was beginning to panic.

Nobody had enough time to reply to Yuuri because strong winds could be felt behind them. The only thing they saw when everyone turned back was a tornado.

Conrad tried to grab Yuuri but they were both too far away. Knowing that the wind was too strong for Conrad to reach Yuuri, he shouted instead, "Yuuri! Whatever happens, just continue moving towards Cyrapose!"

Even though the wind was strong and loud, Yuuri was able to hear Conrad's words. And the next thing he knew, he was blown away by the strong wind and became unconscious.

When Yuuri gained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the sun setting. He looked around and found himself at the end of the forest and there was a town right in front of him.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he began standing up.

His still felt weak but was glad he wasn't injured too badly, just some bruises and scratches on his arms. He only noticed the person beside him when he heard someone else's voice other than his own.

"What happened?" He recognized that voice instantly.

"Wolfram! Are you alright?"

"No. My head hurts. That tornado earlier on wasn't that big but it sure was strong enough to give me a bad headache."

Yuuri kneeled down to see if she was hurt badly. But he sighed in relief when he saw that she wasn't hurt too badly either.

"Can you get up?" Yuuri asked, as he reached out his hand so he could help her get up.

"Thanks." Wolfram held Yuuri's hand tightly as she tried to stand up.

Wolfram only realized how awkward the situation was after she stood up and quickly removed her hand from Yuuri's. Wolfram's blushing face made Yuuri felt awkward too.

"Well…" Wolfram started. "Let's get going on. It's getting dark. Let's see what we can do at that town over there."

Yuuri and Wolfram was about to leave when they heard noises behind them. They quickly looked back, hoping it wasn't some scary animals. The creatures that caused those noises turned out to be the two horses Yuuri and Wolfram rode on earlier.

"Hey!" Yuuri called out with a smile. "I'm glad the horses are okay too!" But Yuuri did notice some injuries on the two horses.

"We better have them treated soon." Wolfram suggested.

"Yeah. I wonder how the others are doing now." Yuuri suddenly felt worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're doing fine. Even a wimp like you is safe and sound."

"Hey!"

Yuuri could hear soft laughter from Wolfram as she started walking towards the town, with the horse she rode on her side.

It was already night time when Yuuri and Wolfram reached the town. Yuuri wanted to remove his coat but Wolfram forced him not to do so.

"The last things we need now are too much attention and troubles!" Wolfram scolded.

Yuuri just sighed and put back his coat.

Wolfram approached a lady selling bread to ask for some information, "Excuse me. May I ask the name of this town?"

The lady, who was thin with brown hair, looked confused and it was probably because of the weird question Wolfram asked, "Well, the name of this town is Cariderg."

"Is Cyrapose far from here?"

"Not really. Just about 5 hours from here if you head north."

"Thank you."

Wolfram then walked back to Yuuri with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"That tornado had blown us backwards. We could have reached Cyrapose in 3 hours and now we can only reach there from here in approximately 5 hours."

Yuuri could imagine the backache he'll have after another 5 hours of horse-riding.

"For now, let's find a place to stay for the night. We'll head out tomorrow morning." Wolfram said and started walking.

Wolfram then suddenly stopped and turned to Yuuri.

"What's the matter?" Yuuri asked.

"We should bring the horses to a doctor or something first. We need them for tomorrow."

"Right. Almost forgot about that."

Wolfram went back to the lady she talked to earlier on.

"Excuse me. Sorry for bothering you again. May I ask if there are any doctors or someone who could help us with our injured horses?"

The lady thought for a while before answering, "Oh, yes there is. A man named Johnson nearby knows how to heal animals. If you continue walking from here, it'll take you about 10 minutes to reach where he lives. It's quite easy to identify his house since he had a sign placed on his front door with his name on it."

"I see. Thanks a lot!" Wolfram then walked back to Yuuri and the two injured horses.

"I know where we can find a doctor. Let's go!" Wolfram hold onto her horse and started walking towards the direction the lady showed her.

And the lady was right; it was easy to identify the house of Johnson. Wolfram knocked on the door of a two storey house with a sign that had the word "Johnson" written on it clearly.

"Excuse me. Is Mr. Johnson home?"

The door opened few seconds afterwards. Yuuri and Wolfram saw a short man with dark brown hair and round eyeglasses.

"Hello there. I'm Johnson. How can I help you?" Johnson said with a smile and sounded friendly.

Yuuri took a few steps forward so he was right beside Wolfram, "Our horses are injured and we would like to ask you to help us."

Johnson then walked outside his house and looked at the horses, "Oh my, they sure are injured. But don't worry, it's not too bad for me to handle!"

"Great!" Yuuri said.

"Can you get them healed by tomorrow morning?" Wolfram asked.

"Tomorrow morning?" Johnson thought for a while. "Are you two in a hurry to leave?"

"We need to get to Cyrapose tomorrow." Wolfram replied.

"Cyrapose?" Johnson sounded surprised. "You need around 5 hours to reach there from here. I think I need until around noon to get these horses ready to ride all the way to Cyrapose. Is that okay?"

Wolfram would have liked it better if he could be done by morning. But it looked like they didn't have any other choice.

"It's okay. Thank you, Mr. Johnson." Wolfram said.

"You're welcome! Come back here tomorrow at noon!" Mr. Johnson then began treating the horses as the two of them left to find a place to stay.

"Well, looks like now we need to find a place for ourselves." Yuuri said as he stretched. "I feel tired and sleepy already."

They walked around town for 30 minutes until they finally found a hotel.

Another problem appeared for Yuuri when the receptionist told them that there was only one room left in their hotel. And apparently, their hotel was the only hotel in Cariderg.

"No problem." Wolfram answered with no traces of worries on her face.

Yuuri just stayed there with a shocked face as he watched the receptionist hand over the room key to Wolfram.

Yuuri was only able to talk when they reached the hotel room.

"W-wolfram."

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"About staying in this hotel? Well, it isn't really that fancy but we have no other choice so don't complain." Wolfram was standing in front of the window, looking at the view.

"N-not that!"

Wolfram turned to Yuuri with an annoyed face, "Then what?!"

"Well…" Yuuri gulped before continuing. "A-about staying in the same room."

"We don't have a choice about that too, do we? And plus, it's not like we never slept on the same bed before." Wolfram sounded as if she had already forgotten about what happened that night when they were on the same room back on Earth.

Actually, she didn't forget at all and she knew perfectly well what Yuuri was talking about. She just didn't want things to become more awkward so she pretended about not knowing what Yuuri actually meant.

Yuuri began blushing as he said, "R-right. That's true. I-I'll go take a bath first."

As Yuuri was bathing, Wolfram was simply staring through the window and thought about some stuffs. She then whispered to herself, "I really hope we can get to Cyrapose tomorrow."

When the two of them had already bathed, changed into extra clothes they brought along with them and it was time to sleep, that was the time when Wolfram realized she couldn't help but let things be awkward.

The two of them were lying down on the same bed with their backs facing each other. None of them talked and it was as if they didn't want the other person to know they're wide awake. The two of them continued making guesses in their heads.

"Yuuri told me he was tired and sleepy just now. So I guess he should be asleep by now." Wolfram thought as she tried to make sure Yuuri can't hear her breathe.

On the other hand, Yuuri was thinking, "Wolfram looked really tired for the past few hours so I'm sure she's fast asleep already."

The two of them knew that they could only sleep if the other one was asleep so they can feel comfortable. And the best way to find out if the person beside them was already asleep or not was to turn around to see for themselves.

Coincidentally, both of them thought of that at the same time and ended up facing each other's faces. That made both of them blushed very deep shades of red. They were so close that they felt each other's breaths.

They quickly turned back and let their backs faced each other again as they talked, wanting to pretend nothing happened earlier on.

"Y-you can't sleep, Wolfram?"

"Yeah. It happens sometimes when I'm in a different place." Wolfram had obviously lied.

"I see. The same thing is happening to me too." Yuuri laughed softly, hoping it made things less awkward.

The silence that followed afterwards made the situation more awkward than earlier. It was probably because both of them knew they were both wide awake.

"G-goodnight, Wolfram." Yuuri said.

Wolfram's blush deepened as she said, "Goodnight, Yuuri."

As the two of them were succeeding in trying to sleep, they had the same thought in their minds again.

"Let's hope things between us can get better soon."

Author's Space: Will it get better soon? Hopefully! So that's the end of Chapter 15! Sorry for the slow update! I sincerely apologize for the mistakes I made in previous chapters and this chapter. I accept any suggestions and corrections but please be nice! Also, I'm planning to start another fanfic on Kyo kara Maoh soon so please check it out if you want to! Thanks for reading this chapter and bye now!


	16. The Four-Leaf Clovers

Author's Space: Hello, readers! Sorry for the late update! I finally found time to write the next chapter for this fanfic and I really hope everyone will like it! Oh, and I've already wrote a new fanfic on Kyo Kara Maoh and I would be really happy if you would check it out! Thanks and have fun reading!

Chapter 16: The Four-Leaf Clovers

"How could this happen?!" Günter yelled loudly.

"Well, a tornado attacked us and we were blown away. That was how these happened." Murata answered while trying not to laugh at the frustrated Günter.

"That's not what I meant!" Günter said between sobs.

Conrad laughed softly as he approached Günter and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We know what you mean, Günter. Relax, I'm sure both Yuuri and Wolfram are safe and sound."

"That's not what I meant too!" Günter was still sobbing.

"Then what is it that you're worried about?" Conrad asked.

Günter suddenly turned around and placed both his hands on opposite sides of Conrad's shoulders, "I'm sure something happened between those two back on Earth since they were acting weird! And the reason why I followed His Majesty on this trip was so I could keep an eye on them! Now that we got separated from both of them, I couldn't do that! And now that both of them might be alone together, what in the world could possibly happen?!"

"Relax, nothing will happen!" Murata said calmly and began observing his surroundings.

It was already night time and they were in front of an entrance to a town. The horses they used weren't injured badly and they just needed some medicines to be ready for another ride tomorrow morning.

Murata walked towards the entrance while the other two just watched him from behind.

There was a sign with the word 'Cyrapose' on it.

"Looks like the tornado had blown us all the way to our destination. Now I no longer know whether I should hate or thank that tornado." Murata said and laughed. He then turned to the other two behind him and said, "Well then, let's go. It's already late and we better find a place to stay for the night. We'll decide what to do next tomorrow morning."

Both Conrad and Günter nodded as they followed Murata into Cyrapose.

"I wonder how Yuuri and Wolfram are doing." Murata thought as he walked.

Yuuri woke up the next day to find that Wolfram was not around. He sat up and looked around but found nobody else in the room.

"Where could she have gone to?" Yuuri asked himself.'

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Yuuri saw Wolfram there.

She took a step forward and closed the door behind her before saying, "My goodness, Yuuri! Do you know what time of the day it is already?!"

Yuuri blinked and looked confused. He looked out of the window but it wasn't really clear. He gulped and answered, "Morning?"

"It's noon already, wimp!" Wolfram yelled and sat down on the bed. "I've already went to meet Mr. Johnson and got the horses back. Hurry up and take a bath so we can leave!"

Not wanting Wolfram to become even angrier, he hurriedly went to prepare himself for their long trip while Wolfram took a short rest as she waited for him.

The path from Cariderg to Cyrapose was mostly forests and the two of them would rest once a while.

They were resting when Yuuri asked Wolfram, "Are we almost there?"

"Of course not." Wolfram drank some water before continuing "We just travelled for 2 hours. We will only reach Cyrapose in another 3 hours."

"Seriously?!" Yuuri sighed and suddenly felt weak. Only 2 hours passed by but his back was starting to ache already. But Wolfram didn't look tired at all.

She suddenly stood up and said, "Let's go now. We shouldn't waste any more time."

Yuuri sighed again and stood up. But he was surprised at how weak both his legs were and suddenly lost his balance.

Wolfram noticed it and grabbed one of his arms so he won't fall but Yuuri accidentally pulled her down instead.

Yuuri was worried enough that Wolfram might be angry since he made her fall with him. But the next thing he realized made him both worried and scared.

Having to realize that Wolfram was on top of him was awkward enough. When he suddenly realized a certain weight on his lips, he couldn't help it but blushed deeply.

Both of them had their eyes wide opened when they realized both of their lips were touching each other. But none of them knew what to do. There was a moment of silence and none of them even moved an inch.

It was Wolfram who suddenly stood up with a blushing face. She used her left hand to cover her lips out of embarrassment.

Yuuri's mind was a huge mess but he knew he should say something, "I-I'm sorry."

Yuuri actually expected Wolfram to hit him or something but the reaction he received was almost the complete opposite.

"N-nevermind. Let's go now."

Even though Yuuri was shocked, he knew he better get going before Wolfram became angry like how he thought she will be.

The trip afterwards became quiet and awkward between the two of them. Nobody talked or even made a sound. The sounds surrounding them were mostly from the rustling trees.

All Yuuri could do was to stare at Wolfram's back as they both rode their horses since he was riding behind her.

"I never really realized that her hair looks really soft." Yuuri thought to himself. He then blushed upon realizing how unusual his thoughts were. He used his left fist to softly hit his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts that might distract him from the current mission.

"The situation between us is getting worse and worse each day. I should really do something before it's too late." Yuuri thought as he began planning on what to do for Wolfram next.

Another hour passed and Yuuri suddenly thought of something he could do for Wolfram. He suddenly stopped and told Wolfram, "Wolfram, can we stop for a while?"

Wolfram stopped too and turned to Yuuri, "You want to take a rest? Sure."

But instead on resting under a tree or drink some water, Yuuri rush into the deeper parts of the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Wolfram yelled and was about to follow Yuuri.

"Wait there! I'll be back soon!" Yuuri yelled back and he was soon out of Wolfram's sight.

"What in the world is he planning to do?" Wolfram thought to herself. But she knew the forest they were in didn't have any dangerous animals and was mostly filled with different types of trees, plants and flowers. That was why she wasn't too worried something bad might happen to Yuuri.

Approximately 30 minutes had passed and Yuuri wasn't back yet. Wolfram began to feel slightly worried and was about to go search for Yuuri when she suddenly heard some noises from the direction where Yuuri ran off to.

Not really sure who was walking towards her way, Wolfram prepared herself and held onto her sword in case it was an enemy or someone who intend to harm her.

Turns out, it was Yuuri who looked worn out and in quite a mess.

"Yuuri! What happened?! You looked like you were attacked by a huge crowd of insects or something!" Wolfram asked as she rushed towards Yuuri looking very concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm okay! I went there to find these for you." Yuuri showed Wolfram what was in his hands and it made Wolfram's eyes widened.

What were in Yuuri's hands were four-leaf clovers and there were four of them in total.

Yuuri then smiled and proceeded to explaining why he went to find these four-leaf clovers for Wolfram, "I don't know if there is such a belief in this world but back on Earth, there is a belief regarding four-leaf clovers. These four-leaf clovers bring luck to people. If someone found the first four-leaf clover, it represents faith. The second one represents hope and the third one represents…"

Yuuri suddenly blushed and stopped talking. Wolfram just blinked and waited for Yuuri to continue talking.

After clearing his throat, Yuuri continued talking, "Well, the third one represents love."

There was again an awkward silence between Yuuri and Wolfram and they suddenly felt soft breezes touching their skin.

Yuuri then hurriedly continued talking so it wouldn't be too awkward, "And the fourth one represents luck. I believe that you really needed faith and hope now since you should believe that things will turn out well at the end. And of course, you need luck to accomplish this mission and other challenges you face. That's why I went to find these for you."

Wanting to tease Yuuri for purposely not mentioning about the third four-leaf clover, Wolfram said in a teasing tone, "How about the third one regarding love?"

Yuuri blushed deeply and began to panic. He then said, "W-well, everyone needs love so perhaps you need it too. I-I don't know. It should be something important or something you need or…"

"Alright alright, I understand." Wolfram laughed. "Thank you, Yuuri. But…"

"What's wrong?" Yuuri was worried he had did something to upset her.

"Nothing really. Just that, there is also a similar belief regarding four-leaf clovers in this world. The first clover represents faith, the next represents hope, the third represents love and the fourth clover represents luck. In this world, four-leaf clover does bring luck but it brings luck to the one who found it, not to the one whom the founder gave them to."

Yuuri was kind of surprised to have forgotten such an important part of the belief regarding four-leaf clovers.

"How could have I forgotten such an important part?!"

Wolfram laughed at Yuuri as she watched him hit his head with both of his fists.

"Wimp."

Yuuri turned to Wolfram and said, "What did you call me?"

"Wimp." Wolfram repeated in an even teasing tone.

This time, Yuuri laughed along with Wolfram and the two of them shared moments of happiness and laughter.

"But anyway…" Wolfram took a step towards Yuuri and smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Yuuri was about to speak when Wolfram suddenly walked nearer to Yuuri and kissed him on the lips.

It felt soft and sweet for both of them and it wasn't awkward like the one before.

Yuuri felt a little sad when Wolfram took a step backwards and walked back to her horse.

With flushed cheeks, Wolfram turned back to Yuuri and say, "Let's go now, wimp."

Yuuri smiled and got onto his own horse too. The two of them rode for another few hours and finally, they reached their destination.

"Thank goodness! We're finally here! I'm glad you found that shortcut and we were able to reach here earlier than we had expected! I'm glad we reached here before the sun sets and the skies get dark." Yuuri said out loud. He felt as if his bones might be destroyed into tiny pieces any time soon.

Wolfram sighed in relief and was also glad they finally reached our destination.

Wolfram then turned to Yuuri and said, "I wonder if the others are here already or not."

"The only way to find out is to get into Cyrapose and search for the others. Let's go! I need a rest from all this horse riding too. My back hurts a lot."

The two of them rode passed the main entrance to Cyrapose and observed the town.

Cyrapose looked beautiful and was filled with healthy-looking trees, grasses and flowers. The whole place looked colourful and it gave both Yuuri and Wolfram a warm feeling. The houses were mostly made of stones and the people all looked friendly and kind-hearted.

"Cyrapose is a beautiful place! Don't you think so, Wolfram?"

"Yeah. It sure is beautiful. Let's go look around and see if the others are here already or not."

The two of them got off their horses and had their coats on to avoid any forms of attention from the people around them.

They were walking around for almost 30 minutes when they reached the market of Cyrapose and saw faces they recognized.

Yuuri had a bright smile on his face as he ran towards his friends, "Murata! Conrad! Günter! We finally found you guys!"

"Yuuri! Glad to see the two of you looking fine!" Murata said with a smile.

"Are the two of you okay?" Conrad asked, looking concerned.

Wolfram nodded while Yuuri said, "We're fine, Conrad! Don't worry!"

"Your Majesty! I was so worried about you! Nothing happened between the two of you right?! The two of you were alone for such a long time!" Günter said out loud but luckily it wasn't loud enough to attract the attention of other people around them.

Because Yuuri and Wolfram had their coats on, the other three weren't able to see the deep blushes on their faces.

Yuuri quickly said, "N-nothing happened, of course! You're thinking too much, Günter!"

Günter was almost sure something really happened between the two of them but chose not to talk about it further for now.

Murata then walked towards Wolfram and said, "Oh, Wolfram. We reached here last night and we started searching about the person who had the same spell casted on him like you today. We managed to find out that one of his descendants is still living in Cyrapose but he is now away to a nearby town for work. We visited his house and found out that he has a wife, two sons and a daughter. His wife told us he will be back by tomorrow."

Wolfram felt happy to know that there was hope to be able to accomplish this mission smoothly.

"Thank you!" Wolfram said happily.

Yuuri then approached her and said, "Seems like things are going smoothly. That's great!"

Wolfram then laughed softly and said, "Looks like the four-leaf clovers you gave me did help out. Thank you too, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled happily and then thought to himself, "Let's hope things will turn out well for Wolfram."

Author's Space: That's it for this chapter! I apologize if I made any mistakes! I really hope everyone likes this chapter and please review too to tell me what you think about this fanfic! I accept suggestions and corrections but please be nice! Thank you for reading and bye now!


End file.
